Silent Hill: Eternal Hell
by Ravenclaw992
Summary: Katy is a normal fan of the Silent Hill games. One night, she falls asleep and wakes up in Silent Hill. Now, she must find a way to survive because the words Game Over can only mean certain death and this time there's no room for second chances.
1. Just A Dream

Disclaimer: In no way do I own the Silent Hill series, specifically Silent Hill 3. His includes characters, places, events, or other relative ideas. The only thing I own in this story is my original character.

A/N: Before you say it, yes this is a "sucked-into-the-game" type of story; I just wanted to try my hand at it. I think I'm kind of going through a SH phase because I have loads of ideas that I eventually want to turn into stories. I've also just played SH3 for the third time or so, which gave me the inspiration for this story. I've always wondered if I would survive Silent Hill or not…so, let's just see! Of, course I am using a name other than my own. Anyway, enjoy the story and let me know what you think of it afterwards.

**Silent Hill: Eternal Hell **

Chapter One: Just A Dream

"Come on, come on…Damn!" I grumbled out loud while playing Silent Hill 3. I was fighting the final boss, the God—or rather, Devil—and the controller in my hands was vibrating fiercely, warning me that Heather's health was dangerously low. Bringing up my inventory, I found my last ampoule and used it. I had no other health items left, so I prayed I was close to defeating the final boss.

Controlling Heather, I moved to where the God had its head bent forward and I used the flamethrower to shoot a jet of flames at its face. The God stood back up and lines of flames circled Heather. I tried dodging the confusing flames but it was too late. Heather's health depleted and—with a single cry of pain—she doubled over to the floor. The mocking words "Game Over" flashed on the screen and I cursed, throwing the controller on a nearby table.

"Damn," I repeated, holding the power button of the PS2 until its light changed from green to red. Yawning widely, I checked my clock to see that it was nearly midnight, switched off the bedroom lights, and tumbled into bed under the covers. The recent hour of gameplay of Silent Hill 3 remained on my brain. Briefly, I imagined myself as Heather, playing through Silent Hill 3. I wondered if I would even be able to survive Silent Hill. Probably not; I'd have died somewhere in the Nightmare Mall. My eyes closed and sleep overtook me.

Little did I know that my wondering would soon turn into a nightmarish reality.

…..

I had to admit, my dream was incredibly weird, even for me. And I often had weird dreams, so it usually took a lot for a dream to make an impression on me. In my dream, I was playing the role of Heather, outfit and all. It was just like the beginning of Silent Hill 3; I was in the Lakeside Amusement Park. _Okay, I definitely need to stop playing Silent Hill before bed, _I thought as I wandered away from the park's entrance.

It was silent and deserted. Thick fog crept around me, making me feel cold and even more alone. Numerous Robbie the Rabbit mascots lay lifeless and bloody, scattered around the park. Thinking back to the videogame, I knew there would be two options I had to choose from in order to wake up: falling through a dark hole, or being hit by a rollercoaster. Assuming this was just a dream, of course. _Well, duh, it's a dream. It's not like I'll die for real like in a Nightmare on Elm Street movie,_ I argued with myself internally. Just in case, I chose falling through the dark hole.

My boots—or Heather's, really—clicked on the pavement as I made my way to a large, rectangular gap in the ground. Leaning over, I tried to estimate how deep it was, but it was too dark. I came too close to the edge and teetered for a minute.

"Whoa," I cried out, sounding similar to Heather whenever she was on the edge of a hole. Seriously, the video games needed to stop before bed. This was just ridiculous. _Well, it's now or never…_Closing my eyes, I lifted one foot over the edge and allowed my body to drop into open space. My screams rang in my ears all the way down.

…..

**To tell you the truth, that scene with me playing—or losing—Silent Hill 3 actually happened to me a couple days ago. It was like my third time playing the game and I lost to the God because I ran out of health items. )= I was so mad! Thank God I didn't have that dream though; that would have freaked me out! Well, what do you guys think so far?**

**By the way, I have excellent news! I am on spring break and so you can expect a lot of updating for my stories! That way, maybe I can get some of these ideas out of the back of my head and out of my system. Trust me; they've been spinning back there for a while. (=**


	2. Waking Into A Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Silent Hill series, including SH3. I do not any of the characters, places, or other relative ideas that are involved in this game. All I own is my OC, Katy. **

**A/N: Second chapter and this might get interesting. I don't know about you guys, but Douglas is annoying (well his voice is annoying…). Time to wake up and read! **

**Chapter Two: Waking Into A Nightmare**

I awoke from my crazy dream and lifted my head from the hard surface of the table. Wait…table? Where the hell was my bed? I should be in my room, groggily waking up and prepared to get ready for another boring school day. Glancing around, I saw that I was in a food place. The smell of frying hamburgers filled my nostrils and it made my stomach grumble. Except for an old man who was staring at the menu, I was the only person in this place. _Time to leave…and maybe I should call my parents as well. _

Correction: it wasn't just a food place, it was a mall. A sense of déjà vu came to me as I walked along, searching for a phone. _Why do I get the feeling I know this place? _Confused, I took random turns until I found a small section with payphones. I dropped a couple coins into the slot and called my dad. He picked up after four rings and his voice sounded tired, not worried as I thought he'd be.

"Hey, Dad. Can you pick me up? Hello?" Static suddenly erupted from the phone and I sighed. That had been the last of my coins. Replacing the receiver, I noticed an old man behind me, the same one that was in that burger shop with me. He looked a little familiar as well, but I disregarded it. I held out the phone to him and he shook his head solemnly. _Okay, whatever. He better not be following me…_

Unfortunately, that's exactly what he did. After I walked away, I could hear his footsteps close behind me, matching my pace. I quickened my steps, but he just did the same. Paranoia and fear slid down my spine, imagining the types of things that could happen to teenage girls nowadays. _What the hell is with this guy? _

"Katherine," he called out to me in a slightly raspy voice. My feet halted as he said my name. How the hell did he know my name? Was he stalking me? Did he know where I lived, too? Reluctantly, I turned my head slightly to face him. "I need to speak to you. My name is Douglas Cartland. I'm a detective," he explained carefully. My body froze and I stared at him as if he were crazy. What did he just say? Was I hearing him correctly? _Oh, hell no…_

"Douglas?" It was the only thing I could say; it didn't make sense. This was the detective from Silent Hill 3, the one that tracked Heather down for Claudia in the beginning of the game. My dream resurfaced in my mind and a chill crawled across my skin. He nodded at me and held his hands up to show he wasn't going to try anything.

"There's someone who wants to meet you. Just let me have an hour—no, half an hour of your time," he pleaded with me. I knew who he was going to introduce me to and I wasn't going through with it. It was too much to take in.

"Sorry, I'm not interested," I said in a snide voice. I began walking away again, but he came after me. God, didn't this guy ever give up? No wonder Heather wanted to avoid him so much.

"It's very important. It's about your birth," he called out. Wait…did he actually think I was Heather? Was I playing her role? I expected the pain in my stomach to come right there, so that it could prove my suspicions right, but it didn't come.

"Look, I don't want to hear about anything that has to do with my birth or about Claudia and her stupid plans. I think you have the wrong person," I snapped back at him, fed up with his pursuit. Douglas stared at me with wide eyes. What did I say to make him look like that?

"How do you know Claudia?" Shit. I figured something had slipped out, but then again, how can't it when I've played the Silent Hill games at least four times each? I had gotten so used to yelling at the television screen or yelling at the characters even though they couldn't hear me. Now, I made a mistake and I wasn't sticking around to face it.

"Never mind. Give her my regards, why don't ya?" Above our heads was a sign pointing towards the restrooms and I made a beeline for them. Douglas must have seen where I was headed for he ran to catch up to me before I reached the door.

"I'll wait here," he assured me calmly. _Good…because I'm not coming back,_ I thought as I ducked into the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror, I gasped at my reflection. My normally long blond hair was now incredibly short. My clothes consisted of a white vest, a dark skirt, and high boots. Oh, God no…I was wearing _her_ clothes. This could not be happening.

"Hell, hell, hell," I screeched, kicking the wall beside me. What was I supposed to do? It was easy to play Silent Hill 3 when I had a controller in my hand, but I'd probably die in real life. There was no way I could do what Heather could do. Oh God…did I have to actually…throw up a...a…no, I would certainly not think about that now. Now wasn't the time.

Spotting the window, I shoved it open and lifted one foot up onto the radiator. Awkwardly, I managed to get half my body through the window. It was a struggle to push myself through the rest of the way. How the hell did Heather do these kinds of things? She made them look easy as pie. I kicked my feet and thought that if any woman came in here now, boy would she get a sight. Finally, I tumbled through the window and landed painfully on the cement outside.

"Ouch," I complained, brushing dust and dirt off my clothes. Now, there should be a door somewhere along the alley. Running at full speed, I was out of breath by the time I found it. Pushing it open, I re-entered the mall.

It was really dark now and I could barely see anything in front of me. Great. The first thing I needed was a flashlight and it would be so much simpler if I was staring at a television screen. Where was I supposed to get the flashlight again? Moving down the hall, I ducked underneath a barrier. I walked into the first open store I could find.

"Hey!" A small gun was lying on the floor and I picked it up carefully. I had no experience with a gun and I was pretty sure I'd shoot myself in the eye or something. Still, at least it was a weapon. Hold on…wasn't there some kind of monster when Heather first grabbed her gun? Uh-oh…

A tall, bulky monster was kneeling beside what looked to be another monster and it was devouring it. My stomach twisted at the sight of it; all that blood and gore…I always felt queasy around blood, even though I could watch it in horror movies or games. The thing picked its head up and glanced at me, its bloody mouth snarling. _Oh, crap…_

I held up the gun in self-defense, but it did little to comfort me. I didn't even know how to shoot. Terrified, I pulled the trigger as it came towards me. The gun jerked backwards in my hands and I almost lost my balance. Again I shot the monster until my bullets ran out. It lunged for me and then, as if something had suddenly dealt great damage to it, it dropped to the floor, dead. _This is way too close for comfort,_ I thought, falling to the floor.

This was going to become my greatest nightmare, I already knew. _God, what have I gotten myself into this time? _

…..

**Well, that's the chapter. I know these are pretty short chapters right now, but I plan to make them longer as I go along. Now, if I were really in Silent Hill 3, I probably wouldn't even get to Silent Hill before I died…but that's just me. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Remember to hit that review button (if you haven't already). **


	3. Claudia

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Silent Hill series or any of its characters, places, etc. The only character I own is my OC Katy. **

**A/N: I want to thank those who are reading my story (or reviewing my story). **__**I especially want to thank ****UndeadCowboy**** for the review; those tips really helpful. Also, I think I'm leaning towards having Katy replace Heather's role entirely, though I am still working with the ideas in the back of my head. Now, on to the story (who knows, we might just run into Claudia). **

**Chapter 3: Claudia**

After a few minutes, I managed to get to my feet. I kicked the monster in the stomach, just to make sure it was really dead. The last thing I needed was to make a mistake so soon. Reluctantly, I turned to look over at the partially eaten monster in the corner and instantly regretted it.

Blood trickled down its body and pooled across the floor. Streams of it were spreading out towards me. The whole top half of the monster—including its face—was ravaged and chunks of flesh were hanging in odd directions. The contents of my stomach came rushing up and I spun away from the dead body, throwing up whatever I had. My stomach clenched as I repeatedly dry-heaved. My head was spinning violently and I felt like I was going to pass out.

I sat down in a nearby chair to let my stomach settle. A cold sweat poured down my face and the rusty smell of fresh blood didn't help me any. It was almost suffocating as it reached my nose. How the hell was I going to make it through this nightmare if I couldn't even handle one dead body?

The handgun was still locked in my hands; it was the only protection I had. Beside me were a couple packs of bullets and I shoved them in the pockets of the white vest, knowing I would need them later. It was always better to have more than enough bullets than not enough at all.

Somehow, I found the strength I needed to stand up, though I did falter for a second. Grimacing at the bodies, I went behind the counter and found the unlocked door there. I froze for only a second, thinking that I had heard one of the bodies almost gasping for breath. _It's only my imagination, _I told myself before practically jumping through the door.

The door I took led to a grayish hallway. There was an elevator beside me but I knew from experience that it probably wouldn't work. Just to prove my point, I tried the button. No sound came and the doors never opened. _See? I knew it wouldn't work. So much for that idea._

A soft crying sound came from somewhere down the hallway. The hallway took an odd turn so I couldn't see the monster that was coming my way. I already knew what it was. Gulping nervously, I raised my gun. The small-sized monster came into view. It had an ugly gray body that walked along on two thin legs. It didn't really have a head, so to speak; just a large stump with a weird indented opening in the middle.

Abruptly, I pulled the trigger but the only sound that came was the clicking of an empty gun. _Damn! I never reloaded! _ It wasn't like I could pull up an inventory, press a few buttons and the gun would automatically reload. Panicking, I took one look at the monster lurching toward me and ran down the hallway. I twisted every knob I could find and one finally swung open. I leaped inside, grateful for the escape.

A growling came from in front of me and my eyes shot open to see one of those dog monsters, the ones with two heads. It hunched down to the ground, prepared to pounce at me. _Oh, God…you've got to be kidding me, right? _I thought about the other monster outside and chose that one instead, ducking out of the room just as the dog jumped at me. This game was harder than it seemed; I had to give the characters credit for actually surviving it.

Back in the hallway, I noticed the map of the mall hanging in front of me and I breathed a sigh of relief. I wasn't bad when it came to playing these games, but it didn't mean I had these places memorized. I tore the map off the wall and held it in front of me as I navigated through the hallway. Part of me wondered where that other monster went to, but I really didn't mind its absence.

At the end of the hallway, a yellow door with red writing—No Smoking, of course—was supposed to lead me to one of the main levels of the mall. That was also where Helen's Bakery was. _Hmmm…maybe I could get ahold of the flamethrower, _I thought as I pushed open the door.

As I did, I heard a deep moaning sound and saw another of those large monsters, similar to the one I had taken down earlier. Its circular head eyed me and one of its thick, long arms reached out to punch me. Its arm landed right in the center of my chest, knocking the breath out of me and making me fly backwards. It dragged its body closer and I crawled around it before it dropped another arm where I had been laying. _That was close…_

I threw open the door of Helen's Bakery and searched around for the flamethrower. It wasn't on the counter like it was supposed to be. Then I remembered you were supposed to beat the game a first time before acquiring the flamethrower. _Aw man, and I was really looking forward to using it. _Disappointed, I took the tongs off a nearby table and hesitated before leaving. My stomach still throbbed from that thing punching me; I knew I would be bruised tomorrow.

I returned outside and noticed that monster moving away in the opposite direction. It was my chance and I ran for the yellow door, crashing through it loudly as I banged my elbow on the wooden doorframe. _Ow! Now I'll be bruised in two places tomorrow! _

Cursing in my head, I dashed down the gray hallway again, almost toppling over the small monster I had ignored before. It cried out shrilly as it was knocked to the ground and I disregarded it, heading for one of the unlocked rooms. I remembered there would be a key underneath a wooden crate—honestly, why didn't Heather just _lift_ the thing? Why make it so complicated as to have to go to a _bakery_ and get _tongs_? _Because it's Silent Hill, that's why,_ I reminded myself.

I found the door, but only after I almost went into the room with the double-headed dog. This room was slightly bigger and had shelves that lined one whole wall. Books, boxes, and other materials were stacked on the shelves carelessly. There was another box of bullets and two health drinks, which I crammed into my pockets. Larger boxes were scattered and piled around the room.

My eye caught the strange red painted symbol on the spines of the books and I allowed my fingers to brush over them. Nothing miraculous happened; it was just the familiar symbol that was displayed throughout the game. _No saving the game this time. No second chances. _

The crate was positioned next to a large box that was marked "fragile." Unlike Heather, I dug my fingernails into the bottom of the crate and lifted up, but it stayed right where it was. _What the hell? Is it glued to the floor? _Looking closer, I saw white drops of dried paste oozing from underneath the crate. _Oh…so that's why the tongs are so necessary. _Stubbornly, I refused to give in and tried tearing the crate away again. Sighing, I lowered my body until I was kneeling beside the crate and pushed the tongs underneath.

It took me a couple minutes to find the key with the tongs. All I could hear was metal scraping as I blindly directed the tongs around. A faint scratching of something else hit my ears and I used the tongs to scrape the key along until it slid out on the floor. _This will be an interesting story for my parents after they learn I've skipped school. 'What did you learn today, darling?' 'Oh, nothing. I just learned how to use tongs to grab a key under a crate that's super-glued to the floor. Yay,' _I thought sarcastically.

Before I left the room, I decided to figure out how to reload the gun. It must have taken me at least twenty minutes to reload it with new bullets because my legs were aching from standing in one spot for so long. _There, at least that's done. Now I don't have to run screaming every time I see a monster. _

Leaving the room with the key pressed firmly in the palm of my hand, I retraced my steps until I saw the yellow door. I also saw the small monster tagging along with another of its kind. My mouth dropped as I watched the two of them, ambling slowly towards me. _What? It called for backup or something? _ They were close and I had no choice but to fire a couple bullets into each of them. I gasped each time I fired a bullet; I had to get used to how the gun felt in my hands. I kicked the two monsters and left their bleeding bodies behind. I was just glad I had nothing else to lose in my stomach.

…

In the main level of the mall, I was grateful that those big, bulky monsters weren't anywhere near me. I could hear their low growling, but I couldn't see them. I decided to take that as a good thing. Using my memory of Silent Hill 3, I found the correct door and inserted the key into its lock, waiting for that fateful click. The knob twisted freely in my hand and I was suddenly inside a type of bookstore. There were at least four aisles of books and two whole bookshelves lining the walls. The lights above were fizzling and crackling, but there was very little light.

In one aisle, there were three fallen books which I knew held the number to the keypad on the exit door. Picking them up—God, were they heavy books!—I stacked them on the shelf until their numbers made sense. _6241…got it. Why couldn't they just have it written on a piece of paper? Who the hell writes the combination to a keypad on books?_

I didn't want to be in this place any longer than I had to. The lights dimmed as the electricity shorted out. The darkness was so thick; I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. Closing my eyes, I wished that I wouldn't be kept in darkness much longer. When I opened my eyes, the darkness was still there and I had to brush my hands along the walls in order to find my way to the door. The lights refused to come on, so I had to act like a blind person and feel around the keys for the right numbers. It took me three tries before the door sprang open, unlocked. _And I said let there be light, _I thought, stepping into the bright hallway.

It looked the same as that gray hallway I had been in before. They really needed a new paintjob and with a color that wasn't so…depressing. _What am I thinking? I'm in a video game and a Silent Hill video game at that. It's supposed to be this way, even if it is mildly depressing. _I was too busy arguing with myself to notice the woman blocking my path. As I was staring at the drab walls, I bumped into her and fell backwards to the ground. _That was embarrassing. _

"Oh, sorry," I muttered, getting to my feet. The woman lifted a bony hand to brush herself off, as though she thought I might have infectious germs. She was wearing a long-sleeved black dress that reached down to her ankles. Her long, nearly white hair flowed over her shoulders, contrasting with the dark colors of her clothing. Those wide gray eyes of hers never lingered from my face and it made me a little uncomfortable. I knew this woman; it was Claudia, Alessa's sister. _Oh, boy…here we go. _"Claudia," I whispered and then bit down on my lip hard. Her gray eyes seemed to get bigger as she distinctly heard what I said.

"Do you remember?" Her high-pitched, accented voice went right through my head, just as it did whenever I was playing this game. Her question rang through my head and I decided to play dumb so that she wouldn't become any more suspicious than she might have been already.

"Remember what? The fact that you were in my way?" My voice came out harsh, but she appeared unaffected by its quality. "About those monsters…"

"They've come to witness the Beginning. The rebirth of Paradise, despoiled by mankind," she responded calmly as if she were talking about the weather. This was the way it always was with Claudia. Paradise this and the birth of God that. To me, it was a bunch of nonsense and unnecessary trouble. I threw my hands up in the air in frustration. I didn't have time for this at all.

"Whatever. Now, if you'll kindly get out of my way, I'll be leaving," I retorted, trying to push past her. She lifted one of her hands and placed it on my chest, forcing me to stumble back and away from her.

"Don't you know? Your power is needed," she explained, pointing a long finger directly at me. My power? Was this woman serious with this brainwashed nonsense? In the words of Heather, was everyone a complete mental case here or was it just me? If Claudia actually believed I was sticking around to birth a demonic entity, she had another thing coming. Like my gun, for example. "I am Claudia," she informed me, deliberately pronouncing every syllable of her name. I rolled my eyes at her.

"And your point is?" Crossing my arms over my still aching chest, I glared furiously at her.

"Remember me and your true self as well, also that which you must become. The one who will lead us to Paradise with blood stained hands," she said, turning away from me. Did this woman ever know when to shut up? It was easy to see why Heather had gotten so annoyed at her.

Suddenly, a deep tremor erupted in my body and it felt like one hundred knives were stabbing me all over. The muscles in my legs cramped up, causing me to fall to the floor. My stomach twisted and then untwisted only to twist once more. It was unending and the most painful thing I had ever felt. My head felt like it was ready to explode and splatter my brains on the walls. _God, help me! It's too painful to even think! _Was this how Heather felt whenever this happened to her? If so, then I felt the utmost sympathy for her at this point.

Claudia's back was facing me now and I realized she was walking away. The pain continued and my ears were ringing. I knew this wouldn't stop until I either died or reached the end of this game. _Or I could kill Claudia…_The thought was tempting and I even reached for my gun. It took every cell in my body to fight off the pain long enough to focus on her and shoot a couple of bullets. Each one greatly missed her body and I swore. As she turned the corner, I saw a wide smile spreading on her face. Then she was gone. _I swear, I'm going to get her sometime,_ I vowed as the pain slowly melted away.

Every inch of my body was throbbing and aching. My face was drenched with sweat from struggling through the waves of pain and the ground felt cold on my skin. I must have been laying there for at least a few minutes, though it felt like an eternity before the pain vanished completely. _What the hell is wrong with that woman? _ Taking a couple deep breaths, I used the wall as a support so that I could get my body off the ground.

Limping over to the elevator, I pressed the button to call it, knowing it would come. My ears were still ringing and I could barely hear my own unsteady breathing. The elevator doors slid open to reveal a plain car with white walls. I pressed whatever button my hands found and the elevator descended, making my stomach flip. I rested my head against the wall and wished I was in my warm bed and that this was all just a dream.

A buzz of static pierced my ears as a radio clattered to the ground. It was about time; of course, I needed the radio if I was going to be avoiding these monsters. It was red, had a few scratch marks on it, and was very small—perfect size to fit in one of the vest pockets.

The elevator doors slid open to reveal more darkness. This elevator was different; it was a metal cage with a fence wrapped around it instead of white walls. My boots thumped against the metal ground as I walked into it. It wasn't like I had any other choice, right? The doors slid closed behind me and it began to descend even further, but not before I caught sight of the monster located behind the fence.

It was Voltiel, the figure who often resurrected Heather whenever she died in the game. Would he resurrect me as well? His large body resembled those other tall monsters. Its head spun in thousands of directions at once, reminding me of Linda Blair in The Exorcist. _Nice image when I'm stuck in a hellhole like Silent Hill. Wonderful image. _It looked like he was spinning a couple of valves and I wondered why he did that.As the car descended, I lost sight of Voltiel, not that I wasn't glad about that.

The rusted cage groaned and creaked as I dropped further down into my own personal hell. Leaning against one of the fences, I prayed this was all a dream. _When the hell am I going to wake up? _

…..

**I actually made this one a bit longer than my other two chapters (see, told you). So, how did you guys like it? Of course, I'm always open to constructive criticism (so if you think I should improve on something, tell me!). Otherwise, I hope to update the next chapter soon! (= **


	4. Blood and Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Silent Hill series or any of its characters, places, or other relative ideas. These ideas belong to Konami, not me. The only thing I own is my OC, Katy. **

**A/N: Time for the third chapter. Again, I want to give a shout out to UndeadCowboy for giving me such good feedback and helpful tips; those kind of comments really help to make me a better writer. Well, I hope everyone who is reading this enjoys it! **

**Chapter 4: Blood and Pain**

The metal cage that somehow passed for an elevator crashed against the ground, causing me to lose my footing. Sprawled on the filthy floor, I watched as the doors slowly slid open with a piercing, creaking sound. It rang through my ears and echoed through the elevator shaft. For a long time, I stayed there on the floor, my legs tucked underneath my body, and hesitated leaving the Cage, as I had christened it. Who knew what could be out there, waiting for a chance to attack me and brutally rip me to shreds? A choice had to be made soon; my legs were quickly falling asleep, the sensation of pins and needles already coursing through them. Plus, I didn't think the Cage was going to be heading up anytime soon. _Well, here goes nothing..._

Getting to my feet, I shook off the pins and needles before poking my head outside. I was in some small alcove that was completely hidden in darkness. It was only about three feet wide and I could see there were no signs of monsters coming from the left end of the hallway. Unfortunately, I couldn't see the other end, which meant I had to leave the Cage.

Everything in the mall had changed since I took that elevator ride. The floors and walls were caked in grime, blood, and God only knew what else. The doors were now yellow with age, their paint peeling in long strips. Their bronze doorknobs were practically rusted shut, the keyholes oozing some sort of black slime. The lights above flickered endlessly, threatening to short out at any given moment. _This place is so unsanitary and gross...only mental cases would put up with this! _

Shaking, I moved myself into the hallway and in plain view. A deep, throaty howl—one that sounded like it came from a pure werewolf—came from my right. A Double Head had lifted its head from where it was slurping down what looked to be a fetus or larvae. The sight of its writhing, red body made my stomach twist. The Double Head eyed me suspiciously and then, with another long chilling howl, it hunched down on its hind legs, ready to pounce. _Oh, no..._

With all the strength I had in my body, I ran down the opposite end of the hallway. Its paws slapped the ground and it sounded close behind. A shadow swept across the light that was shining on one wall and I knew it had jumped. Its canine teeth sunk into the flesh of my leg and I let out a wailing scream as it tore its jaws back and forth. Blood trickled down and into my boot as pieces of my leg came apart. My hands clenched in pain along with my teeth. I could almost feel the dog's tongue pushing into my leg and lapping up my blood as it came pouring out.

Instinctively, I lifted my gun and pointed it at one of the dog's heads. It never noticed; it was too busy feeding off of my flesh and blood. With my eyes closed, I allowed my finger to pull the trigger. A blast erupted from the gun and the dog's high-pitched whines came along with it.

Opening my eyes, I saw the body lying a few feet away; it had been forced off my leg and backwards as the bullet entered its head. Grasping the wall for support, I moved close to it and used my good leg to kick any remaining life out of it. A sheen of sweat rolled down my face as I tried breathing through the pain that lingered in my wound. _Oh, God, this hurts like hell! _

Leaning against the decaying wall, I used one hand to rip a thick layer of cloth from the top of the orange shirt underneath the white vest. I really hated that orange turtleneck that Heather wore anyway. In fact, I always hated turtlenecks period. If it weren't for the risk of getting my throat torn open along with my leg, I would have ditched it then and there.

Carefully, I wrapped the soft layer of cloth around my wounded leg. The crimson blood easily stained through the cloth and I cursed; it wouldn't last long at this rate. Tearing another strip of orange cloth to tie around my leg, I figured I would soon be wearing less of a turtleneck and more of a belly shirt. _Wonderful. Thank God Pyramid Head isn't in this game..._

Consulting my map, I decided that the easiest way to go would be to follow the hallway to my left, limping all the way. Occasionally, my fingertips grazed the wall, in which case I instantly pulled away. The walls felt slimy and thick with disgusting fluid. Blood stained my fingers and I tried as best I could to wipe it off on my skirt. Scowling, I kept moving along, avoiding the walls whenever I could.

A yellow door, splattered with blood, was located directly at the end of the hallway and I entered it, my gun raised in my right hand just in case there were any other enemies who might want to chew my skin off.

The room was pretty big, but it looked just as much of a disaster as the rest of the mall. The dark green wallpaper was peeling and ripping. A gray cabinet that reached from the floor to the ceiling was positioned next to the door and it held a couple of health drinks. I drank one immediately—the taste of it was bland and bitter—and was glad to see that the swelling in my leg was starting to decrease. A white cot, similar to the kind you would see in a prison or institution, was across the room. Blood had spilt over the sheets and a white cloth on the bed showed that symbol again. A single wooden chair was beside the bed, as though someone had been visiting an ill friend.

On the other side of the room was a desk, the kind you see in offices. Paperwork was spread out, but none of it was remotely interesting. A paperweight was dripping with blood and the sight of it sent chills down my spine. I think I remembered seeing that same thing in a horror movie once. An ampoule was inside one of the open drawers of the desk and I wondered how I was going to carry all these items.

My eye caught the sight of a small leather bag on the floor beside the desk. It had no handle, but it would be perfect to carry my items. Creatively, I removed my orange turtleneck and stripped a long length of cloth in order to make a strap for the bag. When I was satisfied with it, I wrapped it around my waist and tied the cloth together behind my back. To my relief, it managed to hold my health items and my packs of bullets without breaking and it was a pretty snug fit. _The things you could accomplish with a shirt..._

I didn't see anything else I could use in the room, so I left, making sure to zip up the white vest ahead of time. The corridor was empty as I slipped down the hallway, holding my map in my hands. A large door led to another area of the mall and I hastily took it, praying I could find a flashlight soon. _And a doctor and maybe a shower as well. Some hot food wouldn't be bad, either,_ I thought as my stomach released a deep growl.

On my way down the hallway, I had to dodge past two Closers, who were determined to strike me with their long, extended arms. They were incredibly slow, so it wasn't much of a challenge to bypass them in the darkness. The hallway began looking more and more familiar; pieces of the game came back to me as I racked my brain to recall where the flashlight was.

A simple doorway at the end of the hall drew my attention and a flashback of my experience with the game convinced me to open the door. _A-ha! I found it! _It was the room with the flashlight. Shelves lined one whole wall, a few items such as medical kits laying around. Boxes were piled in a heap in one corner. A red button on the wall was labeled with a sign that notified the employees to turn the lights off when the room was not in use. _Alright, then. _

As I pressed the red button, the lights went off simultaneously. A single flash of light glowed from between the boxes, casting my shadow on the wall. I reached my hand beyond the boxes and pulled out a small white flashlight that easily clipped onto the pocket of the white vest. Having the light to guide me made me feel a little better and safer, at least as much as I can in a place like Silent Hill.

Outside in the hallway, the Closers were nowhere to be seen even though I could still hear their grunting in the distance. A faded sign pointed to the restrooms and I ducked into the ladies' room, hoping there would be running water. It seemed like a massacre had occurred there, everything was covered in trash, grime, and contaminated water from the toilets. The window was rusted shut, but I wasn't looking to escape anyway; it was darkest night I had ever seen, close to the night James had traveled through Dark South Vale in Silent Hill 2.

Scrunching my nose at the sight of the discolored toilet water, I turned the taps in hopes that clear water would come rushing out. The taps creaked and groaned as I twisted them. Water finally did spill out, but the color of it wasn't what normal water should look like. It was blood; the red fluid was quickly filling the rusty sink. The smell of it was overwhelming and I had to cover my nose as I twisted the knob, putting a stop to the flow of blood. I felt like I was going to throw up again, but these toilets were already disgusting enough.

My eyes strayed to a stall that had its door closed. My mind flashed back to a moment when I was playing Silent Hill 3 and Heather had knocked on that door. The result had been scary and unimaginable. The same thing had also happened to me in Silent Hill 2, inside the prison. My curiosity was rising as I stared at the door. _Don't do it. Don't knock on the door. You know what will happen already, _my inner voice argued.

Curiosity got the best of me and I sauntered over to the stall. Slowly, I brought my fist up to the door and rapped on it. The only thing there was to hear was silence, thick and heavy. Taking a deep breath, I walked three steps away, waiting for the next step. An unmistakable opening of the door came from behind me and I debated whether I really wanted to look. The bathroom exit was right there...

Bracing myself for the result, I spun around and peeked into the stall. It was just as I had imagined, only it seemed worse now that it wasn't just a videogame. Dark—almost black—blood drenched the walls, the floor, and the toilet. Blood was pooling inside, almost reaching the rim. It _was_ a massacre. _Oh my god...oh my God..._

Hot vomit rushed up into my throat and I gripped the edge of a sink, emptying whatever was left in my stomach, which was technically nothing at all. It felt like my soul was being ripped from my body as I leaned over the sink, the image of the bathroom stall burned forever into my mind.

…

**Could you imagine what you would do if you saw something like that? Well, this is Silent Hill, after all. Sorry it's taking so long to get through the mall, but you got to admit that is a very long part of the game. And that's just the beginning! I hope the readers enjoyed the chapter and I'll start working on the next chapter as soon as I can. (= **


	5. Darkest Before the Dawn

**Disclaimer: Of course, I do not own anything related to Silent Hill. That would be ridiculous (and amazing). All I own is my OC, Katy. That's it. **

**A/N: First off, sorry for the wait (life got in the way) and a shout out to UndeadCowboy; that review was…epic (for me, anyway). It gave me so much inspiration and motivation! Now, on to the chapter and this will include the end of the mall level (let's see how I do!). **

**Chapter 5: Darkest Before The Dawn**

My stomach stopped clenching tightly after only five minutes, but it felt like an eternity since I had opened that stall door. All that blood and gore…it still burned a hole in the back of my brain. My hands gripped the sink until they were white and started to hurt. My head hung over the sink, my eyes closed tightly as if that would help erase the image that lingered there. A string of clear spit ran down my chin and I wiped it away with the back of my hand. _This isn't happening. It's all just a dream. I'm going to open my eyes and wake up from this nightmare!_

Too bad that kind of wishing didn't work. Lifting an eyelid, I still saw the dirty sink below me, now filled with the remaining contents of my stomach. It wasn't a dream and for all I knew there was no waking up. Breathing deeply, I forced myself to calm down and think clearly.

This was Silent Hill, probably the scariest fictional town there was in a videogame. I just happened to be stuck in it. For whatever reason, the town had chosen me as its victim. If I didn't stop acting weak whenever I encountered something scary, I would never get out of here alive. All I needed to do was face it and get through it as soon as possible.

The self-advice seemed to work a little. My body began to relax and I was able to stand up straight without the sensation that my head would fall off my shoulders. The palms of my hands were red from holding on to the edges of the sink. There was still some intense pain from that dog bite and dried blood caked the side of my leg all the way down to my boot. Smirking down at it, I figured that if another Double Head came along, it would get the lucky chance to rip off my leg completely.

Ignoring the gruesome stall as best I could, I slipped through the bathroom door and into the dim hallway. The stench of fresh blood from that stall was still inside my nose and I gulped down mouthfuls of somewhat fresh air.

_Okay, think, _I concentrated on focusing my attention on the task at hand. The sooner I got out of here, the better. _All I have to do is find the moonstone, which just happens to be inside a walnut of all things. Then I just have to fight that creepy worm-like monster…_My breath caught in my throat and anxiety overtook me at the thought of fighting that thing.

An inhuman growl rose from the deep darkness to my right and my anxiety increased. It drowned out the screeching static of my radio, it was so obnoxious. Moving my eyes towards the shadows beside me, I could just make out the outline of a Double Head, its two heads twisting in impossible positions. _Oh, God…not again!_

Without giving me a chance to react, the Double Head lunged from the darkness, its tongue almost a foot long and wagging around in the air. Its teeth were bared and looked deadly sharp, with blood crusting the edges. Releasing a scream, I held an arm up to protect my face. The dog's smelly breath filled my nostrils and I gagged slightly, anticipating the impact of its jaws in my skin.

The impact never came. A few inches away, the Double Head whined and squealed in pain, the kind of sound that sent a chill up my nerves whenever that sound came from a dog. Cautiously lowering my arm, I realized what had happened. One of those tall creatures had swept the dog away with its arm before it managed to land on me. Its head spun wildly and a sense of recognition came.

_Valtiel? He saved me? _I knew Valtiel could easily resurrect Heather after dying in the game, but this was unexpected. He plunged his sharp claws into the Double Head's body, silencing it forever. Digging the claws out—and taking a few chunks of the dog's flesh with it—he glanced at me apprehensively.

For a second, it almost felt as though he could see me, even though there were no distinguishable eyes on its gray face. He just stood there, staring at me and not harming me. With a tip of the head, Valtiel turned and dragged its body along the corridor and out of sight.

"Thank you," I whispered into the thick darkness, knowing that if it weren't for his sudden appearance, I'd most likely be a goner by now. It was nice to know I had received some unlikely help from something in this nightmare. _The moonstone, _I reminded myself. _Time is of the essence…_

Up ahead was an ivory, delicately carved door that seemed familiar. My flashlight reflected off a shiny sign on the window that showed the name of the shop. The sign was yellow and faded, but I could tell it had once been vibrant just like everything else in this mall. A red awning hung over my head and small droplets of blood poured down as if it were raining. _What the hell? I don't even want to know where that blood is coming from. _Covering my head with my hands—and yelping when some of the warm drops landed on my hands—I made my way into the small shop.

It was empty, like an apartment or space that is ready to be rented out. A few small cases were set along the side of the room, their glass coverings shattered into pieces. Dust and residue was layered on the fine wood floor and the abandoned objects. A checkout desk was next to the door, with a poster on the side boasting about a special sale with everything in the store 30% off. _I don't think they're going to be having that special sale anytime soon_, I thought as I eyed the poster.

In one of the broken cases was a tiny pink pillow, the kind with trimming along the edges and golden tassels on each corner. Sitting in the very center of the pillow was the walnut I needed. _Eureka! _ It was one of the only items left in the store, though why a walnut would be in a glass case on a fancy pillow was beyond me. _The things that pass for important in Silent Hill…_

An idea popped into my head as I was stuffing the walnut into one of the pockets of my white vest. I really didn't want to prolong this "experience", which included going out of my way to search for a nutcracker. Placing the walnut on the dirty wooden floor, I raised my foot and smashed the heel of my boot against the shell. It did little damage; the only thing that came out of it was a thin crack along the shell. _Oh, come on. Crack already! Or are you going to make my life more difficult than it already is? _

Lifting my foot again, I used the same technique and heard a distinctive cracking sound as my heel connected with the walnut. The shell had practically broken in two; it just needed a little prying of my fingernails to reveal the milky white moonstone. Holding the delicate stone up like a trophy, I grinned and silently gloated. _Take that, Heather! Certainly saves time, doesn't it? _

Pocketing the jewel, I left the store with a satisfied smile on my face. In my victory of retrieving the moonstone in such short notice, I temporarily forgot about the "rain" outside. My smile transformed into an expression of disgust as a trickle of filthy blood fell into my hair, staining the blond color to a crimson shade. My hands clenched in frustration as I tried to pretend that didn't happen. _Is it entirely impossible for me to catch a break at all? Now I'll have to take a shower just to remove the blood from my hair! _

Cursing, I stomped down the hallway, not caring what creature heard me then. They would be quite unlucky if they ran into me at that point. I was fuming so much and was so preoccupied with wiping the blood from the crown of my head that I nearly missed the restaurant in front of me. My nose was inches away from the door before I realized I had almost walked into it. What was even stranger was that the door was ajar.

The anger leaving me, I went on my guard and carefully edged the door open. The door gave a shrill moan as it opened wider, allowing me to see inside. It was like any other restaurant in the world; there were multiple wooden tables scattered around the room, some with menus still laying on their surfaces. A tilted chalkboard on the wall demanded customers to "please seat themselves", written in grayish white chalk. A larger chalkboard was hanging behind a bar and I had to admit that most of the dishes sounded good. My stomach grumbled in agreement.

Above my head was a silver ladder. It was too high for my five-foot-four figure to reach, no matter how much I jumped like an idiot. What I was supposed to use was that cruddy hanger from a rundown clothes shop, but I wasn't going to venture out there to get it. _Come on, Katy. Be clever. Oh, look. There are thousands of wooden tables around…_

Studying the wooden tables, I wondered if any of them were sturdy enough to hold my weight. Shrugging, I figured it was best to at least try it. Shoving my entire weight against one particularly large table, I managed to move it directly under the ladder. Climbing on top, I felt the table shift and shake a little. The silver ladder was still out of my reach despite my elevated stance. Jumping, my fingers grazed the cold ladder. _Come on, come on…a little higher! This is what I get for skipping gym class! _

Bending at my knees, I launched myself into the open air and my fingers wrapped around the ladder. For a second, my body stayed there, my feet swaying in the air as I attempted to pull the ladder down. My fingers began slipping off the slick surface of the first rung.

Stupidly, I tried pulling my body up closer to the ladder so that I could pull it downwards. An aching sensation filled my left side as I dropped back down a few inches. The ladder slid down with me at a quick pace and I collapsed onto the hard table below. _Okay, maybe finding the hanger wouldn't have been such a bad idea after all, _I realized as I rubbed my bruised arms and legs. They were already turning black and blue. Sighing, I grabbed onto the ladder and ascended to the third floor.

…..

The first thing I heard was static, but it wasn't coming from my radio, much to my relief. The static was coming from a little black television up ahead, gray and white snow covering the screen.

Filling the hallway of the third floor were hospital beds, the white sheets stained with dried blood and lifted by the bodies underneath. I wasn't even sure if those people were dead, but I wasn't going to check. _What the hell are hospital beds doing in a mall? _ A soft moan seemed to come from the bed closest to me and I darted down the hallway, not wanting to stick around any longer.

The small television set was inside a window of a store. The static grew louder as I approached it. Briefly, I wondered if this television could be reacting to the supernatural forces of Silent Hill, like the mysterious hospital beds for instance. Within the static, a faint gray picture went in and out. It was hard to make out, but it looked like the image of a young girl, crying out for her father. _Cheryl? Or Alessa? _

Turning my back on it, I raced for the escalator to my left, the static becoming more distant as I went, but never fully diminishing. The escalator was still, forcing me to climb it like I would with stairs. At the very top was a black door with a large red moon in its center. A few lines of writing were inscribed into the door, but I paid no attention to it. Pulling the moonstone out, I looked around the door, wondering where to put it. _This is so much easier in the game; the only it says is that you use an item and click! It works…here, you have to do everything yourself! _

A miniscule indent below the doorknob was shaped like the moonstone. It was so tiny that I easily missed it the first time I studied the door. Fitting the stone into the indicated space, the door unlocked with a sharp click. _Thank God! I'm almost out! _

The door opened onto an empty platform that was similar to the main sections of the mall. There were no other doors or even a railing to prevent someone from falling into the depths of darkness below. The sound of my boots tapping on the grimy tiles echoed around me, as if the place were mocking my presence. A narrow ledge led to an endless ladder, descending into the unimaginable horrors below. _Well, here goes nothing, _I thought while leaning over the edge to peer into the immense darkness. Carefully, I lowered my body onto the ladder and the darkness swallowed me whole. _It's always darkest before the dawn…right? _

…..

It was freezing as I stepped down onto the soft dirt ground. The openings of several tunnels lined the sides of the room and I swore I could hear the heavy breathing of that worm creature in one of them. Shivering both from fear and the temperature, I took a few steps into the room, my eyes scanning around for any sign of movement.

The grinding sound of metal came from behind me. As I spun on my heels, I remembered what had happened to the ladder in the game. Now, it was torn from the wall and hanging at an odd angle. Pieces of the last few steps were scattered on the ground.

The heavy breathing grew as the worm boss erupted from one of the tunnels to my left. Its flabby flesh split into two, revealing a row of sharp jaws. Even though it had no visible eye sockets, the thing charged right for me. Shaking, I emptied a round of bullets into its face before it knocked me to the ground. Pain soared up my legs as I lay there, filling my lungs with air and the musty scent of the dirt. _Get up! It's coming back! _

Somehow, I managed to ignore the pain and got to my feet, swaying just a bit. Holding my handgun close to my chest, I listened for the worm. It crashed through another tunnel—to my right this time. A piercing screech hit my ears. Gritting my teeth, I aimed for the worm's mouth and shot off the last of my bullets.

The worm lifted its body in the air and collided against the ground with a thud. Just to be careful, I swung my boot into its gray head. Dropping to my knees, I wanted nothing else than to leave this place.

The haunting siren rang out through the tunnels. My flashlight dimmed and then the walls of the tunnels ceased to exist. The body of the worm was wrapped in tendrils of darkness. The tendrils snaked along the ground and spiraled up my legs. The siren grew increasingly loud as I was finally carried away on a dark river.

…..

It's finally the end of the mall level! I'm hoping to update soon. Thank you to those of you who are reading my story!


	6. Ghosts and Subways

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Silent Hill franchise or anything related to it. The only character I own is my OC, Katy. **

**A/N: Holy crap, this chapter has over 4,000 words! That's a record even for me. Hope you guys enjoy it! (=**

**Chapter 6: Ghosts and Subways**

The light was burning my eyes. My head was throbbing painfully and it took too much effort to stand up and study my surroundings. Everything was blurry and it was hard to remember. What the hell happened? Then, all at once it rushed forward with blinding speed. The mall, the Otherworld, that worm-like creature. _Oh, yeah…I'm stuck in a Silent Hill game. How could I forget? _

Slowly, I got to my feet and I winced as a fresh wave of pain came from my leg. I realized the cloth was heavily stained with blood and I needed to change it again. God, it hurt. If I didn't get out of here soon, it would probably become infected or something. _What will my mom say when she figures out I have to lose my leg? That'll be an interesting conversation. _

Ignoring the pain that was literally everywhere in my body, I glanced around and sighed. The mall was back to normal. Instead of gruesome, rotted details, the overly clean white tiles marked the floor. The lights above were a bit dimmed due to closing time, but still glowed brighter than any light in the Otherworld, casting away every possible shadow. The doors were bright and covered in attractive store flyers, offering last minute sales. It was strange to think that—just a minute ago—this place was hell on earth. _Strange and creepy. _

Just ahead were the set of green doors labeled with the mall's entrance. Tossing my blood-stained blond hair back from my eyes, I headed straight for them. I had had enough of this mall; I wanted out like a prisoner wanting freedom from his cell. The doors creaked open when I pushed against them, opening up into the main lobby. An overhanging sign pointed to the subway entrance while another set of doors led out to the streets. _Yeah, right. I'm not falling for taking the subway. I'd be naïve if I just went along with this whole thing,_ I thought as I started for the doors, limping and aching all the way.

"Katherine," a voice made me pause. It was Douglas again and he appeared shaken up by what had happened. I wondered where he had been this whole time and how he even managed to survive. His eyes roamed over me and I figured I looked like a royal mess; I had blood in my hair, blood all over my clothes, a torn up leg, and a trail of dried blood falling into my boot. "Whoa," he muttered, gazing at me with narrowed eyes.

"You don't have to say it. I know I look bad," I replied, staring down at my body. He didn't even have a scratch on him. How was that even possible? Douglas pointed to my wounded leg in shock. I had yet to wrap another piece of cloth around it.

"You need a hospital. That leg looks pretty bad," he said, stepping closer to examine it. Rolling my eyes, I began to walk away. I hated it when people examined me like that, no matter what I looked like. I could handle myself and the fact that I survived so far was proof.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I am fine," I stated, forcing my weight against the entrance doors. They barely budged; they were locked for the night. _You're kidding me, right? This place is going to force me to use the subway? So how is Douglas getting home? _

"Well, what just happened? That monster…what the hell was that?" Glaring at the subway sign, I turned to face him. He was incredibly clueless, wasn't he? Well, I wasn't about to tell him all the good details; he probably wouldn't even believe me right now.

"How am I supposed to know? All I can tell you is that it's something to do with me," I said, giving him something to think over. I wondered if there was a back entrance I could use. Maybe the employees haven't locked it yet…

"What's so special about you, anyway?" Douglas's question stopped me. If it were Heather, it would be simple to answer at this point. But, why me? Why had I been dragged into this? I never did anything to deserve it, did I? Or was I supposed to play the role of God's latest victim, much like Heather was? A twisting sensation curled through my lower belly and I groaned. _Please…I will do anything if this is just a dream. God, if this turns out to be just a dream, I'll do every single chore around my house for a month straight…without complaining! Oh, please…_

"What's wrong?" Concern dripped from Douglas's words. The pain and reluctance I felt must have been written on my face. I wasn't about to open up and let Douglas hear my worries and such. No way.

"Nothing. I told you, I'm fine," I snapped, moving towards the stairs before I actually made the decision to take the subway. It didn't look like I had a choice. _Fine, have it your way. _

"What should I do?" It was a pathetic question and I didn't have time for it whatsoever. Frustration overwhelmed me as I descended the stairs.

"Hell if I know," I answered as Douglas disappeared from my line of sight. The last I saw him, a grim expression covered his face and he was shaking his head with pity as he watched me vanish into the depths of the subway, which was to become just another level of hell for me.

…..

_Okay, let's get this over with. I hate subways or anything underground. _The tunnel was shadowy, though not immediately unsanitary as it would have been if I were still stuck in the Otherworld. Billboards showed off colorful posters while signs swung in the air, pointing the way to Bergen Street. _That isn't my street, that's Heather's. This can't be happening. _In fact, I almost turned around to go find Douglas. If I had, maybe he could have given me a ride.

The narrow tunnel expanded into a platform, with ticket booths, turnstiles, and a row of payphones along one wall. There was no one in the ticket booth, which was weird. As I passed the payphones, one jingled briefly though every one of them had a sign attached that read "out of order." _Creepy…if it's like that birthday phone call, then I certainly don't want to know about it. _

Sliding over the edge of one of the telephone stalls was an old, yellowed newspaper. On the front page was an article that mentioned a freak accident in the subway. It sounded familiar as I read it. _The subway ghost…_A swift chill tickled the back of my neck; it felt like someone brushing their fingers along my skin. Whipping around, I saw that there was nothing there at all. _Maybe I'm starting to imagine things. That's all it is. My imagination is running away and who could blame me? _

Taped on a billboard beside the telephone booths was a single map of the subway and I tore it from the board, knowing I'd need it for later. Taking the map of the mall out of my vest pocket, I switched it for the map of the subway. Tossing the mall map aside onto the ground—there was no one here to stop me from littering—I eased my way through the nearest turnstiles. The clanking of the turnstiles ricocheted through the subway, growing more eerie the farther it grew.

_Bergen Street…Bergen Street…where's the platform? _Following the twisting corridors, I allowed the map to guide me towards the right platform. A set of wide stairs led to some of the lower platforms and a sign above read "Bergen Street" with an arrow pointing down. _If you say so,_ I thought as I started to descend. A deep, animal growl made me freeze in my tracks. It was the kind of growl that came from a tiger that was threatened, about to leap and attack. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end and my instincts told me not to look back. _Still, I was never one to listen to my instincts. _

There was nothing there. Just an empty, clean corridor that occasionally grew dim with the swinging overhead lights. Was I seriously imagining things or was there something watching me from the shadows? The subway ghost, perhaps? Was I already falling over the brink of insanity?

"Leave me alone," I called out to the ghost, my voice trembling with fear. I was never one to believe in ghosts, but this was different. Nothing was too impossible or surreal in Silent Hill. "What did I ever do to you? Nothing, that's what." _Great, there's the possibility that I'm going insane and now I'm talking to a ghost. That's a huge step up. _

With my heart thudding against my chest at a million miles a minute, I took small steps down the stairs and emerged on the lower level. At the very bottom was another long hallway that branched off into a few separate corridors. The platform for Bergen Street was at the end of the hallway, as if I were stuck in a tunnel and had to reach the light. _Except it's the opposite. I'm only digging deeper into the darkness. Soon it'll swallow me whole. _

Hurrying, I raced down that long hallway, the faces of the models on the ads staring at me as I passed. Paranoia swept over me as I imagined the "ghost" trailing me, especially after I tried communicating with it. My feet paused as a glow of red washed over me from somewhere down one of the corridors. It was one of the Order's symbols, used as a save point in the game. This one was more decorative and larger than the ones I had seen in the mall and it covered one of the bright ads.

As I moved to stand in front of it, something inside me was pulling me towards it. It was like I was detached from my body, watching someone else control it. My hand reached forward and I didn't know what I was doing until I placed the hand over the symbol. All of a sudden, images from a long time ago flashed through my skull with the speed of light. My lungs stopped breathing as I focused on the blinding images.

There was a girl with long, dark hair being held down on a table. Another image replaced that one; a man with brown hair and sad, mournful eyes. _Harry Mason._ The girl's picture returned and intense pain came with it. It was the pain that she was feeling as her mother called forth the birth of a God so fearful that it would only mean destruction. Agony swept through her—_through me—_as I watched her die, watched the fearsome God make way into the world. It was gruesome, terrifying, and took the life of the young girl as it yearned for life. All these images overwhelmed my brain until I wrenched my hand away from the symbol, swaying with dizziness. _What the hell…? That's what they did to her. That's what they did to Alessa, to Cheryl…to me? Was that going to happen to me? _

"Oh, God…please let me leave. Please let me wake up," I cried, collapsing to the ground. That pain had felt so real, so much more intolerable than any pain I had ever felt in my life. There was little strength left in my body after viewing those scenes. "Come on, get up," I urged myself, using the wall as support for my body. Clenching my fists, I glided along the wall until I found the sign for Bergen Street again. _From now on, no touching the red symbols of the Order, okay? _

….

The subway platform was empty, as I expected it to be. I had only hesitated for a moment before going down to the last level. There was an occult book on one of the stairwells, explaining how the spirits of the dead my come "alive" again at the exact times of their death. Checking my watch, I saw that it was almost ten at night.

There was only one glowing light on the platform and that was where I chose to stand. It was as silent as the grave; there were no horns coming from any approaching trains or mysterious growling to freak me out. Awkwardly, I waited for the train, wondering what could be holding it up. _Come on, I just want to get home or at least get above ground sometime soon. _It occurred to me more than once that dying underground would be scary, yet appropriate.

Shaky, heavy breathing started behind me. I had been trying to keep the subway ghost out of my mind. Carefully, I turned so that my back was facing the tracks. Unlike Heather, I was somewhat curious as to what this ghost may look like. The breathing drew closer and my nerves became tense. It sounded like a man and it was within arm's length. Then, it just….stopped. Confused, I stared at the empty space in front of me.

"What? Are you afraid of me now? Because I am certainly not afraid of—"

"_Aaahhhhh!_" A ghostly, pale gust shot out of the wall, its face zooming towards mine with its mouth opened as if to swallow me. Screaming, I backed away from it but it was too late. The "ghost" slammed into my chest with all its force and caused me to topple over the edge of the platform. My back connected painfully with the tracks as it passed through me cleanly. The blare of a train hit my ears and panic crawled along my spine. _The train's coming! Get off the tracks! _

Lifting my body up, I climbed onto the platform with the fear that the train would come and crush me in an instant. The train never showed and all I could do was lay on the cold cement ground to catch my breath. _That's the last time I talk to ghosts. _

…..

The baying of those hellhounds was what convinced me to get up from my resting place. Their high-pitched howls sent a new wave of fear down my spine as I noticed that everything had changed in the two minutes it took for the ghost to attack me. It had literally plunged me into the Otherworld of the subway station. The only light that had been shining had burnt out and my flashlight was the only thing that would guide me now.

The howls of the hounds decreased, but I sensed they were out there, waiting for me to make my move. The stairs to the upper level were right there, taunting me with their close proximity. My move was to dash for them, doing whatever it took to reach them. One of the hounds leaped out of the shadows, attempting to claw me before I got to my target. It flew at me and I landed a direct punch on its furry nose. It whined and disappeared into the shadows once more. Gripping the railing of the stairs, I ascended to the brighter section of the subway, the upper level.

Luckily, there were no monsters up here; they were all lurking down below. A white door was unlocked down a hallway, past the red symbol. It beckoned me again, but my instincts screamed to leave it alone. _No, thanks. I've seen enough for one night. _

The door opened to reveal a rather large room that consisted of employee offices and a couple bathrooms. After my experience in the mall bathroom, I wasn't eager to check out another one, even if I did need to use it. The shadows crept menacingly along the walls and made it seem as if the room was breathing with them, as if the room were a living thing.

Across the room, there were two blue-barred gates that were meant to block off the other platforms. One was chained heavily with a rusted padlock and no matter how hard I tried, the lock wouldn't snap or break. _The nutcracker…I need the nutcracker,_ I realized as my gaze traveled to the other blue gate, wide open and contained a stairwell dipping down into immeasurable darkness. Who knew what was waiting down there?

As I breathed in deeply to calm my nerves, I felt like Harry Mason wandering down into a pitch black basement while searching for his daughter. Or maybe my mind was still fuzzy after that collage of images earlier. The darkness seemed to call me and soon I found myself following those stairs, down to a level where no one could possibly hear me scream and where the darkness wrapped around me like a velvety cocoon.

…

The platform was unlike any other I had seen yet. It was shut down and appeared to not have been used for some time. A mesh grate covered the subway tracks and easily lined up with the edge of the platform to make one huge floor. Columns stood like still guards in the middle of the room and gates prevented me from progressing any further into the tunnel. A few benches remained near the walls, one broken in half beyond repair with large splinters of wood sticking up dangerously.

Somewhere in the blackness, the outline of a figure moved even though it was too dark for me to see what it was. Whatever it was, it was trying to stay hidden. As slowly as possible, I curled my fingers around my gun even though I was sure I only had a couple bullets left. _Come on, doggy. Try and get me. I'm not in the mood. _

Recalling the steps of the game, I knew there would be another stairwell across the room, leading down into a lower level—how many levels did this subway have?—and that was where I would find the nutcracker. It was just a matter of getting over there. _Doggy, I know you're there. _

Impatience was affecting my decisions; I was almost inclined to just run and see how far I got. Out of the corner of my eye, a flash of movement came and settled close to my left. It was moving, treading carefully so as not to alert me to its intentions. _Yeah, I'm smarter than that. I know what you're trying to do. _

People often tell you that when something threatening is near, you shouldn't make sudden movements. You should just stay still and wait until the creature—whether it's a tiger or, in my case, an abnormal dog—strikes first. Yes, I was smart, but I also wanted to get the hell out of this subway.

Hastily, I sprinted across the room, my boots clomping against the metal mesh floor. A growl erupted from behind me and the clicking of the dog's toenails trailed after me. My lungs burned as I attempted to rush staright for the stairwell. _Almost there. _

I skidded to a stop as I saw what was blocking my path to the stairwell. One of those fat, enormous creatures—an Insane Cancer—was lying right in front of the stairs, its obese gray body swelling with each breath it took. To me, it looked a little like the trolls from Harry Potter. Its thin eyes stared up at me before it lumbered to its feet, towering over me. The dog's feet padded closer while the Insane Cancer slowly raised an arm to throw me back. Ducking under its arm, I tripped down the stairs and escaped the monsters that would be waiting for me later.

…..

To my sheer relief and with a bit of irony, the lowest level of the subway was by far the brightest. The lamps glowed so white, that it nearly gave me a headache but I welcomed the throbbing. There was little space to move and a pile of junk filled the majority of the room. There were old green bottles, crates, racks, magazines, and bags scattered everywhere. Positioned on one of the wooden crates was the silver nutcracker, gleaming in the light. _There you are. Now it's time to find the train and get out. _

Despite my glee, I didn't forget about the creatures above. Cautiously, I crept up the stairs and prepared for any type of attack. Before I got to the top of the stairs, I slipped the nutcracker in one of my boots. It was uncomfortable, but it would have to do, especially if I was going to run.

Peeking my head around the edge of the stairs, there was no sign of any monsters. The Insane Cancer had vanished without a trace. The howls never reached my ears and there was no clicking of the hounds' long nails. _What happened to them? Why did they disappear? _Taking it as a good sign, I dashed through the dim room until I was climbing the next set of stairs. _Whatever. Don't rush to reappear, stupid dogs. _

Breathless from running, I retraced my steps to the blue gate, still chained. Taking the nutcracker from my boot, I managed to fit the small padlock in the hole and forced it with all my strength. The first time my hand slipped from the effort and the nutcracker clattered to the floor. _This is harder than I thought it would be. _Picking up the tool again, I tried it for a second time. My hand was hurting from gripping the nutcracker so hard, but it paid off. The padlock snapped loudly and fell to the white tiled floor.

The blue gate crashed open and bounced against the wall. Anxious to find the train, I took the stairs two at a time and almost fell a few times. The platform below was for Bergen Street and looked exactly like the other one I had been on, when the ghost had interrupted me rudely. Along the track was a red door, probably for an office or control room for the platform. There were no monsters in sight and no train approaching either. _Let's hope I have better luck than Heather. _

Lowering my legs down onto the track, I hurried over to the red door. A window was beside it and I could see inside to a control room with video monitors tracking the entire platform. In one screen, I could see me next to the door and it was then I noticed a small black camera above my head, its red light blinking.

My fingers found the knob and I twisted it, but the knob wouldn't budge. The room was locked. A gray figure moved on one of the television screens and my eyes widened. One of the Double Heads was silently leaping for me. Moving out of its path, the dog collided with the door and slid down to the tracks. The insistent horn of an oncoming train sounded and my heart went into overdrive.

Turning, I saw the yellow platform in front of me, the only "safe" spot now. Another Double Head, one I hadn't known was there, pounced on my back, causing me to fall face forward on the metal tracks. Pain seared through my head and a heavy weight kept me from getting up. Hot breath tickled the skin of my neck and I knew it was there, its jaws bared to tear into my throat. _Is this how it's going to end? _

The train horn was closer and now I could hear the roaring of its wheels on the track. The dog's teeth nipped the skin of my neck and then the hot breath grew rapid as it opened its mouth. As a last attempt, I swung my gun up and smashed it into the dog's skull. The Double Head yelped and staggered off my body. Leaping up, I jumped onto the platform and pulled my body up, just as the train glided past, crushing the two creatures below. Blood splattered onto my face as the train halted.

A door slid open close-by while my heart hammered inside my chest. For a minute, I laid my head back against the cool cement of the platform. The sensation of the dog's sticky, humid breath lingered on my neck. When my nerves relaxed, I stood and didn't hesitate to enter the train. Once inside, the doors closed and the train took off in the opposite direction in which it came. There was no going back now; I was stuck on a train ride, speeding towards my next destination.

…..

**I wanted to get the subway done in one chapter. By the way, I don't about you guys, but I HATE the Underpass, even more than the hospital level! /= Well, that's for next time (and I'm going to try to do that in one chapter as well). **

**Did any of you ever notice any growling near the stairs (close to the turnstiles)? I heard it last time I played and decided to put it in. It was very creepy when I was playing the game. **

**Well, I hope the readers enjoyed the chapter and I will update as soon as I can. **


	7. In the Train

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Silent Hill series or anything related to it. All I own is my character, Katy. **

**A/N: First off, I want to thank Gabe Winter (I was wondering about the name change!) for the awesome review! As always, it's those kind of helpful reviews that help me to improve as a writer. I also kind of noticed this archive is pretty…dead. Oh, well. Maybe some life will return to it sometime. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope the readers enjoy! **

**Chapter 7: In the Train**

The train was moving as fast as a rocket. Everything sped by in a blur to the point where the only thing that could be seen out the window was a mixture of colors. It was hard to find my footing and so I had to grip the nearest pole in order to stand.

The interior of the train was chilly and goosebumps crawled along my skin. It was also untidy; trash was scattered on the seats and floor. There were empty soda cans, food wrappers, and torn newspapers. It looked as though someone had held a party on the train or something.

Stepping through the steel door and into the next car, I noticed that the untidiness had been traded for blinding darkness. The lights had burned out and—as the door closed and locked behind me—the black veil suffocated me. It was impossible to see anything up ahead.

_Just keep moving, Katy. Keep moving forward,_ I urged myself. Logically, there was only one way I could move and the next door should be there at the end. As I took a few steps, a soft crying sound rose, sounding almost like an infant. _I'm not alone in here,_ I realized as the outline of a small Numb Body emerged from the shadows.

Fortunately, it was only a small one and it could barely walk; its stubby little legs were struggling to carry the monster closer. Raising my handgun, I prepared to take it down. Something moaned in my ear and I paused, turning slowly to see a much larger Numb Body standing right behind me. My mouth dropped open as it towered over me. _Oh, my God…this must be the mother!_

As soon as I thought that, the Numb Body swung its head down and plunged into my stomach. The breath in my lungs left me and I hurtled backwards. My body fell to the damp floor while the smaller Numb Body cried out in excitement. Following its mother, the two circled me like vultures waiting to prey on a dying meal. _Except I'm not dead yet._

Instinctively, I reached for my gun, which was lying on the ground a few feet away. Forcefully, the young Numb Body leaned down and nipped my hand with a row of hidden teeth inside the hole in its head. Pulling my hand back, I watched as a few red droplets squeezed out of the thin cut. While I was examining the fresh wound, the mother lifted its foot, ready to squash me like a bug. _Oh, no…_

Hastily, I rolled out of the way as the foot came down, denting the spot where I had been a second ago. If I had still been there, I was sure the mother would have broken my ribs, maybe even punctured one of my lungs with its curled claws. The handgun was so close now; I stuck my hand out and grabbed it as the young one nipped my leg.

"Would you quit doing that?" Angrily, I smashed my foot into its head, causing it to topple onto the floor in pain. A furious cry came from the mother as I injured its baby. "You're next," I warned it, not caring whether it could understand me or not. With a dip of its gray head, it launched its body at me. I barely moved out of the way in time and it collided with a row of seats, breaking them into pieces. _Huh, guess it did understand me._

Quickly, I gripped the gun and fired the rest of my bullets. The monster staggered once, twice, and then fell face first to the train floor. The baby was still in agony on the floor and I kicked it until it stopped moving.

Without hesitating, I rushed into the next train car, leaving the Numb Bodies behind to bleed. Carefully, I drew in a breath and winced as pain shot through my chest. _Don't tell me that monster actually succeeded in breaking something?_ Again, I took a breath and the pain increased. Unzipping my white vest, I saw purplish bruises forming on the right side of my torso. They were tender to the touch and water blurred my eyesight as my fingers brushed over them.

Reaching into the bag around my waist, I pulled out an ampoule and applied it to the bruises. Instantly, the pain began to fade and the act of breathing became easier. _I'll definitely need to find more ampoules. _It was only after the pain receded that I could focus enough to study the train car I was standing in. It looked the same as the first car—trash and all—except for the partially opened present that was placed on one of the seats.

Wrapped inside the pink and blue paper was a shotgun. Underneath the weapon were a couple packs of shells and a note with only the words "Happy Birthday" written in scrawled ink. _Who would give a shotgun as a present? Well, it's perfect timing anyway._ Slipping the handgun inside my bag, I exchanged it for the shotgun. It was a little heavy in my hands, but I knew it would be more powerful. _Now, I need to get to the front of the train,_ I recalled from the game.

One by one, I rushed through each train car with the shotgun in my hands. It was sturdy and the weight of it made me feel a little better, a little safer. Most of the train cars were bright yet filled with endless trash. Occasionally, one of the cars was shadowy, but no other monsters showed up. _Good, stay out of my way! I want to get off this train as soon as possible!_

When I entered the last car, my radio burst into life, crackling viciously and warning me that something was coming. _Please, not another nasty Numb Body! Anything but that again! I can't afford any more wounds,_ I thought as I cautiously stepped forward. The lights flickered restlessly and I could just make out the form of an Insane Cancer, lying on the floor amidst the train's grime and litter.

For a moment, I thought it might be sleeping. _Ha, I'm not falling for that one. That's the oldest trick in the book!_ Stealthily, I crept closer until I was within range of the Insane Cancer's enormous body. Raising the shotgun, I aimed for its face, figuring that would be the most vulnerable spot. The Insane Cancer grunted and I pulled the trigger. The gun flew backwards, the end of it striking my shoulder from the impact of firing. The bullet missed the creature's head by an inch or so.

Moaning, the Insane Cancer struggled to its feet, its bulky arms swaying and attempting to lash out at any nearby threats. Briefly, it focused on me and then opened its mouth to groan loudly. Out of fear, I shot at it; the shotgun shell pierced its jaw and half of it exploded into blood and gore. Its tongue rolled limply out of its mouth and hung there, waving back and forth. Trying to ignore that sight, I shot it a second time, this time hitting its chest and making a hole big enough to fit my whole fist.

As it ambled in my direction, I panicked and continued firing until the shotgun clicked, signaling that it was empty. _Oh, God. How the hell do you reload this thing? _ I was still working to figure that out when the Insane Cancer leaned forward, crashing to the ground and rocking the subway train. After a second, its entire figure deflated like a balloon running out of air.

_Ssccreeeech!_ The train suddenly halted, the wheel grinding shrilly on the tracks. Losing my balance, I landed inches away from the Insane Cancer and its empty, sightless yellow eyes were staring at me. The train doors slid open, revealing a gray tunnel. _We're already here…wherever this is. _

There was no other train car in front of this one. There was no driver at all, which made little sense to me. When I opened the door, all I could see were the train tracks and nothing else. _If there's no other car, then who was driving this train? _ The hairs on my arm prickled and I shoved that suspicious thought aside. Then, I exited the train and began my journey into the Underpass.

…

**I know, this chapter is shorter than the others, but I'm saving the Underpass for next time. So, until then, look out for the update, which I will try to get up there as soon as possible. (=**


	8. Underpass

Disclaimer: I do not own the game Silent Hill 3 or anything relevant to it. All I own is my OC, Katy. That's it.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews; they are, as always, extremely helpful. So, here's the next chapter and I think this one will be longer than the last one. On through the underpass (my least favorite part of the game)…enjoy.

Chapter 8: Underpass

The train station platform was hot and stuffy, making it difficult to breathe. Sweat rolled down my forehead and mixed with my light hair. The light from the subway train cascaded across the gray cement floor and brightened the wall that was directly in front of me. The crimson symbol was on that wall—its glowing red letters gleamed in the light—and it seemed to silently beckon me forward.

As I stared at it, the yellow light of the train vanished, leaving the tunnel in shadows. The doors had slid closed and the train was moving away to the left, picking up speed as it disappeared. _There wasn't even a conductor on that train, _I thought as I gaped at the space where the train had been only seconds before. _How is that possible? _

Convinced that the train wasn't coming back, I started moving along the platform, the steady sound of my boots echoing off the walls. The heat was overwhelming and actually seemed to increase with each step. My clothes were sticking uncomfortably to my skin. It was almost like I was walking through hell itself. _Maybe I am. _

The only door was located at the end of the platform. If I hadn't been worried about getting potentially flattened by another train, I would have walked along the tracks to the next platform until I had reached safety. Somehow, I didn't think my chances would be so good.

As I placed my hand on the doorknob, my eye caught the sight of a keyhole beneath the knob. It was dusty and filled with some kind of disgusting gunk, like it hadn't been used in a while. The doorknob turned easily in my hand and the door creaked open.

A slight breeze tickled my neck and I spun, expecting something to be standing behind me. There was nothing there but the dim railroad tracks. _What, did the ghost follow me or something? Or is it just another sign that I'm losing it? _Rubbing my neck furiously, I rushed through the door without looking back.

….

Beyond was an endless flight of stairs, stretching upwards into a thick veil of darkness. The door slammed shut behind me and I knew—before I even tried the knob—that it was locked tight. It wouldn't even budge against my weight; it was the equivalent of banging into a brick wall. Sighing, I reluctantly gazed up into the awaiting darkness. _Only one way to go….this sucks, _I mentally complained.

As soon as I started climbing the stairs, my head began pounding viciously. My stomach clenched until I could barely draw in a breath, only low gasps escaped my mouth. It felt like I was standing in front of Claudia once more, the pain numbing my mind completely. _Not again! I can't go through this pain again! _

To my horror, the walls shifted from a stony, grayish pallor to a gruesome and gory crimson. Streams of blood trickled through the bricks and down towards the floor. My feet slid along the slippery, messy ground as I struggled to climb the stairs, pools of blood flooding around my boots. Tendrils of oozing blood somehow snaked around my boots and encircled my bare legs, lashing into them like small knives.

It appeared as though the walls were writhing beneath the grime, as if it were alive, breathing, and swelling. The gore covered every inch of the walls and floor, pulsing and squirming like worms until it was one confusing void. I could no longer see the bricks or steps at all. The spasms sent waves of agony through my body as the new texture of the hallway threatened to swallow me alive. _My head…it feels like it's going to explode,_ the small thought floated around my brain.

A high-pitched careening wail pierced my ears. The shotgun fell from my hands and clattered against the slimy ground as I reached up to cover my ears. Almost immediately, the vibrant lines of blood swarmed over the gun like a starving prisoner discovering a fresh source of food. Within seconds, the gun had vanished beneath the gore, blending in with the environment.

Taking small steps, I found the top of the stairwell and the part of it that descended to the next floor below. Actually, my foot stumbled over the edge and I lost my balance, falling backwards into open air. My hands released my ears as I prepared to connect with the steps that were rushing towards my face. My body flipped a couple times as I rolled down the stairs, various parts of me crashing into the hard surface of the invisible steps. It only took a few seconds to reach the bottom, but the experience of landing was excruciatingly painful.

Every part of me ached, even in places that I didn't know existed. White, hot stars danced in front of my eyes and the warmth of blood spilled down the side of my head. It fell over my eyelids and dripped down like dark tears.

Prying open my eyelids, I realized the nightmarish atmosphere was gone. It had left just as suddenly as it had come. The sizzling lights near the ceiling burned bright and my fingers rubbed across the smooth, cool stone floor. Slowly, my breathing returned to normal and the throbbing in my skull decreased. Even so, my heart was still pounding hard and fast in my chest.

"What the hell is going on?" I screeched desperately as I scooted into a sitting position. My thoughts spun wildly and—at this point—I wasn't sure I could even add two plus two. _In Silent Hill, it would probably be five, _I figured. Nothing was making sense at all and it scared me that I had no sensible answers.

Crawling until I could stand on my wobbling legs, I ascended to the top of the staircase and retrieved the shotgun. I had assumed it had been lost with that mess and it was a relief to feel its weight in my hands. _It could be worse. I could be going on without a weapon, which would be a very bad idea. _

Checking around to make sure the gore did not intend to return, I pulled out a small health drink in order to stop the aching in my bones. My nose scrunched up with distaste as I drank it down, but the effects took place instantly. Even the harsh wound in my leg was beginning to heal a little more, but it still appeared ragged.

_Okay, get it together, Katy. Think calm thoughts. You're not going insane. The only way to escape this nightmare is to just keep moving forward, _I tried reasoning with myself. The unexplainable void wasn't coming back, I deduced while studying the ordinary, bland walls. A sudden burst of courage—or maybe foolishness—filled me and I kept my head high while continuing through the adjoined hallway. _See, I can do this. Piece of cake…right? _

…..

With each step, my so-called bravery slipped further through my fingers. The way I saw it, that whole confusing void was just the first test. I had barely passed it, but it probably meant there were worse things ahead. _So what? Bring it on. I already played the game, so I'm ready for anything this place throws at me. I think. _

At the end of the hallway were two directions; left and right. In truth, it was really only one direction since the left pathway was blocked off by a chain-link gate. Barrels and crates surrounded it, some tipped over with gasoline and useless junk spilling out. Frustrated, I pushed my hands through the holes on the gate and shook the gate, but nothing happened.

Angrily, I kicked one of the barrels and it rolled off down the hallway. My gaze followed it and then my eyes trained on the wide, yellow door at the other end. It was as big as a garage door and the flickering lights above illuminated it, like it was supposed to be some heavenly, appreciated sight or something. _Yeah, right. The only thing that door is going to do for me is drag me further through this living hell. _

"Fine, you stupid game. If that's the way you want it, then that's way it has to go. But I'm going to take my time getting there," I muttered crazily. A scream broke the silence, coming from somewhere behind the chain-link fence. It sounded inhuman and chilled me to the bone. _Okay, maybe not, _I thought as I set off at a run towards the door. There was no way I was going to stick around and find out the source of that scream.

The yellow door had an iron handle attached to it, used to slide it open. Wrapping my fingers around it, I pulled with all my might. The door slid an inch or so and that was it. The door was practically rusted shut from lack of use.

A second attempt at opening the door only resulted in sliding it open another foot or so. _Come on, almost there. Just one more try. _Tightly holding the handle, I planted my feet on the ground and pulled until my arms felt like they would be torn out of their sockets. _Third time's the charm, _I thought as the door slid open enough to let me through.

On the other side was a darkened hallway that looked eerily similar to the hallway I had just been in. Shaking my head, I hoped I found the map soon or I'd be lost in this labyrinth. To my right, there was another chain-link fence spanning the entire hallway. _Oh, you've got to be kidding me. Let me guess…locked. _

Fuming, I turned to my left instead. Murky water dripped from a broken pipe in the ceiling and my feet made a splashing noise as I trekked through the puddle. My mind started to drift as I absently walked along; I wondered when I would find an escape and what my friends were doing now. _Probably sleeping and dreaming about going to some awesome party this weekend. Lucky them. _

An awful grinding sound—one that competed with the blare of my radio—brought me back into "reality". My insides turned to water as a shadow lurched along in front of me. A brown bug-like creature—honestly, it looked like a massive beetle—crawled towards me. Its legs were replaced with long, sharp knives and its black eyes rolled in its head. It was a Pendulum, the kind of monster that spun wildly in the air and increased in speed whenever it was injured. _Oh, hell…_

If there was anything I hated more than tunnels, it was bugs. Especially the creepy crawly ones, like beetles and centipedes. My legs refused to move as the thing creeped closer, its tiny fangs bared. Without hesitating, I started running past it and prayed it didn't swing out one of its knives. The Pendulum had anticipated my movement and hastily rotated one of its long knives so that it almost grazed the back of my leg. _It can't get me if I find a room. Where's the next room? God, I can't remember. _

Panic was taking hold over me, so much that I nearly missed the blue door that was on the right side of the hallway. A sign was taped onto it, but the lettering was terribly faded. The grinding noise—similar to metal or a saw—increased as the Pendulum set out to find me. Hurriedly, I slipped inside the room and pressed my ear against the door until the sounds of the monster disappeared. Just in case, I turned the lock that was above the doorknob.

Gratefully, I allowed my back to use the door for support and I took the time to breathe carefully. _Anymore scares and I think I might have a heart attack at seventeen._ As my nerves relaxed, I registered the fact that I was in another hallway, this one lined with red bricks. Lifting my body away from the door, I hurried along and was thankful that my radio was silent. _Let's try and keep it that way, shall we? _

There was a hallway that branched off of this one and it was short. It led to a blue door that looked exactly the same as the one I had entered. _Guess this place isn't big on variations, huh? _Edging the door open, I found myself inside a small office. It was wrecked. The desks had toppled over along with some filing cabinets. Blood spilled over one of the filing cabinets and a maul—its spikes shining in the light—was stuck in the center.

An old, stained map of the underpass was pinned to a bulletin board with colorful pushpins. Quickly, I ripped the map down and glanced at it. It took me a minute to find my location, but once I did, I folded the map and buried it in my vest pocket. Leaning the shotgun against the desk, I pulled the maul out. It was dreadfully heavy and the first few practice swings sent me reeling across the room. _Forget that! It'll slow me down too much. I'll just stick with my trusty shotgun, _I decided as I lowered the maul onto the filing cabinet.

In the corner was a locker, the kind that's used in high schools. Dried blood caked the front, especially near the slits at the top. Curiosity filled me as I walked over to it. Small initials were engraved into it reading "W.S." Peering into the slits, I only saw darkness. For a second, I imagined opening the locker and seeing what lay inside, but the memory of the bathroom stall intruded. _Oh, no. I'm not repeating that episode. There'll probably be a skeleton or something. Or something…_

Pulling my hand away from the locker, I found the door again and left the room. Whatever was inside that locker could stay there. Once in the hallway, I checked my map and traced along the hallway to another door with my finger. If the map was right, there was another blue door further down the main hallway. Retracing my steps, I instinctively turned left and followed the route.

The blue door was there, right before the end of the hallway. It was more stubborn than the others and I had to kick it with my foot in order for it to open all the way. The only thing inside was a rather narrow hall that ended quickly with some piled up garbage. Carts, boxes, and cases had been forgotten, some dusty with age. One case held a bunch of wine bottles, a few of them dating back a hundred years. _I'm going to need that,_ I remembered while I found an empty one. _So what am I supposed to do, carry it around in my hand? It certainly won't fit in my pocket, unlike some other Silent Hill characters. _

Unsure, I simply carried it by my side with the shotgun in the other hand. If any monsters came at me, there would be no way to shoot. Silently, I sent up a prayer to God and hoped there would be no monsters in my way. _Please, God, give me a little luck here. Just a little. A smidge, even. _

There was only one door left to take according to the map. This one was a gray door that gave way to a hallway that was so long, it was almost never-ending. From where I was standing, I couldn't even see the other door at the end. Taking a deep breath, I corrected my grip on the wine bottle and started walking.

Newspapers fluttered along the hall even though there was no breeze. Every now and then, it became so eerily quiet that I had the paranoid sensation that something was following me. Craning my neck to look behind me, I saw that there was only the gray door. It was odd since I could feel someone's eyes on my back. _Whatever it is, it better leave. My shotgun might not have any bullets, but a monster won't know that. Can you even shoot a ghost? _

Chills skittered down my spine as the hall stretched on. I half-expected the bloody void to appear again, ready to torture me some more. The invisible presence seemed to linger on my skin and I could swear the slight whisper of a voice was bouncing off the walls. _Keep it straight, Katy. Don't lose it, now. It's just the creepiness of this whole place; it's just getting to you. _The door loomed right ahead and I smashed into it, groping for the doorknob as fast as I could. My fingers kept slipping as I latched onto it.

_Katy…._a thin, solemn whisper skated through my mind as I hurried to open the door. Goose bumps made the hair on my arms stand on end as the voice came again, louder this time. Then, it was like an orchestra of voices, each one repeating my name over and over. _No, it's not true. It's not real…how do I open this door?_

Just as the voices turned into a deafening, repetitious pattern, the doorknob turned and the door was wrenched open by my hands. Frantically, I shut the door, escaping the long hallway and whatever had haunted me. Sobs threatened to climb up my throat as my lungs sucked in air. _That wasn't real. It's just a trick, an insane side effect of this stupid place. _

My legs buckled and my body slid down to the floor. My head rested against my knees as I tried to find the strength to continue. _What's the point? There'll only be more insane things and creatures trying to kill me….no, I can't think that way. Not yet. I have to go on, at least in hopes of finding a way back to my world, back to my home. _

Images of my friends and family splashed along my mind and my will strengthened with each one. Smiling faces encouraged me and told me it would be all right. My mother's warm eyes told me not to be afraid, to face whatever challenge was in my way. It was those memories that helped me to gain my footing and to wipe the water from my swollen eyes. _I will get home. I will survive, no matter what I have to do. No matter what I have to kill. _

As if on cue, my radio blasted out static. The hallway before me was too dark and my hands reached out for the walls. In the glare of my flashlight, a small Numb Body leaped forward, its eyeless head dipping back and forth with its movements. Bravely, I curled my fingers around the shotgun, ready to stand my ground. _This one's for you guys. I'm not giving up yet. _

The Numb Body lurched closer and its body folded in on itself as it prepared to stagger into me. Instinctively, I pressed my body against the opposite wall as it jumped forward. It failed to notice my sudden move and it crashed into the door, falling to the cold floor dizzily. _Time to make my move, _I thought as I drove the butt of the shotgun into the Numb Body's skull. Like an infant, it cried out in pain, but that didn't stop me from kicking it until it was lifeless. _That teaches you to never cross me. So what if I don't have bullets? _

Proud of my behavior, I marched forward like I owned the place. It might have been a little too cocky, but it felt good knowing I wasn't completely helpless. A devious grin lifted my lips for the first time since I got into this mess. _Yep, that's right. I can handle myself. _

Two doors stood on either side of the hallway near the end. Both of them had wrinkled signs taped to them, both of them declaring that each room was the "control room." Looking from one to the other, I wanted to think carefully before making my decision.

The metallic sound of a buzz saw cut through the air, interrupting my decision-making. My stomach plummeted and all my cockiness washed away like a gigantic wave had just swept over me. Randomly, I chose the door to my right. _Let this be the right one. _

The room was another office and definitely not as technical as a control room. Only two computers were placed on the desk. Moving the mice and pressing buttons, I realized the computers didn't work. _Damn, and it would have been good to at least send someone out there a message. Just to let them know I exist in this hell. _

The other desks appeared to be ransacked and papers were strewn across the room. There was a chalkboard with hundreds of numbers written in red chalk, but none of it made sense to me. Pipes lined the walls and disappeared through some holes in the floor.

A machine in the corner was the only useful thing in the room. It had a red handle and—with a little pulling—it poured out kerosene. Holding the wine bottle under the tap, I pulled the red knob again and kerosene filled the bottle, tinting it a brownish-black. Taking a large eraser from one of the desks, I corked the bottle and swished the oil around. _That's all I need. _

The sounds of the Pendulum were no longer bothering me outside. I figured the creature had lost interest in finding me at the moment and had wandered off somewhere. Quickly, I charged into the room right across the hall and found that this was the real control room.

A platform took up most of the space in the center. On the platform was a panel of buttons, each one glowing a different color. A gas tank stood off to the side, its cap open and hanging down. There was a ladder leading down into the sewers, but sewage water was flooding the space all the way up to the top rungs.

With a distinct purpose, I took little time pouring the oil in the tank. Closing the lid tightly, I moved over to the panel of buttons and stared at them. _Which one am I supposed to press? It doesn't exactly tell you in the game. _My finger hovered over a green one and I pressed it. A loud buzz told me that it was the wrong one. Shaking my head, I chose the red one.

All at once, the machine hummed with life and the sewage water clouding the ladder began to drain away. It swirled around the rungs and vanished into the darkness. The machine stopped when the sewage water was all cleared out. Reluctantly, I went to look into the space beneath the ladder. _Great, I get to dig even deeper. _

Gulping and shifting the shotgun in my hands, I put one foot on the first rung and then lowered my body onto the ladder. The rungs were all slimy and wet with sewage water; I glared at it with disgust and could only imagine what was actually in the water. _Ew, ew, gross. God, this water could be completely contaminated!_

Biting back my distaste, I took it one step at a time. Soon, the floor above vanished from my eyesight and the damp darkness of the sewers wrapped around me. _I am seriously going to regret this, aren't I? _

…

**Wow, that was a long chapter. That was actually my longest one yet: 8 pages and 4, 000 words! (= I hoped you enjoyed reading it, though. **

**Also, did anyone else experience that void thing? It was all gory and bloody at the beginning of the underpass. A lot of the videos on YouTube don't show it. So, is anyone else seeing that when they play? And can someone explain to me why it happens? /=**

**Anyway, I hope you leave a review and tell me what you think (each review is appreciated and helps me to improve in my writing). Until next time!**


	9. Damp Darkness

**Disclaimer: As a fan of the Silent Hill games, I do not own anything related to the series at all. I only own my OC, Katy. **

**A/N: Sorry for the delay; I got sidetracked from my stories. /= But I'm back! **

**The reviews were really good and so here is the next chapter. By the way, the "W.S" initials in the last chapter did in fact stand for Walter Sullivan (I wanted to add in an easter egg). Of course, there are always some small references to other games in the series. Well, readers, keep reading (and hopefully enjoying) the story! **

**Chapter 9: Damp Darkness**

The rotten, foul smell of the sewers instantly hit my nose as I dropped down from the ladder. It was the worst stench I could ever imagine; it smelled like one thousand decaying bodies. My eyes watered up and my stomach twisted violently. Bile burned my throat as I fought to block out the smell. _What died down here? I can barely breathe! _

Covering my nose with the palm of my hand, I sloshed through the reddish-brown water towards one of the narrow ledges along the wall. Black grime had veiled each wall and it felt slimy as I steadied myself on the ledge. My hand brushed across the grime and I bit my lip to keep from letting out a piercing scream. It felt wrong and disgusting; I quickly wiped the oozing substance on my skirt. _That's so gross! I don't even want to know what's on that wall! _

Keeping my hands at my side, I sidled across the ledge until I found an indent. There was a door there, its handle rusted and bent in an odd angle. The handle creaked and groaned as I twisted it; it bent almost to the point of breaking off in my hand. Flecks of rust sprinkled across my palm, their rough edges scratching my skin.

The door collided against the cement wall as I edged it open. The sound of the impact reverberated off the walls, descending into deeper tones as it traveled along the sewer. Beyond the door was a metal drawbridge overlooking the murky water. As I gripped the railing, the drawbridge shook unsteadily as though it threatened to break and plunge my body into the water below. _With my luck, it just might happen. _

Hastily, I made my way across the bridge and into the room ahead. It was some kind of storage room, filled to the brim with useless junk. Dumpsters lined the wall, each one crammed with items like old cans, bottles, ripped clothing, and even a wheelchair. One of the wheels spun slowly and it reminded me of the bloody wheelchair in the basement of Silent Hill's hospital. This one wasn't bloody, just worn out and old.

There was a wooden chair next to one of the dumpsters. As I laid my hand on the smooth surface, it felt warm to the touch. It was as if someone had been there not too long before. A shiver went down my arms as I removed my hand. _That's stupid. There's no other human here except me. Unless it wasn't human. _

Ignoring that suspicion, I reached down for the hairdryer that was sitting on the seat of the chair, its wire curled endlessly around the handle. It was awkward carrying the gun in my left hand and the hairdryer in my right. Why in the world would you need a hairdryer at all? I guessed it was the only creative way to kill a monster that lived in the water. _Well, that's Silent Hill for you. Always using strange items that are somehow deemed important_, I reasoned as I gripped the hairdryer in my right hand.

As I re-entered the tunnel, I noticed that the smell seemed to grow stronger. It clogged my nostrils and I brought my elbow up to cover my nose. Water blurred my eyes and I had the urge to wipe it away, if only I had a free hand.

Across the tunnel was a wide, pale door with a light above it. Jumping down from the ledge into the reddish-brown water, I crossed over to it. Somewhere further away, I heard a man scream and I wondered if it was the man who had gotten killed by that sewer monster. _Actually, I don't think I want to know. Spare me the details_, I thought while sliding open the wide door. _I just hope the sewer monster doesn't come for me. _

Somehow, the wide door slid closed behind me, blocking out the putrid smell of the sewer. Even though the hallway beyond smelled a little musty, I could breathe a bit better. Shrill whining cries filled the air, but my radio had yet to catch on. I didn't give the monsters a chance; instead, I passed through the first blue door I could find and I was almost sure it was the right way. _If at first you don't succeed, try before you die…again,_ the strange thought haunted my mind. A moment of euphoria caused me to giggle at the mantra. _Oh, God, I really am losing it, aren't I? _

I found myself standing in an office, one that appeared to have been used not too long ago. Computers were positioned on long tables, one of the screens revealing a floating box as a screensaver. Papers scattered the floor, most of them containing today's date.

A journal was open on one of the chairs next to the computer with the screensaver. It told of how two other men died in the room just beyond this one and how there was a monster there, waiting. The man who wrote the journal claimed he was going to find a way to kill the thing, with his journal acting as his last will. _Looks like he didn't return. Could he be the man I heard screaming? _

The door that led to the monster's hideout was slightly open and there were droplets of blood on the floor. It was a horror scene in there; crimson blood trailed along the bridge and dripped down into the murky water. Deep scratches on the floor indicated that someone tried using their fingernails to hold on for dear life. My stomach dropped at the sight of it.

Carefully, I plugged the hairdryer into the outlet in the wall. I was distracted while doing that, even if it was for only two seconds. My back was turned to the bridge and I heard it before I saw it. One long tentacle, with a claw at the end, lunged out of the water and grabbed onto my ankle. Gasping, I fell to the floor, the hairdryer slipping from my hand. The thing began dragging me towards the water and it had a lot of strength. My nails grinded the cement floor, like the nails of past victims. My instincts screamed at me, telling me that if I allowed myself to be submerged in that disgusting water, I would never be coming out. The sewer monster—whatever it was—would win.

The hairdryer was becoming distant as it pulled my legs. Its tentacles felt slimy on my ankles and its suction cups stuck to my skin. Instinctively, I put one knee on the floor and shot my body forward as far as it would go. My fingers grazed the hairdryer and it slid closer to me, just enough so that I could hold one part of it.

As I held onto the hairdryer, the cord began loosening up from the outlet. I could see it moving and any minute it would become unplugged. The monster roared behind me as it struggled with me. _No! I can't die down there! I won't die! _

The cord ejected from the outlet and suddenly I was being pulled freely along by the monster. Turning, I found the end of the cord and plunged the golden prongs into the tentacle. It didn't go very deep since the tentacle had tough skin, but it was enough. The monster roared again and released my ankle. I fell backwards as the claw disappeared under the water.

"Screw you," I muttered angrily as I pushed the cord back into the outlet and, without hesitating, dropped the hairdryer into the water. Sparks lit up the water with blue light and the sound of the monster electrocuting reached my ears. Its body floated up towards the surface and I noticed it looked similar to an oversized version of a Slurper, the annoying crawly monsters that Heather often faced in the office building.

Hesitantly I walked across the metal bridge, as though I imagined the monster re-awakening. When I got to the center of the bridge, I ran the rest of the way and only stopped when I reached the end. Feeling paranoid, I glanced over my shoulder to make sure the monster was still floating on the surface. _You better stay that way or I'll electrocute you again. _

A set of stairs led to a ladder. There were a couple machines to the right, but I didn't bother with those. All I wanted was to rejoin the land of the living. Hastily I climbed the steps and the ladder. A trapdoor sealed the exit, but I managed to push it aside with my now broken fingernails. Cool air skimmed my face and fresh air drifted down from the hole. After expressing my gratitude to God, I lifted myself out of the sewer and into the world outside.

…..

**That's the end of the chapter. Whew, Heather goes through a lot before she even gets home! Sorry again for the delay of this chapter. I'll make sure to update a little faster next time. (= Until then, reviews are always encouraging and nice. **

**Also, did anyone else hear that guy screaming? Whenever I go down into that tunnel, I always hear that. Just curious. Oh, the strange things of Silent Hill. **


	10. Construction

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to the Silent Hill series. The only character I own is my OC, Katy. **

**A/N: As always, this chapter probably wouldn't be here without the support from those who review my story. (= So, here it is and I hope the readers enjoy. **

**Chapter 10: Construction**

The cool, night air blasted my face as I emerged from the underpass. I could practically feel the wind battling against the heat in my face. The trapdoor slammed shut, covering the ladder and any sign that the trapdoor was there. Piles of dirt were scattered around the vacant construction site, barrels laid on their sides against the white walls that rose into the pitch black sky. Glass crunched underneath my boots as I made my way to the entrance of the deserted white building, its doors caked with dust from neglect.

"Okay, Katy. Just have to get through this building and into the offices. Then I can go home," I reassured myself, though I was certain that "home" would not mean the end of this nightmare. _But which home will I be going to? Mine…or Heather's?_ It was a strange question and I imagined Harry Mason being killed in his living room by something not quite human. At what point did he end up dying? Was I already too late to save his life?

The doors of the building creaked as I shoved them open and a cloud of dust swirled up from the floor. Coughing, I waited for my eyes to adjust to the dim setting. Paint cans were placed on the floor alongside old, dried paintbrushes. Off to the side were a couple of yellow signs that read "Wet Paint" in large red block letters. There was a light switch on one wall, but there was no electricity within the building. _That's typical. All I'm asking for is a little light, not a God-given miracle. _

A bathroom was located near the emergency stairs, its tiled floor crawling with spiders and dust bunnies. The bathtub used to be white, but the abandonment of the building had caused it to become stained and ancient. Out of curiosity, I twisted the handles but no water came from the taps. There was no water from the sink, either.

Scowling at the useless taps, I glanced up at the cracked mirror above the sink. I recognized Alessa, standing just inches behind me, her dark eyes narrowed dangerously and her body covered in blood. Quickly I whirled around, but there was no one there. When I looked back at the mirror, my reflection was the only one staring back. _It's just a trick of the light. That's all_, I tried to convince myself. I wasn't really sure if it had been Alessa or not and so I rushed out of the bathroom, unwilling to look back even once.

….

Since the electricity was off inside the entire building, the only way to get to the upper levels was by using the stairs. I even jabbed at the elevator button multiple times, hoping it would miraculously work. It didn't. My elongated shadow crept along the walls as I entered the stairwell. Boxes and paint cans were stacked in the space below the stairs, left behind and forgotten. Slowly, I climbed the first few steps, gripping my gun the entire way.

_Creak! _It sounded as though someone had carefully stepped up behind me on the stairs. Turning, I pulled out my flashlight and waved it around, the beam illuminating the stairs below me. Nobody was there; I was probably the only living thing here. Still, it felt like I was being followed and I hated it.

Discouraged, I hastily ascended to the next level. The door wouldn't budge and there was a sign explaining the construction that was taking place. The third floor had a similar yellow sign, this one insisting that the third floor ceiling was gone and so it might be dangerous. _Sure, dangerous. I've seen things ten times more dangerous than that! _

The only door that would open was on the fourth floor level, even though the floor was gone. As I slid into the room, I could see that the sign was right. A gaping hole was in the center of the room. Surrounding it were small crates with discarded cans, cups, and ashtrays placed on them. Flat boards were nailed into the floor, in case anyone needed to walk closely next to the hole. A stained, bare mattress was on the right side of the hole, out of my reach.

Taking a deep breath, I held onto my gun as I began walking across the boards next to the hole. It angled away from the actual floor so that on both sides were empty spaces and open air. I had always been uncomfortable with heights; not exactly afraid, but I always had the feeling that I would fall into open air to my doom. Occasionally, I wobbled while walking across the boards, causing me to look down to the floor of the third level. It was quite a way down and it took me a minute to regain my balance. _Don't look down. There's no use falling and dying now. _

I ran the rest of the way across the boards and breathed deeply when I reached the other side. There was a health drink on one crate which I tucked into my handcrafted bag tied around my waist. Putting the gun down on the crate, I dragged the mattress over to the hole and tossed it over the side. It was like slow-motion; it kept falling and falling until it slammed into the floor, a cloud of dust rising from the impact. Now it was my turn. I just had to hope I would actually land somewhere on the mattress.

"Okay, I can do this. I just have to…jump," I told myself out loud, staring at the mattress at the bottom of the hole. Lifting the gun into my hands, I closed my eyes and leaped into the open air. My body picked up speed as I fell, the air rushing around me. I reached out my hands for anything to grab onto, but there was nothing. With a sharp thud, my body collapsed onto the soft surface of the mattress. Amazed, I smoothed my hands over the mattress, just to make sure it really was the mattress I had landed on. "Ha! I did it, I did it, I really did it!" I sang to myself, proud of the way I hadn't crashed onto the cement floor. I even went as far as to start dancing around and gloating.

On the fourth level, I heard the door slam. That one noise stopped my gloating immediately and the unmistakable sense of fear coursed through me as I pictured Alessa, following me through the building and leaping into the gaping hole, absent of any fear at all. Remembering the creepy environment around me, I hurriedly pushed my body through the torn hole in the building. It led to a kind of catwalk, high above the ground. That uncomfortable feeling erupted in my stomach again.

A sudden buzzing sound—like that of a drill—broke the silence and forced me to start moving. It was a thin catwalk and I took small steps as I neared the other building next to this one. There would be an open window there, I recalled. It took me over a minute to carefully cross the catwalk and find the open window, just across from the building. The buzzing grew louder as I lowered one foot into the open window. Below me was the messy ground of the construction site.

Awkwardly, I managed to get my other leg inside the office just as one of those bug-like creatures passed by. I pressed my body against the wall of the office, hidden in dark shadows. The bug glanced both ways as if wondering where I went. Then, it turned and crawled away out of view. Sighing, I gazed around the office and figured it was the safest place for me to be at the moment. It was too bad I'd have to leave it sooner or later.

…

**Sorry for a week going by without an update. I just started a new story this week and so I've been preoccupied with that. But, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and will continue reading my story. (= Hey, guess which character is coming up soon in the story? It should be very interesting, don't you think? **


	11. Nightmarish Delusions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill or anything related to it. The only thing I own is my character, Katy. That's it. **

**A/N: You know, Heather really goes through a lot before she even gets home. Well, here is the part about the office building (and perhaps one of those little scares they throw in there). Have any of you seen the Mannequin room? If not, then this chapter should be really insightful. (= The Mannequin room is just plain…creepy. Enjoy reading! **

**Chapter 11: Nightmarish Delusions**

It wasn't long before I realized that I had to leave the office sometime. The office I was standing in was just so…normal. There was a clean, organized desk with a picture of someone's family in an ornate frame. A pile of paperwork was sitting on the left side of the desk, untouched and unfinished. A copy machine was positioned behind the desk, its light blinking. A fax machine was placed on a smaller table across the room. There was even a growing plant in a corner of the room. Everything about it was normal, more normal than anything I had seen all night. _Just a few more minutes and then I'll leave. I swear. _

I picked up the frame and observed the picture. It was a perfect-looking family. They were all happy, the four of them. There was a man in a business suit with a million-dollar smile on his face. His arm was placed on the shoulder of his wife, a thin woman with that housewife type of hairstyle and a plain dress. Two children—a girl and a boy—were sitting beside each other, looking like best friends even though they probably always fought when not captured in a photo. Some part of me wondered who this guy was and if he was with his family right now. _Lucky you_, I thought as I tossed the frame back onto the desk.

_Okay, it's now or never_, I thought as I put my hand on the doorknob. Carefully, I turned the handle and pulled the door open. It didn't even creak once, which made me feel a little more secure. _At least they might not hear me coming. Who knows? I might have the element of surprise. _Slowly, I crept into the hallway and glanced both ways like I was crossing the street. To my right was a white wall while a hallway stretched out to my left. Boxes were piled in front of me, most taped closed with duct tape.

Large gray doors lined the hallway, all of them unable to be opened. Other, smaller doors had their handles broken and so could not be opened. It didn't help that I had no map of the building yet and I was forced to work blindly. Another door was labeled with the name of a specific department, but it wouldn't budge. I remembered passing through here in the game so it made little sense to me. _Come on! I know this is the way! Why won't it open? _

Angry, I decided to check out the rest of the hallway before trying again. At the very end of the hallway were two gray doors, these ones smaller in size. The one to the left was useless. There was a box of mannequin parts outside the other door and my stomach plummeted fiercely. I knew what was behind this door and I certainly didn't want to experience it for real. _I have no choice, do I? That's why the other door won't open yet; they want me to go in there. Who do you think I am, a lab rat that you can train and control?_

Cautiously, I twisted the knob and shoved the door open. There was only one light inside and it did little to illuminate the room. Shelves were lined up inside, each one holding dozens of headless mannequins. Their arms reached out, as if waiting to grab anyone who walked by. At the end of one aisle was a mannequin with a faceless head, but no arms. Walking up to it, I examined it closely, looking for something out of the ordinary. The arms of the other mannequins seemed to stretch towards me.

_Let's see if the same thing will happen_, I thought as I turned away and walked into the other aisle. This one had two packs of shotgun shells on one of the shelves. As I made my way towards them, a sudden shriek pierced the air and I caught sight of quick movement out of the corner of my eye. Quickly, I returned to the other aisle and stopped in my tracks. The headless mannequins were the same, but the faceless mannequin was now without its head.

Blood seeped from its shoulders and dripped onto the ground. The head was lying on the floor, blood pooled around it. My heart raced as I stared at it, unable to come up with an explanation. Suddenly, the headless mannequins seemed to be looking at me, even though they didn't have a head. Each one was pointing their arms in my direction. Leaving the packs of shells behind, I scurried out of the room and away from the headless mannequins.

…

After that scenario, I tried the other door again and this time it swung open with ease. My heart was still beating hard after seeing that mannequin covered in blood. It was burned into my mind and the fact that it had no plausible explanation made it all the scarier. _It's like Alice in Wonderland, only much darker. _

This door led to a whole new area. Doors were located in various places, some for the elevators. I tried the buttons, but none of them responded. A deep growl came from somewhere in the hallway and I brought my shotgun up for protection. There was a Double-Head in here, somewhere. Out of nowhere, the dog came lurching from the shadows, its tongue protruding from its mouth. My reflexes were good; I tumbled out of the way and pulled the trigger. The bullet caught the dog in the chest and it fell to the ground, panting. I kicked it again and again until it simply lay there, not breathing. _God, I hate those things. _

Remembering my wound, I glanced down at my leg and noticed that it needed yet another bandage. Dropping the gun on the floor, I untied the bloody piece of cloth and dumped it into a nearby trashcan. Sitting on the floor, I opened my bag and pulled out the remaining bit of my orange turtleneck. I ripped another long strip of it and tied it tightly around my leg, hoping it would be okay for a little while more. _It's probably infected by now,_ I realized as I stared at it miserably. _I'm probably going to have to get it chopped off. At least it won't be as bad as anything I'm seeing here. _

Breathing deeply, I used the wall to get to my feet and carried on through the hallway, ignoring the dull pain in my leg. Since getting the wound, I had learned to ignore the pain and I seldom felt it as I moved. I wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Towards the back, there was a doorway that was labeled "Monica's Dance Studio" in white letters. A poster was hanging on the wall beside it, featuring a ballet dancer and the times for a show. It was curious; most of the times were scheduled on today's date.

It was the dance department, awarded solely for a dance studio and a couple offices. I instantly chose the office across the narrow hallway. Inside, it was like the first office building I had been in; it was organized with colorful posters on the white walls and a desk with papers stacked in the corner. A long, fancy glass table held a map of the building, which made my heart fly with relief. Scanning it, I realized I'd have to make a trip up to the sixth floor and find the auto-body department.

On one of the bigger posters—taped on the wall behind the desk—was the painted red symbol of the Order, its delicate red circles and designs burning into my skull. I knew Claudia wasn't here in this building; she was probably already on her way to killing Harry Mason with her little Missionary. Part of me wondered if Vincent had something to do with this and if the symbols were made for something more besides saving your game. A faint memory popped into my head, something that dealt with reading about the symbol, but I couldn't remember exactly what the memo said.

Truthfully, I hadn't given Vincent a thought since this whole nightmare started. Now, the foreshadowing of his meeting haunted my mind and I could only imagine what I would say to someone as untrustworthy and strange as him. _At least he seems saner than Claudia, what with her broken record protests of "Paradise" and "birthing God"_, I thought to myself.

Glaring at the red symbol, I turned to the desk. There was nothing useful on the top of it—just a couple papers, magazines, a stapler, and a paperweight. Only one drawer was half-open, revealing a large white rope, which I slung around my arm. Taking a last look around the room, I retraced my steps back to the larger area, the body of the Double-Head still lying where I shot it down. With the rope around my arm, I noticed what I hadn't before—one of the elevators was slightly ajar, the shaft empty and dark. _Up to the auto-body department it is so that I can find a jack,_ I thought as I dropped the rope next to the elevator. It was easier that way and I really didn't expect anyone—or rather, anything—to take off with it. A door at the other end led to the stairwell, marked with a glowing red "EXIT" sign.

The stairwell was different from the one I saw in the construction site. For one thing, this one actually had some kind of lighting, even if the lights here were poorly lit and made the whole stairway feel dimmed. It was also absent of anything that suggested human presence, such as paint cans or boxes or even a lousy sign. My boots clapped against the cement steps as I hurriedly climbed to the sixth floor. By the time I reached it, carrying the weighty shotgun in my hands, I was out of breath. _Funny; Heather and James are never out of breath when they climb stairs. It's just the vast amount of running that gets to them! _

It felt like my lungs were about to burst as I pulled air into them. Leaning against the wall, I took long breaths and waiting for my heart rate to slow down. It was only then that I realized how tired I was. My body ached in so many places that I couldn't even begin to count them. There was so much gunk on my body that I'd have to take a shower for days, just to get rid of the smell. As I leaned back, I felt like I could fall asleep right there in the stairwell. _Maybe if I do, I'll wake up in my own bed. There's that denial again. _

Opening my eyes, I thought I saw a shadow skitter across the wall on the fifth level, as if someone had just entered the stairwell and was trying hard not to be noticed. The fifth floor belonged to the mental department or something like that, which meant…Gazing over the railing, I hoped to get a glimpse of anyone below, even if it was Vincent. Coming around to the first few steps, I saw the first patch of gray door and there was no one there. _Alessa again? Or is it just another trick of my mind? God, this place is getting to me…_

Satisfied that there was no one there, I quickly opened the sixth floor door and began searching for the auto-body department. The area was exactly the same as the main one on the third floor. It felt like déjà vu as I found the doorway I was looking for. The faded lettering read "Jack's Autobody". It contained a series of desks, arranged together in the middle of the room. Each one was almost bare and empty. A few filing cabinets were hollow and did not contain a single folder inside. There were a couple shelves in the very back, one holding a jack. I practically jumped for joy because it meant being closer to my freedom.

Unlike the rope, I had to carry the jack with me and there was no easy way to stash it. In one hand I had the jack and the other was holding the gun. As quickly as I could, I made my way back to the stairwell and descended to the third level, only pausing once to glance around on the fifth level. The doorknob was broken and so there could have been no one standing there, having just left the fifth floor. _If it was Vincent, I'll kill him,_ I vowed as I pushed the chilling feeling away.

At least there was one good thing as I returned to the third floor. Nobody ran off with my rope; it was sitting right next to the elevator where I left it. Kneeling beside it, I squeezed the jack in between the two doors. It was harder than it looked, especially since I had never been knowledgeable when it came to tools.

With a little difficulty, I cranked the jack until the doors slid apart, revealing a quiet, empty elevator shaft. Tossing the jack aside, I tied the rope to one of the built-in trashcans nearby. Glancing down into the shaft, I pictured myself falling down with increasing speed until I slammed into the bottom of the shaft far below. _Think positive, Katy_, I urged myself. _It'll be just like climbing the rope in gym class. _Except I was never very skilled at that test, either.

Carefully, I lowered my body onto the rope and into the air. The rope swung back and forth for a few seconds, causing me to grip the rope as though my life depended on it, in a manner of speaking. When the rope slowed to a halt, I took my time edging my way down the rope, the remaining light from the open doors vanishing as I descended. Because I was forced to use both hands, I had to leave the shotgun behind. It was a pity because I had enjoyed the way the gun had felt in my hands. After a few torturous minutes of sliding down the rope, I found the second floor. Curiously, the elevator doors were already opened, as if someone had been there.

In order to reach the ground, I had to make the rope swing a little. Each time the open doors came close, I imagined not making it. Closing my eyes, I waited until I felt the rope swing towards the ground yet again and I jumped, landing sharply on the ground of the second floor. Rubbing my rug-burned elbows, I stood and took a look around. In front of me was a candy machine, covered over by a piece of off-white paper with the red symbol drawn on it. Irritated, I grabbed onto the paper and tore it off the machine, ripping it to little pieces. My stomach grumbled as I thought of Snickers, M&Ms, Skittles, and Three Musketeers bars. To my dismay, the machine was completely empty without a single crumb to prove that candy had actually been inside. _Why is it that whenever I grow hungry here, there's nothing to eat? This place isn't just hell, it's torture!_

Banging my fists furiously against the machine, I turned just in time to see a Double-Head lunging for me. Moving aside to avoid it, I watched as it jumped head-first into the candy machine, the impact creating a huge banging noise. Instinctively, I reached for my gun when I remembered I had left it on the sixth floor. _Oh, hell…_

Running, I searched for another doorway. The padding of the dog's paws was gaining as I took a swift right. At the end of the hall was a glass door with capital letters reading "ECHO." I wasn't sure what it was, but I threw the door open and leaped inside, shutting the door behind me. The dog crashed into the door and—instead of stopping—it kept going through the glass. Shards flew past me and cut my face as the dog collapsed onto the floor.

The room was actually a waiting room of some kind with a receptionist desk and a couple of chairs. The downside was that there was nothing to use for defense. The dog got its feet, recovering from the glass in its sides. By my feet were a couple of larger pieces of glass and I picked one up. The glass was sharp and it sliced through the skin of my hand, but I didn't care. The Double-Head considered the shard in my hand and—when it figured that I couldn't do it anymore damage—it took another lunge at me. Bracing myself, I waited for it to get close and I plunged the shard deep into its chest. The Double-Head whined and dropped to the ground, curling up with pain. Lifting my foot, I stepped onto the protruding shard until the monster's breathing halted, the glass going through its heart. _If it even has a heart…_

Gasping for breath, I crossed the room and went through the next door, not wanting to be there if the dog suddenly came back alive. Blood dripped over my palm from the glass, but I simply wrapped it in a small piece of the orange turtleneck. _In this case, I should be in an ER_, I thought as I examined myself in a dusty mirror. The room was like a show; there were bathroom sets arranged in a precise way with a bathtub in the center. Every other door was locked or broken. This was a dead end.

As I neared the bathtub, my head began pounding just as it had when I first met Claudia. The room blurred as I swayed on my feet and an intense pain swirled through my stomach. The bathtub overflowed with crimson blood, spilling towards me. Dropping to my knees, the pain continued until I could feel the blood surrounding me. The room went black and the walls shifted to that nightmarish look. _Not again…_

The last thing I remembered before fainting on the floor and in the middle of the bloody flood was a sentence or two, spoken by the first Silent Hill hero, Harry Mason. His words whispered through my mind. _It's being invaded by the Otherworld. By a child's nightmarish delusions come to life…_

…..

**This was kind of a long chapter, so I am sorry about that. Next time will be…Vincent! (= I don't know about you guys, but I think his character is pretty interesting (even if he is a bit creepy at some points). Did any of you hear that they are making a second Silent Hill movie? Unfortunately, Vincent's character is going to be completely different in the movie…**

**How did you like the Mannequin room? It's one of the stranger thrills of Silent Hill 3, save for the mirror room in the hospital. I hope everyone enjoyed reading the (long) chapter and will keep reading as the story goes on. Reviews are always loved, especially since each one makes me a better writer! **


	12. Vincent

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill (place, events, characters, etc.) at all. I only own my OC, Katy. **

**A/N: Guess what? There's actually character interaction in this chapter. Yep, Vincent shows up in this one! (= This should be interesting…so I hope everyone enjoys it and tells me what they think of it afterwards. **

**Chapter 12: Vincent**

The pain inside my skull slowly evaporated, leaving my ears ringing. My legs were sticky with the overflowing blood from the bathtub and I could swear that it was _crawling _around me. The tendrils of blood curled around my legs, slicing cleanly into them like sharp knives. Gasping, I stood and wiped frantically at my legs. One of my hands slid over my wound and I hissed as pain spiked through it.

The layout of the room had shifted along with the nightmare world. A long walkway led to the only accessible door; the rest of the room was sectioned off by barbed wire and chain-link fences. Behind those fences, I saw bodies twisted in impossible directions and hollow eyes staring at me. On the ground near one of the fences was a long, sharp sword; I recognized it as a katana. It was light and easy to swing, proving to be a good weapon. _I guess this will have to do for now_, I thought as I crossed over the walkway to the door, carrying the katana in my hands.

The minute I stepped outside, an inhuman cry pierced the silence followed by the sound of something scrabbling along the floor. Around the corner came a small, anteater-like monster. It was a Slurper and it rushed towards me with blinding speed, knocking me over before I even got a chance to react. As soon as I was on the ground, the thing crawled over my legs and tried pushing underneath my skirt. Its body felt dry like sandpaper and it scratched my skin as it went.

"Get the hell off me," I screamed as I plunged the katana into its back. The Slurper retreated and its body started convulsing like it was having a seizure. Taking the katana out, I landed a few blows to its head until it became still on the ground. I waited for a few seconds until I was sure that it wasn't getting up. _Those things are so nasty; they practically raped me_, I thought with disgust.

The room that I was standing in was creepier than the last one. Cages were lined up along one side, reaching from floor to ceiling. One of them was open, revealing a gray body clutching a doll. Perhaps it was me, but the body looked similar to Pyramid Head, except without its helmet. A wheelchair was sitting next to the cages, a voodoo doll placed in the seat. I wasn't sure, but it seemed like the doll's eyes followed me through the room. Goosebumps covered my skin as I turned my head away. _What kind of child could think of this kind of nightmare? _

Stepping over the supposedly dead body of the Slurper, I found the doorway that led to the hallway. It didn't even look the same anymore; the doors were now orange and the tiles were hidden underneath grime. The lights were blown and darkness was all I could see up ahead. Gripping the katana, I moved towards the two doors to my left. A torn newspaper was on the floor, bearing today's date. The words were obscured by blood and unreadable.

One particular door—this one splattered with a streak of blood—featured the mental health department, of all things. Its handle was rusted and it took me a minute to break the door open. Inside was a receptionist's area, a curtain separating the office from view. To the side was a bench and some potted flowers that were severely wilting. On the bench was an envelope with a picture inside—my picture. It must have been taken inside the burger shop at the mall; the shop's logo was displayed directly behind me. On the back of the photo were a couple of words in scrawled handwriting: _the Holy One….kill her? _

Dropping the photo on the bench, I focused on the door straight ahead. I already knew what was coming; I just wanted to get it over with. _Remember Katy….no slip-ups. Douglas might not have the right mind to be bothered by it, but Vincent definitely won't let it go,_ I told myself. Sighing, I grasped the knob and opened the door.

...

The room was incredibly dim with only one light offering any solace. It was some kind of office; shelves of books lined the walls and a desk was positioned in the back. Vincent was sitting at the desk and studying a book, dressed in his librarian-style attire, his brown hair falling into his eyes and his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. He must have heard me enter, but he didn't look up.

"Ah, Katherine," he said, a cunning smile forming on his lips. As he glanced up, I noticed that he wasn't directly looking at me, at least not one hundred percent. One eye was gazing at me while the other was staring slightly past me. He leaned back in his chair as he observed me. "Is that what you're going by these days?"

"First of all, it's Katy. Second, who are you?" I forced myself to ask the question. If I didn't, it would only give him a reason to be suspicious. Something in his eyes changed; it was as though he knew I was lying to him then.

"My apologies, Katy," he replied. I didn't like the way he said my name; it made me regret correcting him in the first place. "The name's Vincent. Don't forget it, okay?" He sounded so serious that I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes at him. _Yeah, right. I don't think I'm going to forget it anytime soon. _Vincent leaned across the desk and gazed pointedly at my leg wound. "That's a nasty wound you've got there. Careful; you might lose it," he told me in that mocking voice of his.

"Right. Do you actually think I'd let a doctor amputate my leg?" Staring down at my wound, I realized it did look pretty bad, but I meant what I said. Vincent's smile grew wider and it felt that he knew something I didn't or that he had made a joke that I didn't understand.

"That's not what I meant," he said, waving the subject off with his hand. It occurred to me that he was referring to the Double-Heads, possibly chewing off the rest of my leg. It was then that I imagined how I must look to him; I had blood staining my hair, my clothes were so torn and messy that it looked like I murdered someone, my palm was cut from the glass, and I had a major leg wound that needed new bandaging soon. Compared to me, he appeared clean and precise. But then again, Vincent did say he hated getting "hot and sweaty."

"So tell me…can I trust you? Or are you really working with Claudia?" Vincent's face went from serene to sudden irritation at the mention of Claudia. Still, I wasn't sure whether he was trustworthy—even if she did manage to kill him at the end of the game.

"Claudia? Please don't lump me together with her! She was completely brain-washed by that crazy old hag," he exclaimed, jumping up from his seat and rushing towards me. The sudden movement caused me to move backwards and I held up the katana, warning him away. Vincent calmed down, holding out his hands in surrender. "I guess 'crazy old hag' is a bit harsh. She was your mother, after all," he explained, expecting me to react in shock.

"You're talking about Dahlia, right? Let's get this straight: I'm not Alessa," I snapped. Vincent didn't so much as flinch at the harshness of my words. As if nothing had happened, that smile of his returned. I felt like a tiny mouse being watched by a snake.

"So you say," he replied, gesturing to me. "How much did Harry tell you? He's one sneaky guy," Vincent said, speaking Harry's name with a snide voice. Anger filled me, but at least I wasn't going to lash out at him like Heather. After all, he wasn't even my father.

"You're one to talk. You're not exactly trustworthy, either. Why don't you talk to me like a normal person? Why not give me answers instead of more questions?" Vincent didn't let me finish before he was already shaking his head. His eyes burned into mine and his gaze made me feel small. It seemed as though he hadn't even heard my rude statement towards him.

"No, not yet. Why not enjoy yourself a bit longer?" Vincent put the most emphasis on the word 'enjoy' while I cringed with confusion. He may not have been more insane than Claudia, but he was pretty close.

"Enjoy? I feel like I'm going crazy! Doesn't this place get to you?" It was only after I had said it that I realized I was quoting Heather now. _Great, one more step to losing my identity. _

"Oh, it gets to me alright," Vincent was saying, glee spreading across his face. A crazy gleam remained in his eyes and, for a second, I could see him as being insane, like every other person in Silent Hill. No wonder he was staying in the mental health department. "I find this place most fascinating!"

"Of course you do," I retorted, walking straight past him to the door in the back of the room. Now I understood why Heather was so anxious to leave. I couldn't take one more minute in the room, even if Vincent did qualify as another human being in this hellhole. Vincent spun as I passed, a frustrated look clear on his face.

"Wait a minute! I'm not finished talking," he protested, pointing at me. With one hand on the doorknob, I glanced back at him.

"Well I am. By the way, you may not be working with Claudia, but you're just like her," I told him bitterly. Vincent's eyes narrowed dangerously and I wondered just what he was capable of if I made him mad.

"How do you figure?" Apparently, this was the insult that most bothered him; being compared to someone like Claudia. Figuring I'd let him dangle for a moment, I gave him the terrible once-over.

"There's something wrong with you, too," I replied before pulling open the door. I expected him to leave it at that, just as he had in the cutscene in the game. Unfortunately, he had to have the last word.

"Be careful," he warned me with false concern. "Despite what others might tell you, curiosity _is_ a sin." Those words haunted me for a while after I stormed out of that office, even if I wasn't keen to letting Vincent know just how much he had gotten to me.

….

**Well, that's it for this chapter. How was it? Vincent really is a strange character isn't he? As always, reviews are the key to my motivation and help to keep this story alive! **


	13. Tu Fui, Ego Eres

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Silent Hill series. If I did, that would be awesome (and it'd probably be a dream…). The only character I own in this story is my OC, Katy. **

**A/N: So, Katy ventures through the Otherworld inside the office building. Sorry I didn't make the Vincent scene longer; I was trying to change it up a little bit since Katy isn't likely to react the same way as Heather (like getting really, really angry for instance). Don't worry, though: there'll be more time for character interaction. For now, enjoy the next chapter. **

**By the way, I want to thank Magic Boy6, Kiyiamayu, Gabe Winter, and define-originality for their supportive reviews. As always, they mean a lot to me and my story. **

**Chapter 10: Tu Fui, Ego Eres**

_Despite what people may tell you, curiosity is a sin._ Those were the words Vincent had said to me and it made me wonder if it had something to do with me being here in the first place. It reminded me of that horribly used phrase; curiosity kills the cat. _Oh, what does Vincent know anyway? Besides practically everything_, I thought as I moved away from the door.

Studying the room around me, I immediately placed the katana on a desk and ransacked the nearest cupboard. Inside was a health drink and a brown bottle of oxydol. Thankfully, the katana was light so that I could still use it while holding the bottle. Taking it in my hand, I lifted the katana and used the other door to come out to the lobby of the mental health department.

I only glanced at the door to the office once, wondering if I should go back in there. _Forget him. I can handle myself without his help, _I thought as I returned to the hallway. There were no sudden outbursts of scrabbling—thank God—but there was the sound of a tongue lapping and slurping. As I followed the hallway and turned the corner, I could see in the distance two Double-Heads, their heads bent forward and their long tongues squirming over a red, slimy figure. It reminded me of the fetus that Heather choked up at the end of the game—the fetus that _I_ needed to choke up. _Oh, God…how could I have forgotten about that? _

My stomach twisted as I watched the two dogs. Carefully, I pulled out the office building map and located the elevator on this floor, tucking the bottle of oxydol under my arm as I did so. My eyes widened as I traced my finger along the paper, marking the exact spot. It was around the corner, very close to where the two Double-Heads were feasting. Quietly, I tucked the map away and racked my brains for a solution. _Come on, Katy, think! There's always a solution…and running doesn't count!_

Just in case the dogs spotted me, I gripped the light katana in my hand. _Maybe I could sneak past them,_ I thought as I switched off my flashlight. The hallway became almost black and the dogs paused in their slurping. Their paws padded softly for a moment on the floor and my breath caught in my throat. Gradually, my eyes adjusted to the lack of light and I could make out one of the dogs standing a few feet away from the slimy figure. It raised its head and its nose twitched, as if it were sniffing me out. _It's a good thing I'm not wearing perfume…_

The Double-Head dropped its head and turned back to its dinner, apparently assuming there was nothing there. The other dog hadn't moved an inch, but now it dipped its head and continued slurping noisily. The second Double-Head followed suit, licking up the blood that was dripping onto the floor. It was as if nothing had happened. My lungs burned as I remembered I was holding in a breath and I released it. I meant it to come out softly so as not to alert the dogs, but it came out as a sigh instead.

Instantly, the dogs trained their eyes on me, finally knowing my location. _Oh, hell…_The dog that had gone on its guard before now leaped into the air, its teeth bared ferociously. Lifting the katana, I pushed it up and it hit the dog in the face as it bounded towards me. The dog whined and slumped to the ground. Its partner—dinner completely forgotten—growled threateningly as it eyed the wounded Double-Head. _Honestly, I have no luck with Double-Heads! _

The creature hunched on its hind legs and sprinted towards me, its tongue rolling out and slapping one side of its face, like a dog with its head out the car window and the breeze blowing against it. The dog jumped over the body of the fallen Double-Head, which was now struggling to get to its feet, and aimed for my face. Hastily, I jumped out of the way and the dog went soaring past me and down onto the carpeted ground of the hallway.

Giving the fallen Double-Head a kick and snuffing out its life, I took the opportunity and ran for the elevators. It was a fifty-fifty chance and—if I trusted my memory—it would be the elevator on the right that worked. Frantically I pushed the button, already hearing the snarls of the Double-Head coming. As if in slow motion, the button lit up and the doors smoothly slid apart. As soon as I could squeeze through the doors, I was in the elevator and jabbing at the button to close the doors. The dog's paws thudded against the floor as it raced for me. The doors closed, but not before I saw the Double-Head come into view, launching towards the elevator until it collided with the solid doors.

My breath came in quick gasps as I leaned back against the walls of the elevator. As I pushed the button for the first floor, an iron gate dropped from the ceiling and covered the elevator doors. It suddenly felt like I was a prisoner inside a closed space. The elevator rocked unsteadily as it descended. When it reached the bottom floor, it abruptly halted and sent me flying into the metal gate. The gate lifted and the doors opened.

The first thing I saw as I exited the elevator was Valtiel, squirming helplessly in front of the entrance doors. It was the only way out of this office building. Valtiel was surrounded by some dark pipes, but it was hard to tell since there was so much gore covering him. His head spun like the Exorcist on drugs as his body swayed. It almost seemed as if he was stuck inside a deep hole in the floor. My radio blasted as I went near him, but I knew he wouldn't be the type of monster to kill me.

"Hmmm…_tu fui, ego eres,_" I said, expecting Valtiel to disappear and allow me to leave without going through the trouble. Nothing happened. He stayed there, moaning and struggling as if I hadn't said a word. _You're kidding me, right? I actually have to go all this way to read a storybook before I can leave? _

"You're stuck here, aren't you? You're just as trapped as I am," I whispered as I observed him. Perhaps it was my imagination, but it almost seemed as if his head slowed a bit and turned to face me. Once again, his body struggled but it was no use; whatever was keeping him in place wasn't budging. I almost felt sorry for him; he must have been facing his own hell then, unable to escape the chains that bound him. "Just hang on. I'll get you out of there," I promised. After watching him struggle for another second, I turned away. A sudden cry erupted from him and another pang of sympathy filled me, though I could do nothing about it.

….

After walking away from Valtiel, I found a small bar/ restaurant on the first floor. It was located in a very short hallway that I had almost missed. Inside was a long wooden bar that took up almost the whole room. A couple of tables were lined along the side with old bottles still stacked on them. Bottles of alcohol were positioned neatly on the shelves behind the bar. In the very back was a white mini fridge with only one thing inside it: a pack of meat. It felt cool in my hands and also a little slick. _Where am I supposed to put this? I'm going to be running around this place with meat in my hands, the perfect thing to attract those dogs!_

Sighing, I placed the meat and the bottle of oxydol on the bar for a moment and kicked the refrigerator door closed. My eyes wandered to the bottles and my throat suddenly felt excruciatingly dry. Maybe a few sips wouldn't hurt; I was eighteen after all and could probably handle a sip of alcohol…_Wait a minute! I don't need any alcohol, especially since I want to stay as aware as possible! Besides, there's no way I'm drinking out of anything in this place_, I thought as I scrunched my nose at the bottles. What was I thinking? Was I seriously about to drink alcohol when my senses were my best weapon?

"Don't think about it, don't think about it," I chanted as I picked up the meat and stormed past the bottles that were taunting me. It was awkward carrying the meat; I needed to devote one hand to the katana and the other to holding the package. Because the oxydol was too heavy and big to stash in my bag, I had to hold it underneath my arm. Every now and then, it slipped from my grip and I had to bend over to pick it up again.

Valtiel was still squirming in the same exact spot, but I ignored him and went for the elevators instead. As before, they were slow to respond but I was thankful when they did. The buttons for the third and fourth floor didn't respond, but the one for the sixth floor did. Instantly, it lit up and the doors closed, blocking out Valtiel's moans.

…..

The sixth floor hosts the art department, complete with a gallery of fine paintings. The transformation of the Otherworld had altered the department completely. It was different from the other floors; whole sections were broken apart, the grating bent until it hung over endless space, blocking off many of the hallways. Leaning over one of the broken grates, I could only see blackness below.

The only light came from neon blue lights over the doorways, giving the area a strange, haunted look. As I moved away from the elevators and down the hallway to my left, I tried every door I passed, to no avail. At the end of the hall was a crossroads; I could either move to the left or the right. A sheet of glass covered the wall at the end of the hall to the left and it seemed to be beckoning me forward. It was as though there were another dimension beyond the glass—all I could see was a yellow glow inside it, cast over a lonely, abandoned wheelchair.

As I drew closer to it, a faint memory tickled my mind…something about a hospital and a poor child fighting to live. _What am I doing? That's Alessa, not me! I was never in a hospital, struggling like that. _The sudden realization broke through my reverie just as I was about to put the items on the floor and place my hand against the glass. Drawing my hand away, I noticed a door right next to the glass, its neon light shining down over me. Shifting the bottle of oxydol firmly under my arm—which was now aching from holding the bottle there so long—I twisted the doorknob.

It reminded me of one of those cop shows or detective shows; the room was almost similar to an interrogation room. There were two plastic chairs, one on either side of the table. The one closest to me was moved out, as though someone had scooted the chair back and stood up.

An ashtray was on the table with a cigarette that was still smoking. A thin stream of smoke drifted upwards towards the ceiling. _How could that be if I'm the only one here? Vincent doesn't smoke…at least not that I know of,_ I thought, trying to figure out the mystery. It occurred to me then that I really didn't know that much about Vincent. Part of me wondered if he was still sitting there in the medical department, poring over some book.

A single pack of matches was sitting next to the ashtray with only one match inside. I reached for it and stuffed it inside my orange bag. It barely fit with all the health drinks in there, but I managed to seal the bag tightly. The smoke from the cigarette ceased, diminishing any sign of another person having existed here.

Across the room was a chain-link fence, of all things. It spanned the entire room and only a hole—perhaps cut by wires—allowed me to slip inside. Only a bed was behind that fence, its sheets trailing along the ground. It was secured to the floor with bolts so that I could not move it. On the bed was a few papers of a storybook, but I didn't bother to read it. Beside that was another health drink, but I had enough to last me a good couple injuries.

As I backed away from the bed, something grabbed my legs and pulled me down to the floor. A Slurper emerged from underneath the bed, its long tongue lapping at my skin as it crawled over me. I tried to kick it away, but it was fast, moving along my legs before I could even lift them. _A trap…this was a trap!_

The katana, the bottle of oxydol, and the slippery package of meat had fallen from my hands when the thing knocked me down. Sharply I rolled to one side, hoping to throw it off me. The Slurper's legs clung to my body, refusing to let go. It crawled over my skirt and scraped at my white vest. Desperately, I stretched out my arm in an attempt to grab the katana, but it was just out of my reach. _Come on…a little closer! God, get off me!_

The Slurper's tongue was rough as it slid over the bare skin beneath my white vest, close to my neck. The creature's beady eyes locked onto mine and it began pushing closer to my face. An idea popped into my head and I launched my head at the Slurper, sinking my teeth into the skin above its eyes. The creature moaned and instantly crawled off my body, retreating under the bed. The act of biting the Slurper left a metallic, nasty taste inside my mouth and—as soon as I could—I downed one of the health drinks which was only slightly better. _Bad idea on my part. I'm making a mental note NEVER to do that again!_

Keeping one eye on the bed, I hastily gathered the items that had fallen from my hands. Instead of tucking the bottle of oxydol under my right arm, I switched it to the other one, just so that I could give my aching arm a break. _How in the world do the characters carry all this stuff? They must have infinite space in their pockets,_ I thought as I awkwardly strode through the hole and out the door, with the slightest hint of scrabbling behind me.

…

For an acclaimed art department, the actual art gallery was very cramped. After escaping the room with the hidden Slurper, I managed to find my way to the art gallery through a door at the opposite end of the hallway, the one I had previously ignored. The gallery was located behind a set of grand double doors with fancy script reading "Gallery of Art." There were only four paintings inside and a couple of benches positioned beneath them. On one blank frame, the red symbol of the Order glowed menacingly. A table in the corner held a vase of badly dying flowers.

The painting that attracted my attention the most was a large one opposite the entrance. It featured a woman burning in endless flames while a number of people watched. The woman had an expression of torture on her otherwise pretty face, her long brown hair falling over her eyes and sizzling at the ends. A bronze plate below the painting read "Flame Purifies All." _The hell it does,_ I thought as I studied the painting. _That's what the Order believes…well, they're wrong._

Carefully, I laid the bottle of oxydol and package of meat at my feet, kneeling down to the bucket that was placed just below the painting. I dropped the meat into the bucket, causing it to make a wet, sloppy sound as it crashed at the bottom. Uncapping the oxydol, I filled the bucket to the brim, unsure of how much I was supposed to use. Those details were the ones they never explain in the movies or games. Taking the matches from my orange bag, I lit the only one in there and allowed it to fall into the bucket.

The result was instantaneous; flames burst up from the bucket like Hell itself had just spawned there, the heat warming my face until I had to step away. The flames rose until they caught the edges of the painting. The painting burned away, the flames spreading like wildfire in a forest. The woman's pained eyes were the last thing I saw as the painting was turned into black ashes, revealing a hole in the wall.

The hole was covered over by a set of cabinet doors. I reached out and grabbed ahold of them and immediately wrenched my hands away; the metal of the doors was still searing hot from the fire. _Good one, Katy,_ I scolded myself as I watched my skin turn a blistering red, the cut on my hand becoming irritated.

After a few minutes of impatient waiting, the doors were cool enough for me to quickly open them. The hole was dim and I couldn't exactly see the other side very well. _At least it isn't heading down, _I thought as I lifted my body inside and started crawling, pushing the katana in front of me.

….

The hole wasn't as lengthy as it was stuffy. It led to a rickety metal stairway, dimmed by the swinging overhead lights. A figure was illuminated by the lighting; it looked like a body hanging on the wall, its face unrecognizable under the pounds of rotted flesh. Turning away before bile could rise up my throat, I descended the stairs.

Another few pages of the storybook were scattered over a wooden table at the end of the stairs. Like with the first few pages, I didn't bother glancing at them; to me, they were just a waste of my time. All I needed was the ending of the book, to say the words that would send all the creatures in this nightmare world away, allowing me to leave.

Passing through the blood-smeared door just inches away, I came out to a hallway lined with bars and metal grating. My boots clomped on the metal as I walked. Ahead, two Slurpers were crawling over a slimy, writhing mass, similar to the fetus-type thing that the Double-Heads were slurping on earlier. Before either of them could get a chance to notice me, I rushed forward and pierced one Slurper in the head, pinning it to the ground. Blood gushed out in spurts and its body convulsed rapidly. Immediately I kicked it and it went still.

The other Slurper was retreating, but I knew it would come racing towards me and try to knock me down. Just as I thought, the creature suddenly spun and zoomed for me at a blinding speed. _Not this time,_ I thought as I forced the blade of the katana into its body before it could reach me. One of its small beady eyes was stuck on the blade, rolling strangely in the deep socket. With the blade still buried in its back, I kicked it until my radio became silent. _That's more like it, Katy,_ a small voice in my head whispered.

Leaving the useless bodies, I made my way to the end of the hallway where an office door was unlocked. Its neon blue light above was flickering and it was somewhat unsettling. Only once I looked over my shoulder, just to make sure there was nothing there.

The office was a mess; there was an overturned desk, a couple broken chairs, a smashed lamp, and a vending machine that looked to have been there longer than necessary. A pile of silver coins gleamed in the light of my flashlight and I picked one up. Approaching the vending machine, I inserted the silver coin and pushed one of the buttons for a soda. The can crashed into the slot below, but it made a hollow sound. Taking the can, I opened the top—how exactly did the key get in there if it was closed—and dumped the contents on the table. A bronze key with a tag fell out and I snatched it up. _What a weird place to hide a key…_On the tag, it read "Life Insurance."

….

I was on the fifth floor. I realized it after finding the correct door that led to the main area of the department. The bodies of the dead Double-Head was laying exactly where I left it. The other must have run off; it was nowhere in sight. Instead of waiting around, I located the elevator and pushed the button for the first floor.

Valtiel was endlessly moaning as I stepped out of the elevator. Perhaps he was simply there to block me way from leaving, but he didn't sound happy about it. Hurriedly, I found the door for the life insurance department and forced the key into the lock. _Almost there…just a few more minutes and I'll be home free!_

The life insurance hallway was narrow, kind of like the hallway where James gets chased by Pyramid Head in Brookhaven Hospital. Numerous Slurpers roamed around, bumping into the walls. As they cornered me, I simply jumped over them and raced for the door at the end. Their claws scratched along the ground as they pursued me. I could practically hear their tongues slapping the floor.

Quickly I rushed into the door, slamming it behind me. One of the Slurpers must have bumped into the door with its head, for the door gave a sudden shake. Turning the lock on the door, I shut out the thoughts of the Slurpers and scanned the room for the storybook. It didn't escape my notice that it appeared a massacre had occurred in the room; the walls must have once been white but now every inch was stained red.

The last few pages of the book were waiting on one bloody table, the edges of the pages soaked. Using the tips of my fingers, I moved the pages around, searching for the right one. In bold capital letters, the page read "TU FUI, EGO ERES", resulting in the monster dying and vanishing. Frowning at the writing, I sighed and hoped this time it would work.

"Okay…_tu fui, ego eres_," I repeated. A shrill cry filled the air followed by dozens of smaller cries coming from the hallway. Then, everything went silent like the grave. I counted to twenty in my head and then exited the room. The Slurpers were nowhere to be seen and there was only the blood on the walls to suggest I was still inside the Otherworld.

Valtiel was gone; I noticed his absence when I returned from the life insurance department. The only thing left was the first few pages of the storybook, but I no longer cared for it. A sense of relief overwhelmed me as I charged for the entrance doors and emerged into the outside world.

…

**It was kind of a long chapter, but I wanted to do the office building (nightmare version) in one chapter. Next time involves Harry Mason…but will he be alive? And will Katy do what Heather did not and kill Claudia on the roof? You'll have to wait and find out! (= **


	14. Dance with the Wind

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill or anything in relation to it. I do not own Harry Mason, Heather, Claudia, Vincent, or Douglas. I only own the character of Katy. **

**Chapter 14: Dance with the Wind **

The doors opened and suddenly I was outside. The cool night air wafted around me as I dashed down the deserted street, my boots slapping against the sidewalk. _The first thing I'm doing is taking a hot shower,_ I thought.

The road was blocked by a gate at the end, but I disregarded it. Instead, I turned down a poorly lit alleyway that would lead me to the Daisy Villa Apartments. The back door and steps came into view. A golden sign bore the name of the apartment building.

It was overly warm inside, causing sweat to bead on my forehead. Every apartment door was closed and it was eerily quiet, except for a few hushed voices that were coming closer.

"I swear, Marge, I don't know what the child was thinking," a throaty voice broke the silence as two older women emerged from somewhere along the hallway. Both of them had short gray hair and one was carrying a basket of clean laundry. "So I tell him, I says—"

The two women spotted me and their mouths dropped open widely. I knew I looked like I had killed someone so their shock came as no surprise. It also didn't help that I was brandishing a katana.

"It's okay," I assured them, holding my hands up to show I wasn't about to hurt them. Unfortunately I was still gripping the weapon and they seemed to think I was going to attack. "No, I—"

"Aaaahhh! Help," the ladies screeched as they spun and ran down the hallway, the basket crashing to the floor. There was the slam of a door and then silence. _Well, that went…well._

Sighing, I kept the katana by my side and followed the hallway where the women had just vanished. Room 102—Heather's apartment—was on the left. And it was locked.

"Great. Key, key, key…" My pockets were empty except for the maps, which I threw into a nearby wastebasket, and a couple of health drinks. No key. My eyes strayed to the green "Welcome" mat on the ground. _What are the chances? _

Bending down, I lifted the mat and a silver key was lying there, glittering in the beam of my flashlight. _It's about time I had some good luck,_ I thought as I inserted the key into the lock.

The living room was bright; so bright that there was no need to keep the flashlight on. The cream wallpaper was clean, the white carpet lacking even the slightest bit of dirt. I stood awkwardly by the door, feeling like an intruder.

"Umm…hello? I'm…home," I called out, receiving only thick silence. It was like I was acting in a play and forgetting my lines. The yellow armchair was facing away from me, but I had a pretty good idea about what I would find there. "Mr. Mason? There's something wrong…strange things are happening," I stated while shuffling my feet towards the chair. The side door was open and a breeze touched my skin. _It's too late. He's already dead…_

"Mr. Mason," my voice was barely a whisper as I crossed the room, my eyes finding the front of the chair. "Oh, God," I moaned, clamping my hand over my mouth.

Harry Mason was dead. His face was unrecognizable due to the blood that dripped from an unseen wound. It was difficult to tell how many times he had been stabbed, but many of the slices were embedded into his skin. Every inch of his body was hidden under buckets of his own blood. It soaked into the yellow chair and pooled at his feet. I could practically hear "Dance with the Wind" in my head as I observed his body, the life inside it long gone.

"I was too late…I'll get her, I swear," I promised Harry Mason's broken body while a shade of red clouded my vision.

….

Something seemed to snap in my mind after seeing Harry Mason, dead in his chair. My feet guided me to the fire escape and raced up the metal stairs to the roof. I stumbled a bit, whether it was from intense anger or because it was pitch black outside.

Claudia was waiting there, her blond hair the only light thing there was, and she was lingering at the edge of the roof. In my mind's eye, I imagined pushing her, watching as her body hurtled through the air and met the cement below. Did she even deserve a quick death for hurting so many people?

"You," I spat at her, fury burning through my veins like fire. Swiftly she turned, her grayish eyes locking onto mine but betraying no emotion. There was no smile on her face, but it didn't look like she was very regretful, either. "You did this," I accused her, every word filled with anger.

"You're late," Claudia spoke softly, ignoring my accusation. Her black dress trailed on the ground as she took a few steps closer. The katana was making my hands ache from holding it so hard, but I didn't care.

"Gee, I wonder why. Maybe it's because I've been through hell itself along with a twisted mall, a subway, tunnels, a construction site, and an abandoned office building. You should try getting bitten by dogs for once. Perhaps it would do you some good," I retorted in a single breath. Claudia appeared unfazed by my journey.

"This was revenge. Revenge for 17 years ago. If not for him, our dream would have come true," Claudia said, referring to Harry Mason. My face contorted as I listened to her delusional words.

"Dream? Don't you mean 'nightmare'? Harry Mason didn't do anything to you. Cheryl was his child, not yours," I replied. I knew she wouldn't see sense; Silent Hill had taken a major toll on Claudia, warping her mind beyond saving. Claudia's eyes widened when I mentioned Cheryl.

"It is true then. You remember. He took you from us," Claudia insisted. Carefully I started towards her; she was out of range of the katana in my hands. _If I kill her now, it will end. This nightmare will end. _"There is another reason for his demise. To fill your heart with hatred. It must be this way. One day you will understand," Claudia continued, pointing a finger at me.

"I will never understand you. Never," I told her, blocking out the false visions she was holding out to me. Claudia and I came from two separate worlds; there was no possibility in me seeing her side of the story. _And yet, by killing her I am sinking to her level, aren't I? _

"You must try to remember me and your true self as well," Claudia repeated her words from the mall. Frustration must have been written on my face for her expression became suspicious and guarded.

"You already said that. You're like a broken record, Claudia," I said. "Besides, I know who you are. You're Alessa's sister and you're insane." Claudia appeared as though she could have hugged me then, which was a disturbing mental image. Slowly I raised the katana above my head, warning her of my intentions.

"Alessa…you would murder your own sister?" The way she said it made me sound like I was a clone of her; a murderer with a cold heart and selfless dreams. _I'm nothing like you and it's time to end this. _

"No. I'm _not _Alessa and you…you are no sister of mine," I exclaimed before lifting the katana higher above my head, preparing to bring it down on her. With one hand, Claudia made a 'come-hither' gesture. Instantly, I felt a solid weight force me forward and off balance. I landed on the ground, the chance to kill Claudia gone.

"You will birth a God and build an eternal Paradise," she informed me as though I had no other choice. Claudia moved off to the side and I could see she was heading for the stairs. "Besides, he killed your father. I merely gave the order,' she pointed into the darkness, where the Missionary came charging. "I will be waiting where it all begins. In the town of Silent Hill."

Claudia descended the steps as I raised my katana to strike against the Missionary, his large blades crossing that of the katana. Suddenly Claudia was out of view and I understood that the Missionary would not be letting me go easily. The Missionary lowered his blades and scurried into the shadows.

_Where is it? _My eyes scanned the darkness, searching for any sign of movement. My heart was beating rapidly as I waited for the Missionary's next move. Out of nowhere, it came rushing towards me, blades raised. It halted a few inches away and tried jabbing at my stomach, giving me a scrape along my side.

Desperately, I ignored the pain at my side and struck the Missionary with the katana, the blade burrowing into its chest. An inhuman howl rose from its mouth—if you could call it a mouth—and it dashed off once more.

"I'm tired of playing games," I mumbled, annoyed with the Missionary. He came running out of the darkness, trying to catch me off guard with his speed. Instead, I aimed the katana at its head and buried it into his skull. Blood shot out of the wound and splattered on the ground seconds before the Missionary collapsed. Over and over I kicked it until it was as dead as Harry Mason, its howls dying on the wind.

….

**So, how did you guys like it? For those of you who are unsure, "Dance with the Wind" is the song that plays when Heather finds Harry Mason's body. I listened to it a couple times while writing this chapter. (=**

**I also want to thank one of the reviewers for explaining about how the Underpass transforms (in second gameplay). That was a bit confusing and I've seen it every time I've played, so I added it to the story. **

**Well, until next time readers (and with more character interaction!). **


	15. Never Forgive Me, Never Forget Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Silent Hill series…if I did, I wouldn't be writing this story, would I? The only character that is mine is my OC, Katy. **

**A/N: First off, I am incredibly sorry it took a while to post this chapter. I just couldn't get into the mood for writing. I just hope you guys are staying with me! **

**Second, thank you for the wonderful reviews! I also want to thank Gabe Winter for the suggestions (I will definitely rely on those in the next chapter!). Also, happy (belated) birthday, Kat! **

**Chapter 15: Never Forgive Me, Never Forget Me**

Douglas was waiting for me in the living room. He was hunched over, observing Harry Mason's butchered body with a grimace. When I entered the room, his solemn eyes found mine. Those eyes widened in surprise as they roamed over my tattered, messy appearance.

"I know what you're thinking. I didn't murder anyone, I swear," I said with a thin smile that would never reach my eyes. The fury over Claudia still burned inside me, but it was slowly fading now that she was out of my sight.

"I'm sorry about—" Douglas gestured to Harry's body occupying the once clean chair. I nodded, attempting to avoid glancing in that direction.

"It wasn't your fault. It was Claudia," I told him, much to his disbelief. Douglas combed a hand through his gray hair, gazing down at Harry's body in wonder.

"_Claudia_ killed him? For what reason?" He shook his head in confusion, trying to understand. He dropped his hand limply to his side. I remained by the open side door, letting the breeze wash away my boiling anger.

"Revenge," I stated briskly. Before Douglas could open his mouth to question Claudia's motive, I weakly motioned to the yellow chair. "Mind helping me move his body? It'd be better if he were in his bedroom," I asked, not really excepting 'no' as an answer. I simply could not bear to see the gory remains of Harry Mason any longer. Douglas obliged, lifting Harry's body onto his shoulder with a grunt and carrying him off.

I followed Douglas into Harry's bedroom. Blood was staining his coat, but he didn't seem to care. With his face red from exertion, Douglas laid Harry on the mattress, placing his hands in a folded manner on his chest.

"Are you okay?" I asked the detective with concern as he started coughing, muffling it with an old handkerchief from his pocket. He held up a hand, silently informing me to give him a moment.

"I'm fine. This shoulder isn't what it used to be," he explained in a tired voice. Stepping away from the bed, he leaned against the wall to catch his breath.

Meanwhile, I gazed down at Harry's body. His eyes were open and void of life. Blood had seeped into his eyes, tinting the eyeballs red. Gently, I used two fingers to close his eyelids forever. Carefully, I lifted the sheet and covered his body, dropping a couple of flowers onto it—ones I had taken from a nearby vase. _I'm sorry…_

"What'll you do now?" Douglas spoke from the corner. For a second, I had forgotten he was there, too busy staring at the effects of Claudia's insanity.

"I'm going to Silent Hill," I announced. It was the only thing I could do, if only to escape from this twisted world that I was stuck in. Douglas appeared to consider this for a minute.

"What's in Silent Hill?" His questions—though he meant well—were starting to annoy me. _What do you think is in Silent Hill? Rainbows and ponies? _My irritation was irrational, but I couldn't help venting after my confrontation with Claudia.

"Bad things. Nightmarish things that nobody could have dreamed in their worst nightmares," I said. _Nobody…except Alessa, that is. _

"Do you think it's safe?"

"What the hell do you think? It will probably throw me on the verge of getting killed, but I have to do this," I explained. I heard the truth in my words and wished I hadn't. Would I even make it out alive? "Claudia won't get away with this," I muttered, my eyes straying back to the raised form under the sheet. _Besides, it's the only way I'll end this,_ I thought, suddenly missing my warm bed and my own home.

"Revenge doesn't solve anything," Douglas started on a useless lecture. It was what Claudia was seeking, after all. _Maybe I'm stooping to her level…_

"I don't need a lecture. My mind's already made up and I'm not changing it anytime soon," I replied, crossing my arms over my chest defiantly. Douglas seemed to get the idea that he couldn't reason with me.

"Fine. I'll give you a ride," he offered. When I didn't reply, he seemed to take that as a 'yes.' "I'll bring the car around back. Come by when you've finished saying goodbye," he said before leaving me alone with Harry Mason's body. I didn't bother mentioning that Douglas might die; I figured he knew it already.

….

After Douglas left, I closed the door to Harry's bedroom forever. Quietly, I wandered through the apartment and found Heather's room. It was smaller than Harry's room; it only fit Heather's plain bed, a dresser and a small desk. A couple small posters hung on the walls, ones I could never recognize.

Instantly, I strode over to the bathroom and discovered the mirror covered by a thin sheet. Reaching for it, I pulled it away and let it fall to the tiled floor. _That's right…Heather's afraid of mirrors. I'm not. _

Still, the person staring back at me looked like a stranger, hidden beneath the endless gore that was caked onto my skin. Turning the tap on the sink—with actual clean water gushing out—I carefully removed the soaked cloth around my leg.

For a few minutes, I used a facecloth to soak the wound, though it didn't look as bad as I thought it would. The mirror opened to reveal a cabinet and inside I found some gauze, which I wrapped around my leg. _At least it's better than using a turtleneck,_ I thought as I made sure the gauze held firmly.

I didn't bother with my blood-stained hair or the blood on my clothes; I imagined it would only get worse once I got to Silent Hill. The last thing I did was tie gauze around the cut in my palm. _That's as good as it's going to get, _I told myself as I surveyed my reflection.

As I did so, I thought I saw a shadow move in the bedroom behind me and I spun. There was nothing there and the lamp beside the bed was burning brightly, leaving no shadow untouched. Frustrated, I rubbed my temples with my fingers and sighed. _Keep it together, keep it together…_Taking a long look at the room, I exited the apartment and decided to take Douglas up on his offer.

…

Again, sorry for the wait! The next chapter will certainly be interesting (surprise appearances, new places, maybe some trouble for Katy…the possibilities are endless). So, I hope you guys will keep reading.


	16. Silent Hill

Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill or anything related to it. Konami does. I only own the character of Katy.

A/N: At least this update was faster, right? Well, I hope you guys continue reading my story and giving me such helpful reviews.

Chapter 16: Silent Hill

It only took me about fifteen minutes to wash up and apply a clean strip of gauze over my wound, but it should have been long enough for Vincent to have come and gone. As I emerged from the apartment building, I stopped in my tracks on the top step.

"What are you still doing here?" Vincent was standing near Douglas, a suspicious smile on his face. He turned to me abruptly as if he just realized it was me who had spoken up. Behind his glasses, I could just catch a glint of amusement before it vanished.

"Still?" That one word made my insides fall. Another slip-up and this time in front of Vincent. _Why do I keep doing that? _ "Don't tell me you don't enjoy my company, Katherine," Vincent continued while I was standing there, probably with my emotions engraved on my face. Douglas seemed confused, glancing back and forth between us.

"Are you two friends or something?" Douglas' eyes went from Vincent to me. Vincent's mouth opened to answer but I quickly overrode him.

"Acquaintances, if even that," I said, glaring at Vincent. A mocking, innocent look passed over his face as though he sincerely did not know what I meant. No matter how many times I played through Silent Hill 3, I still didn't think I could trust him completely.

"Why, Katherine, that's just rude. Besides, I want to help. Is that so bad?" Every word that came from Vincent rang false, but Douglas didn't seem to think anything was wrong. When he saw that I wasn't going to approach him, Vincent stepped forward and revealed a map, almost out of thin air.

"Thanks," I reluctantly said, reaching for the map. For a second, Vincent maintained his grip on it and I nearly had to pull it away from him. Another game of his, I was sure.

"We should be going soon," Douglas hinted, glancing towards Vincent. Pushing his glasses onto the bridge of his nose, Vincent grinned widely at me.

"Also, you might want to locate someone once you're in Silent Hill…Leonard Wolf," Vincent stated, ignoring anything that Douglas and I said. For a long minute, Vincent stared at me and I wondered if he was waiting for a response. Slowly, his eyes studied my face and then moved down until they came to my leg. "I see you've finally fixed that."

"I am capable of taking care of myself, you know," I snapped back angrily. Vincent stifled a small laugh, as if he thought that was ridiculous. Heat flushed my face as he began to walk away.

"By the way, nice sword," he called back, gesturing to the katana by my side. As if to show that I meant business, I gripped the handle tightly. Then, a new realization occurred to me.

"Wait, aren't you going to Silent Hill, too?" Vincent stopped and gazed at me intently. Douglas was watching the exchange, obviously fascinated by someone as strange as Vincent. Immediately, Vincent showed me one of his Cheshire cat grins.

"Just a little business to take care of first. Nothing you'd be interested in, I'm sure," he nonchalantly stated. Crossing my arms over my chest, I gave him my most serious look. Even I didn't think it worked too well.

"Try me," I challenged him, to no avail. Vincent didn't bother to hide his creepy laughter this time as he melted into the shadows and darkness. In a mere instant, he was no longer visible.

"See you in Silent Hill, Katherine," his voice drifted to me from the darkness. It felt a little like a threat and it sent chills down my arms. Rubbing them, I stepped down from the stairs and moved towards Douglas, who appeared very confused.

"That Vincent…he's definitely a different character. I'd watch out if I were you," he warned me, almost like a father would warn a child. I nodded weakly, still thinking about the things Vincent said. "Are you ready to leave yet?"

"Let's get this over with," I told Douglas and he didn't argue; he held my door open for me and then slipped into the driver's seat. It was going to be a long ride to Silent Hill, one that I was not entirely anticipating.

…..

Rain began pouring as soon as we hit the road, coming down in buckets over the car's windshield. The swishing of the wipers was the only existing sound. Douglas kept glancing over at me, obviously concerned. I rested my head against the cool glass of the window, my head filled with so many thoughts.

"Oh, yeah…I meant to give this to you. It belonged to Harry," he suddenly spoke up, taking a notepad from some space next to him. I already knew what it was and I didn't think I could handle the headache that would inevitably come.

"You can read it if you want. But the less you know, the better," I told him without looking at him. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him stiffen and replace the notebook, a frown on his face. Slowly, I closed my eyes and somehow I managed to fall asleep with the pounding of the rain becoming my lullaby.

….

_I was playing Silent Hill 3 and I was inside Brookhaven Hospital. There was only one light on in my room and chills occasionally skittered along my spine as I progressed through the game. _

_ On the screen, Heather was standing inside the third floor storage room, except it was different now because it was the nightmare version of the hospital. There was a sheet of glass covering the wall and lines of blood trailed along the floor in the reflection. A moment later, they had disappeared…and started coming towards Heather as reality set in. _

_ Blood spilled from the walls and dribbled across the tiles. In the reflection, Heather's appearance rapidly grew gory and suddenly it wasn't Heather looking back anymore. It was Alessa. _

_ Heather backed away from the blood that covered the floor, but it was no good. It was everywhere; on the walls, the floors, splattered across the clean glass of the mirror. Alessa's image copied her, but then stopped without warning. It was impossible, but true. _

_ Heather moved towards the door and repeatedly tried it, but the door wouldn't open. It was locked and wouldn't budge. Across the screen, white letters explained it again and again. Soon it would be game over and Heather would die, but the door wouldn't open…wouldn't open…wouldn't open…_

…_.._

"It won't open…it won't open," I was mumbling in my sleep. Occasionally, my head banged against the window, but it didn't stir me at all. Strong hands shoved me, until I realized they were trying to wake me up.

"Katherine, Katherine…wake up!" The hands continued shaking me and slowly I regained consciousness. My head spun wildly as I tried to sit up straight in my seat. Black spots danced before my eyes, but they gradually went away.

As soon as I could focus, I noticed that Douglas was scrutinizing me closely with one hand in the air, as though he had wanted to shake me again. We were sitting in the car and the rain had long ago stopped.

"Are you feeling alright?" Douglas questioned me hesitantly. I lifted one hand to brush away the hair that had fallen into my face as I slept. Lowering the car's visor, I studied myself in the mirror and saw that my hair was a complete mess. _Oh, well…it could be worse, _I figured.

"I'll survive…I think," I said, trying to make light of the situation at hand. Douglas gave me a serious look. "I'm fine," I reassured him, dropping the joking manner. It was then that I took a good look at my surroundings. We were in the parking lot of Jack's Motel, in front of a hotel room with a crooked mat under the door.

"I thought we could get some rest before venturing out there," he explained, pointing behind us to the street of Silent Hill. I nodded and instantly opened my door. Douglas followed suit, producing a key from his pocket.

"How'd you get the key to the room? This place is deserted," I wondered. It took me a moment to understand that I had answered my own question. Douglas inserted the key and gave me a sideways glance.

"Exactly. The office was deserted as well. I just picked a key at random," he said, pushing the motel door open. I eyed the dimness of the room and gazed back at him.

"If we have a crappy room, you're going back to get us another key," I joked and—shockingly—he laughed. I don't think I ever heard Douglas do that yet and it made me smile a little. "So you do have a sense of humor," I praised him.

"Even in the worst of times, it's good to have something to laugh about," he replied. Douglas entered the room and motioned for me to come inside. The room wasn't actually that bad. The bed looked comfortable, so much that I chose to sit in a very hard chair in order to avoid falling asleep again.

"Now what?" It was a stupid question for me to ask, but I wanted to know what Douglas was thinking. Out of habit, he fingered the empty box of cigarettes in his coat pocket. The poor guy was probably desperate for one.

"We should split up. We'll cover more ground that way. I'll check out Leonard's house while you head for the hospital," Douglas said, apparently not expecting an argument. Recalling the dream, I leaned back in my chair and defiantly pouted.

"No way. I'm not going to the hospital yet. I'll go with you to Leonard's house and we'll go from there," I retorted. Douglas' mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Katherine, we could—"

"Besides, I'm the one with the katana, right? It's too dangerous for us to be out there alone," I played that card well. Even Douglas couldn't argue against that point. It took him a minute, but finally he dipped his head in agreement.

"Fine. Are you ready or do you want to rest first?" As if Douglas had to ask that question. Once again, he reached for the pack of cigarettes before remembering there wasn't any.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," I replied, getting to my feet. Glancing longingly at the bed, I followed Douglas outside. _To Leonard's house we go…_

…..

**Hmmm…Leonard's house. That should be interesting. What will Katy find there? Until next time, readers! (= **


	17. To Leonard's House We Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Silent Hill series or anything related to it. The only thing I own is the character of Katy. **

**A/N: So, it's off to Leonard's house. What surprises will be waiting there? You'll have to read on and find out…**

**Chapter 17: To Leonard's House We Go**

The minute we settled back into Douglas' car—with the fog rolling in thicker than ever—I carefully unfolded the map of Silent Hill. It appeared exactly as it had in the game, except for a minor flaw. In one corner of the map, near the Silent Hill Historical Society on Nathan Avenue, was an almost perfect circle drawn in red marker or pen. Leaning forward, I noticed a small outline that faintly resembled a building on the map. _Thanks for the tip, Vincent, _I thought as I pointed it out to Douglas.

"You really think it'll be that easy? We walk in there, find Leonard Wolf, and perhaps he'll lead us to Claudia?" Douglas stared skeptically at me for a long moment, the map in his hands. I simply shrugged back at him.

"Maybe that's just what I'm hoping," I answered. _Liar, _a small voice protested in my mind and I had to agree. I already knew where Claudia would be holing up in Silent Hill; I just figured it'd be interesting to see what Leonard's house was really like. Beside me, Douglas shook his head.

"Kid, I've been in the detective business for a long time. I've gotten really good at being able to tell when someone's lying," he said, giving me a hard, serious look. My body stiffened and I wondered if he was going to press the issue. _The less you know, the better,_ I reminded myself, echoing my thoughts from earlier. "Whatever it is you're hiding, that's your business, I suppose," Douglas finally admitted, to which I breathed out the air that I had unknowingly been holding.

"Are you going to drive or should I?" I sounded uninterested and impatient, the perfect combination to send a warning to Douglas. Apparently understanding the message, he started the engine and made a quick U-turn in the parking lot. All the while, I watched as Jack's Motel quickly faded into the surrounding fog, just like everything else.

…..

Leonard's house looked like something that came out of the Amityville Horror. It would have been the perfect Hollywood haunted house, if it only had some lightning illuminating the background.

Located at the far end of Nathan Avenue, it was an old house that seemed almost abandoned on the side of the road, a long trail leading to the front door. A rickety gate swung slightly on its hinges and a bent mailbox contained the symbol of the Order on its side, marked in what I pretended was red paint.

"Talk about Hell House," I shrugged off my anxiety. Part of me wanted to turn around and high-tail it out of there, but the more reasonable part told me I had to stick it out. Besides, I wasn't alone this time; I had Douglas with me. _Yeah, that's really comforting—a seasoned detective who has no clue what he might be walking into,_ I dubiously thought.

"Not exactly attractive," Douglas agreed, eyeing the place. "What did you expect?" To tell the truth, my expectations hadn't been far off. Leonard had been just as senile as Claudia, both of their minds warped by ideas of Paradise. Nervously, I gripped the katana in my hands, ready for anything. "Are you really sure you need that?"

"Better safe than sorry, right?" Just to prove I meant business, I held the katana slightly raised, poised to attack at any given moment. Douglas shook his head and—I couldn't really believe it—actually laughed at the sight of me. "You pick this moment to actually laugh at something I've said?"

"It's not what you say, kid. It's what you do that counts. Let's go," Douglas motioned his head toward the house. The gate screeched as it was pushed open, breaking the silence like a shrill alarm.

The closer we got to Leonard's house, the more it became unappealing. Spiders hung from their cobwebs in the corners and the wooden porch in front had a few jagged holes in the floor. The door was one of those kinds that had brass knockers and I wondered who would answer if we knocked.

"No point in knocking," Douglas muttered as if he read my thoughts. Bending down, he lifted a gray doormat—dust swirled up and clouded around us—and found a small skeleton key. Douglas jiggled the key into the lock for a second and the door eerily creaked open. _Here we go, _I thought as we stepped into Leonard's house.

The interior appeared larger than the outside of the house would allow. Douglas and I were standing in the middle of the main hall, complete with a marble floor and a chandelier. There was a staircase to the left, most likely leading to the bedrooms. Another room—probably the living room or dining room—branched off the hall to our right. It would have been a beautiful house, if we had not been in Silent Hill, that is.

"Wow," I breathed, gazing up at the chandelier. The glass shards chimed a little as they swung against each other, even though there wasn't a breeze. It was then that I noticed something strange about the house: there was no electricity whatsoever. The hall was absent of any switched that might trigger a little light. Leonard must have preferred using candles instead.

"How about if I search down here while you start upstairs?" Douglas suggested, already walking towards the dining room/living room. Nodding, I glanced at the stairs and sighed. _Ready or not,_ I thought as I climbed the first steps.

_Bang!_ A sudden noise behind me almost made me fall off the stairs and I jumped about a mile. Clutching my hand to my heart and trying to slow my breath, I realized it was just the door slamming shut. _Isn't that convenient, _I thought bitterly as I resumed climbing the stairs. Each one creaked under my weight, as though they hadn't been used in years.

It was a good thing I still had my flashlight; otherwise, I'd have been fumbling in the darkness. The house was almost pitch black and shadows swallowed me whole. There were three bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs. As I reached the top floor, I noticed a room directly across the hall. Alessa and Claudia's room.

Their room wasn't far off from a little girl's room. Silky curtains hung over the windows and two small beds were set up side by side against one wall, matching blankets covering them. A wooden nightstand sat beside the farthest bed, a gold picture frame left there. Dust floated around the room and settled on nearly everything, except the picture frame.

It was a picture of the entire Wolf family. Leonard and Dahlia were standing behind their two children, who were posed side by side. No one in the picture was smiling; all four sets of eyes were dark and haunting. Mostly, I focused on Alessa. Her face seemed almost sad and broken, her eyes filled with sorrow. Did she already know what would happen to her? Was she already aware that she would be sacrificed for the birth of a god?

Immediately, I started to wonder about this little girl. Was she like other girls growing up, playing with her sister and laughing without a care in the world? Or was she miserable from day one? I closed my eyes and imagined her sleeping in one of those beds, or descending the stairs and into the living room. It was difficult, but I could almost feel her presence there, close enough but still out of reach.

_Katy,_ a soft voice called from the shadows. Gasping, I dropped the frame and the glass shattered at my feet. Hushed cries filled the room and—as I stared—slow, bloody footsteps, those of a child, appeared on the floor. The steps led to the door and out into the hallway. I remembered the bloody footsteps in the video game, only showing up in the church. Was Alessa here, trying to tell me something?

"Alessa?" My voice was hollow and, as I held the katana in my hands, I followed the footsteps. My flashlight shined on the red markings, hinting that it was fresh blood. The steps continued down the hallway and stopped at a closed door. "What are you trying to tell me?" I didn't expect a verbal answer and I didn't receive one.

Hesitantly, I opened the door and found another bedroom, this one bigger than the children's. My instincts screamed at me to find Douglas, but I ignored them. As soon as the door was open, the bloody footsteps continued and led me to a blank wall across from the king-size bed.

From what I could see in the little light I had, it was a plain wall. My fingertips brushed along it until I felt a crease that traveled downwards. _Maybe it's something more than a wall,_ I realized as I pushed my weight against the wall. Something loosened and a hidden door opened, revealing a small room. Curious, I stepped inside and gasped.

"Douglas!"

…..

"What do you know? A secret room," Douglas said as he observed Leonard's hidden study. It was a circular room with photographs of Alessa and the Church scattered everywhere. The Order symbol was carved into a narrow wooden desk in center. "Where did the blood come from?" Douglas pointed to the footsteps that had not faded away.

"I think Alessa led me to this room," I explained, tracing the symbol with a finger. Douglas gave me a puzzled look and I remembered he was clueless. "Alessa was one of Leonard's daughters, aside from Claudia. She died a long time ago when her mother forced her to birth a god, kind of like what Claudia wants to do with me."

"So, Claudia's sister is helping you out? Why?" Douglas picked up a scrap of paper from the floor; it read "Paradise" over and over in deep black. Setting the katana beside the door—mainly to keep it propped open—I scanned the photos.

"Alessa doesn't want Claudia to attempt what her mother did. Maybe she wants to spare me the suffering," I laughed, but it was weak. A sensation of discomfort coiled through my stomach and I winced.

"Are you okay?" Douglas had noticed my discomfort and sounded genuinely concerned. Forcing a smile, I shrugged.

"I'll survive," I assured him. What I thought was _I hope_. My eyes returned to a black and white picture of the Church. I knew that was where I would meet Claudia, but could I really head in that direction now? _It isn't a video game anymore, _I reminded myself. _I can do whatever I want. _

"Claudia will be at the Church," I stated, more to myself than Douglas. His eyes followed mine and narrowed when he studied the picture.

"How do you know that?" Douglas was still suspicious of me, as he should have been. Part of me wanted to break down and tell him everything, but I didn't want him involved to that extent.

"Seems like the kind of place she'd run off to in Silent Hill," I suggested, pretending to be extremely interested in the photo. Douglas nodded and plucked the photo from where it was pinned.

"I'll go with you," he offered, just as I had argued to travel to Leonard's house with him. To me, it wasn't a two-way street. Crossing my arms, I gave him a pointed stare.

"No way. This is something I have to do by myself. Besides, you'll get hurt," I told him. In my mind, I pictured him lying down with a broken leg, blood covering the spot over his knee. Douglas glared back like the detective that he was.

"And you won't?" My silence confirmed his words; I already knew I hadn't seen the last of blood tonight. "Exactly. Why do you have to do it alone? I'm coming," he insisted. The two of us glared at each other for a long minute before I felt myself crumbling.

"Fine, but if you get hurt or killed, it's not my responsibility," I retorted. Douglas smiled a little and I noticed his eyes were sad.

"You won't be," he said, turning towards the door. Suddenly I recalled one of his lines from the game. _No one's going to cry over my grave anyway,_ he had said. I was sure he was thinking it now. Douglas left to check out the rest of Leonard's room, leaving me to examine the other contents of the hidden room.

"Katy," Douglas called from the room and I wondered if he'd found something else. There was a note of warning in his voice, something I didn't like. Sighing, I grabbed the katana and exited the hidden room.

"What'd you find now? Oh, hell," I gasped just as thousands of Creepers invaded the room.

….

**Uh-oh, here come the Creepers! What did you guys think of the chapter?**

**Unfortunately, I'm going to be leaving on a vacation in a few days, but hopefully I can update before then. Until next time, readers! **


	18. Need to Know

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill 3 or anything related to it. The characters/places are not mine, though I do own my OC, Katy. **

**A/N: First off, I want to thank the anonymous reviewer for all the reviews. Now that I'm back from vacation, maybe I can update faster for this story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18: Need to Know**

The Creepers swarmed the room all at once, like a moving carpet that replaced the fine wood floors. Douglas leaped onto the bed to avoid them, though I suspected they could crawl onto objects easily.

'Whoa," I gasped as a crowd of the tiny demons aimed for me. Frantically, I swung my katana at them, but they were too quick and too small for the weapon to work. As they scrabbled towards me, I backed away into Leonard's hidden room until I bumped into the table. Hastily I climbed onto the table just as the bugs invaded the hidden room.

"What now?" Douglas asked from where he was standing on the bed. A few Creepers were attempting to climb onto the bed covers, but Douglas kicked them away.

"We have to get out of here. I say we run," I suggested as the Creepers crawled onto the table legs. Eyeing them bitterly, I used my katana to swipe them away.

"On the count of three, then. One...two...three!" Douglas shouted and the two of us simultaneously jumped from our spots, crushing some of the Creepers as we landed. I couldn't help making a face of disgust; as the Creepers crunched under our feet, thick, yellowish liquid poured from their bodies.

"Gross," I muttered, lifting my foot to glance at the mess on the bottom of my boot. Douglas gripped my arm and led me out of the room, stopping only when we reached the stairs. It was like a sea of Creepers, covering each step. Douglas watched the bugs, his eyes practically saying "What now?", just as he had before. "Slide," I told him, gesturing to the banister on the stairs. Without waiting for him, I lifted myself onto the railing and slid downwards, like a child. I stumbled a little as I leaped off and landed near the door.

"Oof," Douglas grunted as he followed suit and almost fell at the end. "I haven't done that since I was a little boy," he admitted with a gleam in his eyes. Shaking my head, I tried to shove open the front door with no use. The Creepers were crawling everywhere.

"Allow me," Douglas said as he slammed his shoulder into the door. Again he did it and then he opted for his foot. The door rattled on its hinges until finally it burst open, revealing a stream of bleak light. The Creepers became trapped in the light and cried out, retreating into the old house.

"I...am never...doing that again," I stated, out of breath from running to the car as fast as I could. Douglas jumped into the front seat and tore away from the curb.

"At least we have a new destination," he retorted, eyeing the map. The Church was where Claudia would be waiting. Did I really need to venture into the hospital when I could end this thing now?

"You'll need to make a U-turn. The only way we're getting into the Church is through the Lakeside Amusement Park," I informed him. Douglas swung the wheel to the side and the car lurched, nearly making me fall out of my seat.

"How'd you know that?" Douglas was looking at me strangely as he corrected the car, driving along Nathan Avenue. My body tensed as I struggled to come up with an answer, but none came.

"Uh...I'd rather not say." I tried to pretend to be interested in the map, but he wasn't buying it. He was a detective, after all. "Unless you want to cross the lake?"

"Kid, you're going to have to start trusting me if we're going to make it out of this alive." Douglas gave me one of his hard, serious stares and I frowned. Would it be so bad if he knew the truth? It couldn't be crazier than forcing someone to birth a twisted God, could it?

"Alright..." And I told him everything.

…

"So, wait a minute. You're telling me that you've been through this before? That this is some kind of...game?" Douglas had stopped the car and was now staring at me like I'd been sipping the crazy water of Silent Hill.

"I know it's hard to believe. I was playing the video game and then I fell asleep. Next thing I knew, I was here. I know how it ends, too," I explained, watching him carefully. It was a lot to take in.

"How do you expect me to believe something as mental as that?" Douglas gazed at me with confusion and wonder. How did I explain it to someone whose world—whose very existence—had suddenly been turned upside down?

"I'm sorry. I don't expect you to believe it. But it's the truth." I turned my eyes away from him and glanced out the window. Nearby was a massive sign that read "Lakeside Amusement Park." I realized I was holding my breath and I sighed.

"Look, kid. I don't know if you really are crazy or not...but I'll still help you. If we're drawing lines here, I choose your side. Just one question: Am I going to die?" It took me by surprise that Douglas was attempting to listen to me.

"No, but you might leave with a broken leg," I told him. Douglas was silent as he started the car again, heading for the amusement park. Maybe he did think I was crazy, but I didn't care. It felt so good to let the truth out.

"Thank you," I murmured. Douglas watched me out of the corner of his eye and finally his lips lifted in a half-smile.

"You know...you're not that bad. At least not as bad as Claudia. Do what you have to do, alright? But from now on, keep me on a 'need-to-know' basis only," he said, still a little shaken. I nodded and again thanked him for his help, even if he did refuse to get terribly close to me anymore.

I chose to ignore the hospital. Maybe, when all this was over, I'd pay a visit to Leonard and let him know that his daughter was a goner.

…


	19. The Short Life of Thomas Sullivan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill 3. I do not own any of the characters, only Katy. **

**A/N: I want to thank those that reviewed my story last time. As long as some are reading, I'll keep writing. I hope you didn't mind the whole "tell Douglas that the main character is experiencing a videogame" thing. I was kind of wondering how he would take it. **

**Well, tell me what you think of the next chapter! **

**Chapter 19: The Short Life of Thomas Sullivan **

The remaining ten minutes of the ride to Lakeside Amusement Park was the longest period of time I had experienced yet. Douglas kept giving me sidelong glances like he thought I might transform into an alien sometime soon. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell him the truth after all, not if he was going to treat me like an unstable being.

"If your story is true—and I'm not saying I believe it one hundred percent—then Harry Mason isn't your father…is he?" The car bumped along Nathan Avenue, nearly reaching our destination. My fingers curled around the folded map that was trapped in my hands as I became unsettled.

"No, he's not," I answered. Douglas nodded slowly, as if he were digesting this fact. Did he even believe me at all? Or did he think I had lost my sanity in this god-forsaken town?

"If that's true, then why are you going after Claudia? What's in it for you?" His question floated around me mind for a minute. I had always known that I wasn't Heather; Harry wasn't my father and I hadn't technically lost anything during Claudia's brief act of violence. What was in it for me? There was only one definite answer.

"Freedom. I want nothing more than to end this nightmare. Besides, Claudia doesn't deserve to walk away, not after the lives she's taken. It might be just a videogame, but still." My voice was quiet but firm. Douglas stopped the car as we reached the entrance to the amusement park and he stared at me for a long time.

"I can't wrap my head around it, but I'll help you. Now, what's our plan?" Douglas looked to me for directions and—for the first time—I gave him a genuine smile.

"Let's stay together as much as we can. I don't want something to happen while we're separated," I told him, getting out of the car. Douglas followed and we paused by the large gates. Inside, the park was dim and foggy, much like my nightmare.

"Like me losing a leg?" Douglas half-smiled at me as he referred to my "prediction" that he'd break his leg.

"For a second, Detective, it sounded as though you believed my story," I teased him lightly. Douglas shrugged and combed a hand through his thinning hair.

"I'm just keeping an open mind, that's all." _Yeah, right,_ I thought as I gave him a knowing look. Carefully, Douglas assisted me with pushing the gates open and—together—we stepped into the abandoned site of Lakeside Amusement Park.

…

It was foggy, maybe even foggier than outside the gates. Shadows obscured everything, as if midnight had suddenly descended on us. Dozens of Robbie the Rabbit costumes were scattered around, with blood pooling around them and staining the pink velvet. I wasn't even sure if there was anyone inside the costumes, but I didn't feel like sticking my head close to the opening, either. Douglas gazed down at one and shook his head with pity.

"What the hell happened here?" He tore his eyes away from the lifeless costume, its wide cheerful eyes looking a tad bit creepy in the beam of my flashlight. I had been creeped out by those things ever since I saw a miniature Robbie the Rabbit staring through a hole in the wall in Silent Hill 4. I half expected one of them to come alive at that moment.

"The Otherworld happened here. The monsters are in here, too. I wouldn't touch that if I were you," I hinted as Douglas bent down to examine one of the costumes. He straightened and glanced around, his eyes narrowing. It was much too quiet here, but I knew this area was the only secure one.

"Alright, you're the expert, I guess. Where do we go?" Douglas was giving me the benefit of the doubt and so I took control. The memory of the steps of this level entered my mind, though I wasn't sure how it would be with Douglas tagging along.

"Well, there's no map of the amusement park. We'll need to head towards—whoa!" A sweaty hand clamped around my ankle and I fell face first on the ground. Douglas immediately had his gun out, pointing at whatever had grabbed me. _There's not supposed to be any monsters here! I should have heard my radio,_ I thought, hopelessly trying to piece the puzzle together.

Douglas reached a hand down and helped me up, his gun still trained on his target. One of the Rabbit costumes was shaking slightly and a man's face appeared from underneath the head. For a minute, I thought it was Vincent and I was about to launch into a fit. Then, the man lifted his head and turned his eyes to me. He was thin, with a head of brown hair and brown eyes. I realized he was only a few years older than me. _So my fear of one of the rabbits coming alive actually came true…_

"He-help me. The devil…she's here! Everyone…dead! S-so much b-b-blood," the man stuttered. His face was pale and ghostly white. Blood matted his hair on one side and I could just make out a cut on his forehead. Douglas leaned down and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy huddled into a small shape, his knees bent to his chest and his body convulsing.

"The devil? Did a woman pass by here? A woman with light blonde hair and a black dress?" I pictured Claudia in my mind, ordering her creatures to kill. Was she the one responsible for this chaos? How many lives had she taken? The man raised his head and his eyes grew wide until I could see the whites of his eyeballs. _Poor guy,_ I thought, feeling sympathy for him.

"The devil! P-please! No more blood! Don't l-leave me h-here," the man cried out, his shrieks echoing in the darkness. Douglas offered words of comfort—the standard "everything will be fine" and "you're safe now"—but I wasn't listening. This man wasn't out yet. There was little chance that we'd be able to get him an ambulance here. I knew, though I refused to say it, that this man might die tonight. "Why did I d-deserve this? Those creatures and the d-darkness! W-we're in Hell," the man stated, a true fact in my mind.

"What's your name, son?" Douglas addressed him with concerned eyes, his voice calm and soothing. The man's body shook violently as though he were having a seizure and then he gazed at Douglas. My eyes strayed to the torn cloth of the costume; the Missionaries must have clawed at him and given him terrible lacerations. How deep were they and how much blood had he already lost?

"T-thomas Sullivan…Oh, God!" he replied. Something in my mind clicked and I eyed the stranger with wonder. Douglas didn't appear to notice anything out of the ordinary. As a Silent Hill gamer, I knew the name "Sullivan". But was it coincidence? I wanted to ask, but it was too late.

The man's face went slack and his eyes widened even further. His body convulsed for another minute and gargling sounds came from the man's throat. It sounded like the man was trying to speak, but there was too much blood. Douglas gripped the man's shoulders until the shudders stopped and the body went still. As silence filled the air, I lowered my eyes and Douglas hung his head. That was simply another person gone in Silent Hill, never to be remembered again.

…**..**

**I just wanted to throw something like that in, mainly because I was wondering what would happen if one of those things came alive. Poor Thomas Sullivan…if you want, you can speculate about his name. To me, it's just another Easter Egg of sorts. **

**So, I hope the readers enjoyed it (even though it's kind of short). The next one will be longer as Katy and Douglas venture through the amusement park…but what will happen along the way? Until next time! (= **


	20. Jump

Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill 3 or anything in relation to it. I only own Katy.

A/N: So, I know it's been a couple weeks since my last update, but I've been trying to settle back into the routine of school. Hopefully, the updates won't be too far apart. Also, thank you for the wonderful reviews and I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 20: Jump

After a while, the only sound that could be heard was that of our labored breathing. Douglas leaned over Thomas' limp body and rested a hand just above his eyelids. Then, with a swift gesture, Douglas closed Thomas' eyes permanently and stood, stumbling the slightest bit. I remained in the background, watching Thomas Sullivan's body and thinking that nobody deserved that kind of pain or end. _He was in the wrong place at the wrong time, _I realized as I pictured Claudia, striding through those gates with purpose.

"Poor kid," Douglas murmured, his mind on the same wavelength as mine. His eyes were nearly vacant as if he were recalling a long lost memory. All I could do was nod in agreement and wring my hands together. Douglas turned to me with a thin smile, absent of any cheer. "You know, for a minute he reminded me of my son. Stupid kid—"

"Got himself shot while robbing a bank, right?" I couldn't help finishing for him, if only to prove once more that I knew more than I should have. Douglas spun towards me, all the breath leaving his body as his face became shocked. His eyes went wide for a minute and then his face softened.

"Yeah, exactly. But of course you would know that, wouldn't you?" Douglas offered me a wise smile and I nodded again. Maybe now he finally believed I was telling the truth. How else would I have known about the son he barely mentioned?

"I'm sorry about your son. We better get moving if we're going to catch up to Claudia," I hinted, wanting to leave this area all of a sudden. The glassy eyes of the Rabbits seemed to follow me and I avoided glancing at Thomas' body at all costs. Douglas sighed and—with one last long look at Thomas—told me to "lead the way."

….

I knew the game like the back of my hand—I had played it more than once. So, acting like the expert, I immediately led Douglas to a brown door across the area, away from the bleeding costumes of Robbie the Rabbit. Occasionally, I would warn him to watch his step, especially since there were gigantic holes in the ground that seemed to never end. The last thing I needed was for him to pull a Heather stunt and fall over the edge.

With Douglas' gun pointed straight ahead and my katana at my side, I shoved open the brown door. The other side involved a circular pathway of gift shops, customer service tables, and other attractions. Deep growls started up the minute we stepped through, but I ignored them.

"I hope you have extra bullets," I softly confided in Douglas, who checked his pockets and nodded. His face was grim as we moved along the pathway; I could tell he didn't like this situation any better than I did. Every time we passed by a shop or building, Douglas would look to me in question, but I kept moving on. The air was heavy with fog so much that I could hardly see the path itself. The high walls pulsated with droplets of blood and—unless it was my imagination—were throbbing as though alive and breathing. Douglas eyed the walls with disgust and I didn't blame him.

"Here," I said to him as we reached a certain gift shop. The door was narrow and resembled the entrance. The way the fog hung in the air, we almost missed it. Douglas briefly lowered his gun as he followed me inside and then proceeded to examine the entire room. Instantly, I closed in on one corner of the room where a set of cookie tins were piled on top of each other. "There's a key here somewhere, in one of these tins. Help me find it," I demanded him as I began pulling down the tins and pulling them open.

"A key to what?" Douglas always did ask the most mundane questions. Frantically, I pulled open another cookie tin—empty save for some chocolate chip cookies with icing—and glared at him.

"Does it matter? It's a key so find it," I snapped. Douglas stared at me like I was crazy, but then holstered his gun and grabbed a couple cookie tins. He laid them on the counter behind him and started searching. My fingers crawled over the tins, opening them and then dropping them hastily on the ground. _Too bad…these cookies actually look good. Maybe I'll try one…_

"Found it," Douglas exclaimed as he held up a brass key, waving it with a proud expression on his face. Forgetting the temptation of the cookies, I snatched it from his hand and pocketed it. Douglas whipped out his gun again, as though a monster was going to come crashing through the doors any minute. _At least he's being cautious,_ I thought brightly.

"Alright, let's get out of here before something topples over and gives me a heart attack," I said, heading for the doors. Douglas gave me an odd look and shook his head.

"Something tells me you're being serious," Douglas replied, eyeing the teetering stack of cookie tins on the shelf. Regardless, he followed suit and marched through the doors and back out into the eternal darkness. Behind us, I could have sworn I heard the thundering crash of the cookie tins meeting the floor.

…..

Together, Douglas and I made our way to the entrance to the roller coaster. Below that area, I knew, was a way to reach the merry-go-round, where I'd have to face Alessa. Douglas slowed me by checking each and every door we passed, shooting down the obstacles in our way. As he walked beside me, his eyes were deeply troubled; he was still upset about learning that this whole situation might just be a simple videogame.

The further we progressed, the more the fog seemed to choke us. It hung in the air before us and left chills on my arms. Occasionally, we had to stop to examine a particular sign—the fog made everything difficult to read. By the time we actually reached the roller coaster, Douglas had wasted half his bullets and my muscles were screaming for relief.

"It's through here," I pointed to a blue door that housed the controls for the roller coaster. The gate for the ride was slightly ajar, its sign hanging by a single string and reading "You must be 49" tall to ride." "Do you have the key?" Douglas searched his pockets and for a startling moment, I thought he dropped it somewhere. If he did, I was going to make him turn around and look for it. His eyes lit up as he revealed the small key from inside his coat.

"Why do we need to use the controls? I'm pretty sure a roller coaster can't turn itself on," Douglas argued, clearly impatient. I shot him a knowing look, about to unleash some of my mysterious knowledge.

"Shows how much you know about Silent Hill," I retorted as I jiggled the key in the lock. The door refused to budge at first, but then I shoved my weight against it and I fell into the control room. Immediately, I saw one of the buttons flashing, a label next to it reading "On/Off." Douglas watched over my shoulder as I inserted the key into a small slit and turned the dial to "Off." Just to be sure the button wouldn't "accidentally" move, I found a broom inside the room and leaned it against the button.

"Let me guess….better to be safe than sorry?" Douglas appeared skeptical as he stared at the oddly placed broom.

"Exactly. Let's go," I ushered him through the door, unaware that the handle of the broom was slowly slipping from the button.

….

It was quiet between us as we slipped through the gate and began trekking along the steel tracks of the roller coaster. My boots clomped against the hard surface, the only sound around us. Douglas held his gun firmly in one hand, his eyes guarded even though my radio had been silent for some time now.

"So how are we going to climb down to the lower area?" Douglas voiced the question I had been juggling in my mind. Unfortunately, I hadn't thought that far ahead in the future to give him a definite answer.

"Well, there has to be some kind of ladder or stairs right? We'll find a way down," I assured him, though I wasn't feeling too confident. As we walked, my mind trickled through other disturbing thoughts. Where was Claudia? Was she already at the Church? Where was Vincent, now that I had avoided what had looked to be an inevitable meeting?

Suddenly, the tracks shook beneath our feet and I paused. Douglas had done the same, lifting his gun and glancing around for the source of the movement. A chill went down my back as I had a sense of déjà vu. Carefully, I raised my katana and searched for an exit off this track.

"What the heck was that?" Douglas gazed over at me with concern, waiting for my all-knowing answers. My heart pounded as I understood very well that I had underestimated Silent Hill. What was worse, Douglas was with me and he was now in danger just by being around me.

"If I'm right, then we'll have to get off these tracks quickly," I warned him, my voice shaking. For once, I thought I'd outsmarted whatever forces were at work here. Understanding the message, Douglas frantically looked for a way out. A low rumbling reached my ears and I realized we were running out of time. _There's only way off…and that's jumping off! _

"Douglas," I started, preparing to break the news to him of our escape plan. He was busy packing more bullets in his gun and racking his brains for an answer to listen. His mouth was set in a thin, straight line as he became more and more unsettled.

"There has to be a way," Douglas murmured, more to himself than to me. What were we supposed to do? There was no way I wanted to risk Douglas' life, even if he was just a videogame character. To me, it'd be the same as taking an ordinary person's life away. The rumbling grew louder, practically roaring, and the tracks once again began to shake.

"Douglas—" My voice grew frantic and I struggled to be heard over the approaching coaster. Through the fog, I could just make out the outline of the heavy ride, just turning the bend. It would crush us and then it would be game over.

"There's always something. We just have to think—"

"_Douglas!"_ My voice screeched across to him and he whirled, shocked by my sudden desperation. Dropping the katana through the cracks of the track, I grabbed ahold of his coat and pushed him towards the edge. The coaster was racing towards us, with only a few seconds until it hit. "Jump," I ordered him and there was no time for debate.

I think I heard Douglas ask if I was crazy, but I was already plunging over the side. Douglas fell with me, just as the coaster raced by, right where we had been only a second before. The pressure of falling wrapped around me like a strong pair of wings, until I could no longer breathe or feel my heart against my chest. After that, I barely felt the impact of the ground as the pressure subsided and I slipped away into darkness.

….


	21. Borely Haunted Mansion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill 3 or any of the characters, places, events, etc. I only own the character of Katy. **

**A/N: You know what I really love about Silent Hill? How the characters can fall from such great heights and not even get injured. Take Richard from Silent Hill 4 for example: in the world where you meet him, he falls from high in the sky and all you hear is a plop sound. /= Amazing, isn't it? **

**Well, a certain character in this chapter isn't so lucky. Maybe it's better if you read on before I spoil anything...**

**Chapter 21: Borely Haunted Mansion**

The darkness was thick and warm, or maybe that was the sensation of my own blood oozing over my skin. My head felt like it was spinning a thousand miles an hour and my eyelids refused to open, as though they were made of steel. It was too much effort to lift my head and so I curled up in the darkness, waiting for the sharp pain in my skull to subside. _It's like the worst hangover ever,_ I thought and wondered why that sounded familiar.

A voice was calling my name, but it was faint and far away. As consciousness swam closer, the voice grew in volume and intensity. My mind was jumbled like an incomplete jigsaw puzzle and it took me a moment to simply recall my name.

"Katy? Katy! Oh, God," a man's voiced cried out in pain, followed by labor breathing. There was a rustle of clothing and then a hiss as the person felt another round of pain. Slowly, I forced my eyes open, only to see blackness. Panic immediately swept over me. _Oh, God...am I blind? No, it's only the black sky,_ I realized as I carefully rose to a sitting position. Every bone in my body ached and tears stung beneath my eyelids.

As I glanced around, I noticed the man sitting on the pavement. His name was...Douglas, the detective. My mind flashed like a light bulb; I remembered the roller coaster and jumping off the tracks with Douglas. The impact was blurry, with only my aches to prove it happened.

"Some dive, huh?" I stretched my arms and legs, which were now stiff and sore. Douglas had his back against the ticket booth—I was laying on it—and he was gripping his leg. As he twisted around to see me, his face grew pinched and he bit his tongue to keep from yelling out against the wave of hurt.

"I...I think I broke my leg," he said in quick, shallow breaths. His face couldn't hide the suffering he was experiencing while he spoke. I had escaped with a few deep gashes, screaming muscles, and a possible concussion, but Douglas hadn't been so lucky. _We should have found another way. If we hadn't considered the coaster, this wouldn't have happened,_ I blamed myself.

"Looks like you can't outrun fate after all. Here, try drinking this," I unfurled the dirty orange bag at my waist and handed him an energy drink. Releasing his leg for a moment, he uncapped the bottle, drank some, and then spewed it out.

"What is this? It tastes worse than any alcohol I've ever tasted," he complained, giving the bottle a look of disgust.

"It's an energy drink. It might help your leg. Drink it," I ordered him. Douglas stared at me for a long minute and then downed the drink in almost one gulp. A miraculous change came over Douglas as he gazed down at his broken leg.

"It...it doesn't hurt as much anymore. Most of the pain is gone, but it's still broken," he informed me, rubbing his leg carefully. Disappointed, I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. I'd been hoping that the energy drink would be enough, but apparently it didn't cure ailments as complicated as broken bones. Sighing, I slid off the ticket booth and kneeled next to Douglas. Nearby, a gigantic sign read "Welcome to the Borely Haunted Mansion," with a faded red arrow pointing the way.

"I don't want to leave you here alone," I said, searching my bag for something stronger than an energy drink. My hands found my only ampoule and I hesitated. _It's only right to use it on Douglas,_ I convinced myself, inserting the medicine into Douglas' leg. It was just like the energy drink—it took away the pain and bruises, but it did not mend the bones.

"It's fine if you leave me here. Do what you have to do," Douglas argued with me, allowing his head to rest against the ticket booth. His eyes closed and his breathing became deeper as he started to slip back into unconsciousness. Reluctantly, I stood and gave Douglas one last long look.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," I promised, though I wasn't entirely sure if he could hear me. "Don't die on me, okay?" Maybe it was my imagination, but I thought I saw a hint of a small smile on Douglas' lips before I left him behind.

…

The Borely Haunted Mansion was ten times more intimidating up close. In a small patch outside the mansion were gravestones with silly engraved words, bones that I prayed were absolutely fake, and a chained rope along the path. The chain swung even though there wasn't a breeze. The windows were dark, but I could see a bloody handprint every time the lights inside flickered. The massive double doors at the entrance towered over me, but they creaked open before I could lay my palm on it. _That isn't slightly creepy at all, _I thought nervously. _Maybe it's not too late to find another way to the carousel..._

"Come in, come in," a deep voice invited me. Swallowing my fears, I stepped inside the mansion and the doors slammed shut behind me. As I lifted the old, brass handles and pulled, I realized the doors wouldn't open again. "Welcome to the Borely Haunted Mansion," the voice boomed.

"I think I'll just be leaving now," I murmured, frantically tugging the oversized handles. The door refused to budge an inch. Behind me, the sound of cackling laughter filled the air, but there was no one in the hall with me.

"No! You can't leave now. Stay and allow us to give you a special tour," the menacing voice answered, chilling me to the bone. Wasn't I the only one here? Surely the voice was only a recording, right? "We're so glad you came. When you feel you are ready, then go through the door."

Taking a deep breath, I weighed my options. There was only one choice: I had to venture through the mansion in order to escape. I had no weapons—Douglas' gun had been lost when we jumped from the coaster. I eyed the other set of double doors in front of me. _Sooner or later I'm going to have to do this,_ I thought as I pushed open the doors.

The next room was a type of dining room. An elaborate, elegant table had been set up in the center, surrounded by an iron gate for tourists. The windows were draped with white, filmy curtains that lifted with an invisible breeze.

"Help! Help," the narrator called out in a strangled voice. "Do you hear those voices? A family of four was sliced into bloody pieces in this room. Ah, the cries of the children..." The man's voice drifted off. To me, he sounded too thrilled with the idea of "slicing."

"Oh!" I jumped as hard, rough hands grabbed my arms from behind. It felt like the hands belonged to a man. The only thing behind me was a row of bookshelves lining the wall. _What the hell was that? _

"The murderer was caught...do you know why he killed his family? 'Because I felt I had to!' Anyway, I'm lying. It's all just a joke. I wanted to scare you, that's all," the narrator admitted. A deep chill rolled down my spine; I hated the mansion and everything in it.

"I'm not scared one bit," I lied through my teeth on that one. My heart was pounding against my chest. The narrator laughed darkly. Could he actually hear me when I talked or was it a coincidence?

"Liar," the narrator boomed, making me jump again. "The truth is that only one person died...by suicide," he continued with his story. Suddenly, the lights flashed and the silhouette of a hanged man appeared outside the window.

Everything fell silent, the cue for me to continue to the next room. _No! I refuse to walk an inch more. What is the narrator going to do? Laugh at me? _ Still, I recalled the feel of a man's hands on my arms and I rushed into the next room, shutting the door behind me.

This room was something of a living room or study. A desk was placed in the corner with a prop sitting in a chair. At least, I thought it was a prop. As I stared at it, it seemed like the man was rocking in the chair. I was too busy watching the body to remember the scare that came next.

_"Aaaahh!"_ A body fell from the ceiling, its gray eyes staring at me. My scream matched the shrill yell of the body. The body in the chair just rocked back and forth, undisturbed.

"That's Danny," the narrator stated with a bit of glee. "A quiet young man, but quite friendly as you can see. He was so eager to meet you." The upside down man's eyes followed me as I tried to move away from it. Was it a real person or just another prop?

"His hometown is New Orleans. But he came here after first losing his way. Oh, maybe you might know? Where is the path to heaven?" The narrator's voice was snide and mocking. It reminded me a little of Vincent, which did not comfort me any.

Shutting my eyes to the hanging body, I threw open the door to my right only to enter a type of basement. I almost imagined that the rocking in the living room paused as I closed the door. _It's only a prop...only a prop,_ I chanted in my mind. It was the kind of thing people said whenever they went through haunted houses. Nothing here was real; it was all a show.

"This mansion is quite old. So please, watch your step. Sometimes the floor suddenly gives way and beneath the floor...there's nothing," the narrator said. Carefully I walked along the path. Cells lined the walls, as though prisoners once existed here. Cobwebs hung in the corners, absent of spiders.

As I neared the middle, spikes suddenly dropped from the ceiling. Quickly I ducked until my back was on the floor. The spikes stopped inches above my throat. Any further and the spikes would have pierced me. After an uncomfortable moment, the spikes lifted. _I was almost killed...if I hadn't ducked, I would've been killed,_ I realized with fear.

"I'm so sorry," the narrator apologized, but he didn't sound sorry in the least bit. He sounded as though the whole scenario had been amusing. "This place is just falling apart. The mechanism is broken, you see. It wasn't supposed to stop there, I assure you," the man explained in a creepy, calm voice.

"It was supposed to kill me," I whispered, translating the meaning beneath the narrator's words. The idea made my pulse race and my blood turn to ice in my veins. What if I had died here? What would Douglas do with his broken leg?

"Exactly. There's the exit. Please come back anytime. Or, if you prefer, we could come visit you instead," the narrator said. I reached the exit—a plain door with a red exit sign above—and opened it. It was another long hallway, a trick. Before the narrator had a chance to speak, I began to run, knowing that hell would soon be licking at my heels.


	22. Don't Walk Into the Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill 3. I also do not own any of the characters/locations of this game. I only own my character, Katy.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Tomorrow is my day off, so I have finally been able to sit down and write up a chapter. No fear: I never abandon a good story! So enjoy reading and who knows-maybe I can update tomorrow since I won't be doing much of anything all day (except working on a take-home test...hehe).

Chapter 22: Don't Walk Into the Light

The second that I commanded my legs to run, I could feel a strange warmth on my back and clinging to my heels. It was overwhelming, like staying in a tanning booth too long. In my peripheral vision, I could see the haunting red hue of light behind me. Shrieks and screams rang through my ears, growing louder with each passing second, but I was sure the sounds didn't belong to me.

My heart pounded in a rhythm that matched the impact of my feet on the creaky, old floorboards. What if the floor gave way right then and there? What if I couldn't reach the door before the red light touched my skin? _Don' t think, Katy. Don't think, just run,_ I ordered myself, clearing away any other distracting thoughts.

Down one hallway, keep moving, turn, down the next hallway, turn. It seemed like a labyrinth, as if whatever lived in here really didn't intend for me to leave. Every speck of dirt looked the same, every crack as jagged as the last. _Where's the door? Don't turn around, don't look back..._

Too late. Foolishly, I glanced over my shoulder to see the vibrant red light, dissolving everything in its wake. The walls vanished, the floor broke into splinters. It was only inches away.

Racing down the hallway, I faced a dead end, with only dismal gray curtains hanging over a broken window. No, when I looked to my left-lo and behold-there was the door. It was like the air had left my lungs as I wrestled with the doorknob, twisting this way and that crazily.

_Open, open, open! Twist and push,_ I reminded myself. The red light was so close, I could feel the heat emanating from it. Twisting the doorknob hard to the right, I slammed my weight against the door and felt it swing open.

Frantically, I jumped in and shut the door before leaning against it. All I needed was a moment to catch my breath. Suddenly, the door began shaking and rattling. The doorknob fell off completely and red light showed from under the door. _Oh, come on, already! _

Just as the door burst into two whole pieces, I was up and running again. The red light grew in intensity until the shrieks consumed the hallway and my ears began ringing. The voice of the narrator came over the loudspeaker, his chuckling rivaling the screams.

"Run all you like. You'll never reach the exit," he cackled. At that instant, the light came too close and grazed my elbow. A faint hissing sound came along with the searing pain. It felt like someone had just burned my skin with a poker, fresh from a fireplace. Part of me wanted to stop and scream, but I forced my legs to keep going. _Ow, ow, ow! _

It was the same layout of the last hallway, as though the light were mocking me. I'd reached the door last time, but would I do it again this time? Turn, down the next hallway, turn. There was the same walls, the same musty smell, the same window...the same door.

_Yes! Thank God!_ Inside, I was yelping for joy as I crashed into that final door and turned the knob. My hopes diminished as the door refused to budge. It was locked. The red light appeared in the hallway and I screamed as I twisted the knob again and again. _No!_

"Let me out of here! Let me out," I yelled as I banged my fists on the door. My hands were starting to bruise and hurt, but I didn't care. Beyond that door was fresh air and the somewhat living world, but I was unable to reach it.

"I told you so," the narrator mocked. The red light came slowly closer, as if it were taking its time in killing me. Afraid, I twisted the knob until it broke off in my hands. The worthless thing fell to the floor and rolled away before being caught in the deadly light. It melted into nothing, just like my skin would.

"Help me! Let me out of here! Somebody help," I cried out until my throat was raw, but who would come? Douglas, with his broken leg? Claudia, who was probably already at the Church? Alessa? _Nobody will come for me, _I realized as I felt tears sting my eyes. My fists slowed in their banging and my head lowered until it connected with the wood of the door.

"If it isn't Katherine," an all too familiar voice called to me as the door opened. Caught off guard, I fell forward and the screeches from the red light started up again as it realized I had found a way out.

Dragging my body up from the ground, I slammed into the door and closed it just as the red light tried to get through. The door shook violently and the screams increased. Then, everything fell quiet and the door became still once more. Breathing heavily, I slumped against the door and gazed up at my savior.

"You've certainly seen better days," Vincent snidely told me, taking his time to observe me from head to toe. "I believe I just saved your life." Grimacing at him, I pulled myself together. Why did always need to mock others?

"Yeah, right. I nearly had that door opened. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have fallen on my face," I argued, refusing to admit he had saved my life. Vincent turned his nose down at me, staring down like I was a little, stubborn child.

"Sure you did. I suppose all the screaming was for the effect," he shot back, calm as ever. As always, one eye of his stared straight at me while the other was slightly off. It bothered me, but I held his gaze defiantly. What if I told him he was nothing more than a video game character like I had with Douglas? Would he think I had gone insane? Maybe it would erase the all-knowing smile from his face.

"Why are you even here? Aren't you supposed to be at the Church with Claudia?" I knew Claudia's name set Vincent on edge, followed by sheer repulsion. Even then, his features lost the serene look and was replaced by quick anger.

"Claudia doesn't matter. She's a fool, that's all. Haven't I already told you I'm on your side?" I never remembered Vincent saying it, even though he'd implied it. Stepping away from the door, I narrowed my eyes at him. In the distance, I could just see the caraousel, its lights shining like a lighthouse at sea.

"Just because you say that, doesn't mean I trust you," I told him before moving off in the direction of the caraousel. Vincent sidestepped me until he was blocking my way.

"Who else would you trust? That old detective who, by the way, was working for Claudia?" At the mention of Douglas, I stopped and glared at Vincent. How much did he really know? How long had he been following Douglas and me through the park?

"Douglas doesn't want anything to do with Claudia anymore," I informed him. Vincent didn't look the least bit impressed. Once again, I tried to move past him and once again he blocked my path. "Would you stop doing that?"

"Listen, Katherine, we're both going to the same place," Vincent pointed out and I suddenly knew what he wanted. He would follow me, keep working on me like a puzzle that needed solving.

"Oh, you mean hell?" Vincent winced for a second, but then grinned like the Chesire Cat. If he was willing to taunt me, then I would do the same.

"Perhaps. Of course, what I really meant is the Church. We're both going there, so why not go together?" Vincent placed the offer on the table and I bluntly refused. "Oh, please. Better me than Claudia, right?" Vincent spat out Claudia's name like it tasted horrible in his mouth.

"Arguably," I admitted. Vincent took it as a "yes." Annoyed, I stomped off toward the caraousel with Vincent on my heels, like a bug that I couldn't swat or the red light that had threatened to consume me. I preferred the red light.

...

I know it's a bit shorter than other chapters, but I already have ideas for the next chapter. It should be with interesting now that Vincent is tagging along. (= Until...tomorrow?


	23. The Carousel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill 3 or any of the characters/places in the game. The only character i own is Katy.**

**A/N: See, I told you I'd update the next day! (= I'm basically not doing anything on my day off anyway, so why not write up a new chapter? Enjoy, everyone! **

**Chapter 23:The Carousel**

"So, why did you come to Silent Hill? There must be a good reason," Vincent's voice was buzzing in my ear, almost impossible to ignore. I almost regretted my agreement of bringing him along. Almost, if it weren't for the human contact. For some reason, he was suspicious about me; he obviously didn't believe I was only here for Claudia.

"I came for the scenery," I sarcastically replied, gesturing around the foggy, black amusement park. _I came because I was sucked into a videogame. You're nothing but a videogame character and so is Claudia,_ I imagined telling him. The two of us walked away from the Borely Haunted Mansion, towards a green-painted door that would lead into the next area of the park.

"Silent Hill used to be a tourist attraction," he mentioned, as if he were trying to make simple conversation. No, there was a reason he was telling me this. "A man disappeared here a few years ago. They never found his body, not a trace," Vincent spoke each word deliberately, his eyes fully trained on me. _James, _I realized.

"That won't happen to me," I assured him confidently. It couldn't happen to me, not when I had to get out of this nightmare and back into the world I knew. Vincent seemed skeptical of that idea.

"Only time will tell." Sighing, I pushed open the green door ahead of us. Inside the next area was a spaceship ride, the metal rusted completely. Wooden benches surrounded the ride along with pots of flowers that had long since died. On one of the benches was a long chain, but when I tried to lift it, it was much too heavy.

"Help me with this," I ordered Vincent, who was leaning against the ride with his arms folded over his chest, an amused expression on his face.

"I don't like to get my hands dirty," he said. Scowling at him, I managed to drag the chain across the area to the ride, with Vincent watching me. I tied one end of the chain around the handle of the ride and the other around the handle of the gate that refused to open.

"Could you at least push that button in the control booth?" I pointed to the small booth next to the ride and Vincent followed my finger. For a minute, I thought he wasn't going to do as I asked, but then he walked over and pushed the button. "Thank you for that, at least," I mumbled under my breath.

The ride stalled for a moment, but then started up. The spaceships creaked as they rose and fell. As the ride spun, the chain tightened until the handle of the door burst away and clattered on the ground. The gate inched open and I shot Vincent a satisfied smirk.

"I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you. Silent Hill has a way of tearing people down," Vincent warned me as I strode through the gate. My thoughts swiftly turned to Douglas and I wondered if he was okay.

Briefly I scanned my eyes over the next area. It was larger than the one before it, with small shops and food kiosks scattered around. Most of the food looked greasy and moldy and the shops were locked. A red tent was set up in a corner with a sign that boasted of fortune telling. My mind whirled as I considered cutting through one of the doors nearby; I struggled to recall which path led to the caraousel.

"Don't tell me you're lost?" Vincent was mocking me again-he seemed to find enjoyment out of it. Rolling my eyes at him, I pointed to one of the doors next to the tent.

"I am not lost. All we have to do is go through there and-" At that moment, my radio emitted a stream of shrill noises and my hand froze in the air. Instinctively, my hand went to my side, until I remembered that I dropped my katana when I jumped off the roller coaster. _How do I fight without a weapon?_

Out of the darkness came one of those oversized beetles, its sharp blades held in front like the wings of a pterodactyl. Hastily, my eyes roamed around the ground in search of anything I could use. The grinding sounds filled my ears as the monster dove into the air and began hurtling towards us.

"Get down!" I grabbed Vincent's arm and forced him to the ground just as the monster floated over our heads and crashed into the wall behind us. "Run," I demanded, heading for the door I had mentioned. I didn't know if Vincent was behind me, but all I could think about was that door.

Behind me, the grinding increased, growing louder as the creature came closer. The door was inches away and suddenly I was rushing through it, slamming it once Vincent got inside.

"I...really hate...those things," I said while trying to slow my breathing. At least I had chosen the right door; there were the familiar Cinderella and Snow White statues with tracks leading past them.

"Bravo. Your brilliant idea is to run," Vincent stated, shaking his head at me. My heart was slowly returning to normal, but anger fueled it again.

"What exactly could I have done without a weapon? Oh, right...I'd get myself _killed_," I argued with him. Why did I ever agree to take him along with me?

"There are worse things than getting killed," he said, almost softly as though part of him didn't intend for me to hear. I was about to ask him what he meant when he started walking away from me. _Oh, sure. Now he's the one leading the way._

For the first time, the Cinderella and Snow White statues set me on edge. Their porcelain faces were so pale and their eyes were glassy, the kind that made you feel as if they were following your every move. They towered over me and their faces were lowered to stare at all passersby. _Did one of those stautes just blink or is it my imagination? _

Paranoid, I followed Vincent through the exit at the end of the path. It was a large, but light door; the kind that's usually seen at the end of spooky attractions or rides. In red paint were the words "come again soon", though I knew there was no chance of that.

As soon as we stepped outside again, relief poured through me. Only a few feet away was the caraousel, its lights shining alone in the darkness. The horses were not as pretty as they might have been once. Instead, their wide eyes stared at me and their mouths were open as if they were silently screaming. _It's the carousel from hell,_ I thought and started to laugh for some reason.

"Well, this is it," I murmured quietly. "I'm going alone." I told Vincent outright, with no room for argument. Of course, he refused to listen to me. His eyes became gaurded and he opened his mouth to protest.

"You remember we're both going to the Church," he reminded me. Had he completed his challenge? Had he been able to put some of the pieces together? I crossed my arms and stood my ground.

"Yes, I remember, but there's something I need to do first. You can stay here. Don't follow me," I demanded as I headed for the carousel entrance. The ticket booth had blood on the side and its window was filmy.

As I pushed through the gate, I glanced over my shoulder to make sure Vincent wasn't following. Surprisingly, he was nowhere in sight. _Where has he gone? _

Ignoring it, I stepped onto the carousel and instantly held my guard up. On the floor was a switchblade and I gratefully picked it up. The music started up and the horses began rising. All I could do now was hold my knife in front of me and await Alessa's arrival.

...

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed reading. Two chapters in two days; you readers should be very happy, especially since there's more to come. Next up: the fight with Alessa...**


	24. Memory of Alessa

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill 3 or anything in relation to it. I do not own any characters, except Katy. **

**A/N: Here it is, the fight you've all been waiting for...so read on and enjoy. By the way, thank you all for the reviews. Now, on with the show!**

**Chapter 24: Memory of Alessa**

Everything was quiet, except for the creaking sounds that came from the rising of the horses on the carousel. The lights flickered and some actually burst in a shower of sparks. My hand quivered as it held the switchblade directly in front of me. Alessa was not yet in sight, but I knew she was coming.

"Alessa? I know you're here, so you can come out now," I called out, my voice breaking. Constantly I glanced over my shoulder in case she was to appear behind me. Where was she? The horses continued to dance around me, their bodies turning bloody. All of a sudden, the horses came to a complete stop and silence fell over the carousel like a curtain.

_Katy,_ the wounded voice of a child whispered across my mind. There were footsteps behind me, almost unnoticeable if it hadn't been for the overwhelming silence. I turned slowly and there she was. Gory and grim, Alessa stared at me-almost through me-and then raised her knife, one that was identical to mine. Every inch of her was blackened, even her skin. Her eyes were a haunting, hollow color and the whites of her eyes had transformed into a swollen red shade.

"Alessa," I whispered her name, but she didn't show any sign of hearing me. Quicker than I imagined, she lunged for me, forcing my body down to the ground. Alessa pinned me down with her legs and made to stab me with the knife. Before she could, I brought my own knife up and plunged it into her chest. Alessa let out an inhuman moan and released me, vanishing into a thick cloud of fog. The fight wasn't that simple; she would be coming at me with something else now.

Frantically, I glanced around for any sign of her. From around the other side of the carousel, Alessa stepped into view, this time holding a handgun. Her expression was determined as she aimed straight at my chest, the same spot I had stabbed her. _Oh, hell_, I thought as I dove behind a nearby horse.

The sound of a fired bullet rang through my ears, but she missed. It had hit the horse instead of me. Crawling along the floor, I peeked around the horse. My pathetic switchblade was clenched in my hand; what was the use of it now against a gun? _If only I still had my katana..._

Alessa's boots appeared before me, her gun aimed at my head. Her mangled finger was on the trigger. An idea hit me and I rolled under the horse, just as she pulled that trigger. Alessa's bullet dug into the skin above my boot and I banged my fists on the floor of the carousel. _At least it wasn't my head,_ I tried to console myself, but it was hard with all the pain. What if the bullet had hit an artery? What if I died slowly?

Alessa swiftly ducked around the horse again. How many bullets did she have? Gritting my teeth against the pain, I forced my body up and clamped my hand around the gun. Alessa's eyes widened as I wrestled with the gun. Her finger pulled the trigger and a bullet whizzed past my head.

"Give...me...the...gun," I demanded as I bent her hand back. The gun fell from her grip and I lunged for it, grabbing it while she stared at her crooked hand. "Haha! My turn now," I gloated as I pointed the gun at her. Quickly I fired three shots into her stomach and she groaned loudly. Stumbling, Alessa crashed into one of the horses behind her. Like before, she disappeared with the fog.

Blood was trickling down my leg and it was throbbing painfully. I bit my lip to keep the scream in my throat. Before she decided to reappear again, I checked how many bullets were left in the gun. One bullet left. Scowling, I checked my handmade bag for some, but remembered that I had dumped them earlier since I wasn't carrying any guns. _Great. Better make this one count,_ I thought.

"Whoa," I cried out as the blade of a katana soared towards my head. Dropping the gun, I covered my head with my hands and ducked as the blade cut through the space where I was standing. My leg was burning as I crouched there, but I did my best to ignore it. Alessa pulled the katana back and tried again. Hastily, I grabbed up the gun and put a horse between us. It was like a twisted game; whenever Alessa moved around the horse, I would move with her.

At one point, Alessa decided to throw the katana at me in hopes of slicing me up. It was easy to dodge and I almost had to laugh. Was she that desperate to get to me?

"That was a stupid move on your part," I said to her as I lifted the gun and fired my last bullet at her head. It hit its mark, directly between her eyes. Alessa lowered her head and collapsed to the ground. Her body squirmed and writhed until I stomped on her chest with my good foot.

Like the monsters, Alessa's body became empty of life. Right before her body disappeared for good, her eyes met mine and I think she tried to give me a smile of some sort. All that was left after that was the red symbol of the Order. Then, the lights went out.


	25. Confessional

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill 3 or any of the characters or places. The only character I own is Katy. **

**A/N: First off, I have you guys to thank for this update since you give me tons of inspiration. Love the reviews; they rock! Enjoy reading! By the way, I have another day off (go figure), which means time for updating! Yay!**

**Also, does anyone actually know who was in the confession booth in the Church? I don't think it was Claudia and there have been some other theories...oh well, just another mystery of Silent Hill, I guess. **

**Chapter 25: Confessional**

The lights were dim when they came back on, enough for me to notice that everything had drastically changed. I was no longer in the amusement park. The carousel was still there, but the horses now had white cloth draped over them, like the bodies in a morgue. What would I find if I lifted the white sheets? I didn't want to find out.

The walls around the carousel were black as night and oozing with some dark liquid. The floor was drenched with blood, as if someone had soaked a mop in it and rubbed it across the ground. It made a sickening wet sound every time I moved my feet.

The first thing I did-now that I could see-was drink down my last health drink in order to make the pain in my leg subside. The throbbing ceased and I was able to somewhat walk without wincing too much. At least I still had an ampoule. There was a set of dark double doors in front of me and I pushed my way through. _On to the Church,_ I thought as I stepped into the cold, gray hallway. I wondered if Vincent was already there.

The hallway stretched a long way and there were scriptures printed in red paint on the walls. At least, I imagined it was red paint. Quickly I strode down the hallway, not bothering to read any of them. Most of them were difficult to make out, anyway.

On either side of the hall were the occasional alcoves, blocked by iron gates. The spaces beyond were shrouded in darkness and sometimes I even thought I saw movement in there. _It's just my imagination playing tricks on me,_ I attempted to convince myself as I pressed onward.

When I reached the Church's entrance at the top of a narrow staircase, I found a note carved into the fine wood. It was sloppy, but I could read the first line. _This door is the Gate which leads to the Road of Paradise,_ it read.

"Whatever," I muttered, ignoring the rest of the message. Instead, I thrust open the door and walked into the Church. Candles were lit around the room and the heavy scent of incense choked me. The stained glass windows allowed a bit of light in, but not enough to actually make the Church pleasing. Claudia stood at the altar, her head slightly bent as if in prayer. When I approached, her gray eyes snapped up and found me there. For a second, she looked surprised that I'd made it this far. _Surprise, Claudia. _

"How did you get here?" Claudia spat out the word "you" with bitterness. As soon as she asked, the answer shone brightly in her eyes. "It was Vincent, wasn't it? He led you here," she assumed, hitting the nail on the head.

"Don't tell me you thought he was on _your_ side. He can't stand you, just like I can't stand you," I told her, nearing the front of the altar. Claudia's eyes burned with disgust and her mouth was set into a grim line.

"Vincent is not on your side, either. He has lured you here, always meddling where he ought not," she said. If I had any bullets left in my gun, I would have probably taken care of Claudia right then and there. It would be simple to end the nightmare this way; kill Claudia and then dispose of the God. Claudia must have known what I was thinking for she peered down at the gun still in my hand.

"Do not be foolish. The time is not yet at hand. When the Paradise we have long dreamed for will arrive," she droned on, getting lost in the idea of Paradise. There would be no paradise for her, not in this town.

"Would you shut it with the paradise thing? It will never happen. The world will never be eternally peaceful or full of happiness. That's just the way it is, Claudia," I argued. It was then that the tremors in my stomach started, just as they had in the mall. Behind my eyes, I saw red and my muscles tightened until I could not draw in a breath. _Not again..._

"God is growing within you," Claudia stated, a thin smile appearing on her lips. While I was struggling on the floor, she was enjoying it. The pain increased until I had to scream, my voice echoing in the Church. _Oh, God, help me...it hurts so much,_ I thought, squeezing my eyes closed. Claudia's footsteps sounded on the floorboards and I knew she was walking away. When I opened my eyes, she was gone and the pain was fading away, as if it had never been there at all.

...

After the pain subsided, I slowly got to my feet. The Church was much too quiet, now that Claudia was gone. The flames of the candles flickered and cast strange shadows on the walls. I shuffled towards the altar and found the Bible open. Had Claudia been reading it? Had she been trying to find comfort in it?

My eyes landed on a tarot card that was wedged between two pages of the Bible. _I'll take that, _I thought as I reached over and removed it. Carefully, I slipped it inside one of my pockets as far as it would go until there was no chance it would fall out. _Now all I need is a map. _

There was another doorway slightly behind the altar, the one Claudia had passed through a few moments ago. It was hard to see anything in the next room; my flashlight was burning out. Directly in front of me were two booths made for confessions. I ran my fingers over the smooth surface of the first one until I found the handle-locked. Someone was probably already inside, bowing her head for mercy. Was it Claudia?

On the other door were a few thin sheets of paper. It was the map of the Church, pinned down by a bent nail. It was a child's drawing, I knew. Done by a little girl who had spent too many days inside this dreadful place. _Alessa..._

I wasn't sure how, but I was suddenly seated inside the narrow, unlocked confession booth. Maybe Alessa had wanted me there to hear what the confessor had to say. It was silent except for the sound of soft sobs that came from the first booth. The sobbing grew shallow and then a feminine, shaken voice filled my ears.

"Dear God, please forgive me. I know I'll be put to death for the sins I have committed," the woman started. The voice sounded similar to Claudia, but I was sure it was not her on the other side of the screen. _Who is speaking, if not Claudia? _

"I will go to my death gladly and with a peaceful heart. But please...please grant me a small piece of your everlasting mercy," the woman continued, her voice breaking more often. Fresh sobs rose from behind the curtained screen. "Let me see my child once within your Golden Gates. Send me not to hell, but to Purgatory. Allow me to atone for my sins there," she begged. If it were Claudia, I would have said that there was no doubt that she would be going to Hell after the things she had done. But was this woman as wicked as Claudia? Or much worse?

"Forgive my wicked act of revenge. And deliver the soul of my poor murdered daughter," the woman cried out. This part puzzled me deeply. Claudia did not have a daughter, at least none that I knew of. _Alessa? Could it actually be...Dahlia? Is this why you wanted me to stay and hear her out? Am I supposed to forgive her? _

"Please...also care for the soul of the girl whose life I have taken. God, I am a child, trembling with fear as I stare at death. Soothe my tortured soul with your infinite mercy. Please...please forgive me," the woman finished and all became quiet. There was no longer the sound of sobbing. I knew this was where I would make my choice...to forgive or to continue on with holding her responsible.

It was a dilemma. This woman-whether it was in fact Dahlia-meant so much more than a confessor. By forgiving her, I also needed to forgive Claudia. How could I do that when she'd taken so many innocents like Harry Mason and Thomas Sullivan? Had she really been doing it because she thought it was in the best interests? Was she completely unaware that it had been sinful?

A thin memory popped into my mind. It was a memory of when I was young and I had gotten into a childish fight with my mother, swearing I'd never talk to her again. My dad had been the one to reason with me. I could still hear his words, as if he were right next to me.

_Everyone deserves a second chance, Katy. That's all you can hope to give them. Nobody is completely bad...you simply have to search for the good._ Those words rang in my ears now as I stared at the screen in front of me, hiding the view of the first booth and the confessor inside it. Did Claudia deserve a second chance? Was I acting as sinful as her by meaning to kill her?

My mouth opened before I took the chance to sort out my thoughts. I closed my eyes and pictured Claudia in the booth. I imagined all the horrible things I would say to her-how she was a fool, murderous, evil, undeserving of God's mercy. I imagined causing her the pain that I had felt since this nightmare started, mentally and physically. I imagined the way her pale eyes would widen and she would spurt out religious words to me. My mouth opened and only three words came out.

"I forgive you," I whispered to the confessor, to the imaginary Claudia. My heart was pumping and I wondered if it was growing three sizes bigger, like the Grinch. Had I done the right thing? In my mind, I saw Alessa's small smile. Bowing my head once, I ducked out of the confessional booth and dashed away, before the confessor decided to show her face.

...

**Well, there you have it. But what will this mean for the end? Will Katy bring herself to kill Claudia? Or will something else happen entirely? You'll have to stay tuned for the rest! **

**By the way, I wanted to give a shout out to those who have reviewed the last chapter. So, here's to 325, YourBestNightmarex, shotgunserenade, Magic Boy6, and IloveAMYLEE. Thanks so much, guys (by the way, I love Amy Lee as well). Keep reading-more is yet to come. **


	26. The Church

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill 3. The only character I own is Katy.**

**A/N: Time for another chapter! Enjoy and remember to leave a review for me! **

**Chapter 26: The Church**

The Church was still and quiet. There were no footsteps, no bells chiming, no soft, wilting music. It reminded me of the Borely Haunted Mansion-creepy and empty. At least there was no narrator talking this time.

To my right, there was a locked door, but one I knew led to the classroom. How often did Alessa attend classes here? How often did she sit at that desk with the word "witch" carved into the surface? _Too often,_ a childish voice whispered across my mind. _Alessa, I am sorry..._

Rushing past the locked classroom, I ducked into a square room. The tiled floor was shatteredand broken under my feet. There was a blackboard with letters and notes attached to it from years before. There were also two Closers occupying the room. The closest one turned and noticed me standing there. Grunting, it spun, one of its long arms toppling the blackboard.

The other Closer tried to shove the first in an attempt to reach me. It was like twins fighting over a special prize-the two swung at each other as they cornered me.

The first Closer drew near and shot its thick arm toward my face. Swiftly, I ducked and the arm crashed into the wall, creating a large dent. Plaster and paint sprinkled over my head like snow. Lowering to my knees, I crawled around the Closers, who were distracted by colliding into one another. _Ah...the door!_ I caught sight of it, only a foot or so away.

_Bam!_ A thundering sound made me turn my head. One of the Closers had seen me and had aimed its arm for my leg. It had missed me by a good twelve inches. _Time to go,_ I realized, jumping to my feet.

I ran for the door with the low grunting of the monsters behind me. The last thing I saw were the Closers raising their arms in defeat before I slammed the door. I backed away slowly and nearly tripped over a hospital gurney directly behind me. _What the hell is a gurney doing in a church? _

It was like I was transported to Brookhaven Hospital. The gurney was covered by a clean, crisp white sheet. There was a lumpy outline of a body. My fingertips grazed the edge of the sheet and it was like a touch of magic.

As I watched, a thin red line spread over the sheet. It was a single line at first and then became a pool of red. It started at what I figured was the head and then traveled along the outline. Soon, the whole gurney was dripping with droplets of blood. _Oh, God..._

Quickly, I turned away and started down the hallway, before anything worse happened. It was the most foul church I had ever seen. Sheets of mesh lined the walls while the rest of the tiled floor was yellow and stained. As my light weakened, it became difficult to see. Feeling my way around, I found that the hallway was shaped like a T.

At the very end was a door with a rusted handle. It almost refused to turn in my hand, but I forced it open. It was a bedroom, the plain kind that seemed like no one ever really occupied it. _It isn't Alessa's, that's for sure,_ I thought, picturing her room.

This bedroom contained a single bed with white sheets; at least, they had been white before. Now, they were a dreary gray color. At the foot of the bed was a table with a kerosene lamp, brightly lit. A bookshelf stood off to the side, filled with none other than religious texts. A second table was settled in the far corner, the chair pulled out as though someone had been sitting there recently.

Carefully, I moved into the room. On the second desk was a journal, but most of the writing was difficult to read. Beside it was a small cassette tape. _Vincent's room, perhaps? Or Claudia's? _

Part of me debated on bringing the tape, but then I tossed it back on the desk. I already knew what it said, anyway. On my way out, I grabbed the kerosene lamp-maybe it would serve me well in the dark hallway.

In the corridor, I turned right and passed through the door at the end there. The silence was starting to bother me, but I supposed it was better than being attacked.

The door led to another hallway, this one longer. A painting of an angel was on its side in front of a secret passage. As soon as I stepped towards it, a child's crying filled my ears. Bloody footprints appeared on the ground and walked across to where the picture sat. _Alessa..._

I set the kerosene lamp beside me and gripped the picture frame. It was heavier than I expected and it took me a few minutes to inch it away from the door. _Jeez...the other characters make this stuff look easy,_ I thought bitterly.

Picking up the lamp, I stepped through the door. I suddenly remembered that the library was along this way. Maybe Vincent would meet me there. If not, then I wouldn't be waiting for him.

The hall was cluttered with hospital beds, each drenched with blood. Some were even tossed on their sides, with pale arms hanging beneath the once-white sheets. Splattered blood painted the walls as I slid past the gurneys, trying my best not to touch them. _What do they use all these beds for? How many people die in here? _

The next area was dominated by an old elevator that descended to a lower level. Instead, I turned away from it and ran around the narrow corner that was lined with doors, holding my lamp in front of me.

"Whoa!" I cried out as I collided with a Missionary. It was hunched over and bearing its blades. It raised them and swung for me, causing me to back away.

Instinctively, I pulled my lamp back and brought it forward until it caught the Missionary on the side of the head. It lost its footing and fell to the ground. _Serves you right, _I thought gleefully as I dahsed past it before it could regain its balance. _Now where's the library? Think, Katy, think..._

In my mind, I imagined myself with the controller in my hands. I imagined the Playstation 2 with its green power button. Was it the first door or the second? The last?

An image popped into my head then of my television screen. I knew which one it was. The Missionary was standing now and rushing at me with incredible speed. Hastily, I tore open the last door and closed the door. There was a single moment where the door shook, and then everything became quiet again.

My heart felt like it was going to explode. Thankfully, I saw stacks of books and rows of bookshelves. It was dim, with only one lamp sitting on a table at the other end of the library. Slowing my heart rate, I walked along the shelves until I came to the table. My kerosene lamp was out from hitting the Missionary. _Well, I already stole one, so why not another? _

The door squeaked open and my body automatically became tense, waiting for danger. Slow footsteps started along one of the rows and I forced myself to maintain my calm. Of course it wasn't a monster. No, it was just something that succeeded in getting on my nerves a tad bit more.

"Hiya, Katherine."

...

**This chapter is sort of short, but I'll be updating real soon. Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I actually just realized that this story now has 62 reviews. Thanks so much, guys! I couldn't have made it this far without your support. **

**Until next time! (=**

**By the way, I seriously (though I do not know how) mixed this game up with Kingdom Hearts, of all things. While I was writing the part about the Closers, I started calling them Large Bodies...thank God I double-checked. Silly me. **


	27. The Library

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill 3. Nothing in this story belongs to me, except for Katy. **

**A/N: I'm glad you guys enjoy this story so much (and use every good word in your vocabulary to show it!). Enjoy the next chapter! There should probably be only a few more chapters before the end. **

**Chapter 27: The Library**

"Hiya, Katherine." Vincent gazed at me over the rims of his glasses, a smirk present on his face. In his hand was a book, but I doubted he was actually reading it. As if to prove me right, he snapped the book closed and laid it on one of the shelves without taking his eyes off me. "I see you've managed your way here. In one piece, more or less."

"Yeah, and how exactly did you get here?" I recalled how he had vanished before I went to meet Alessa on the carousel. Vincent's smile grew as he realized this was a chance to dangle information in front of me. Carefully, he took a few steps forward and I took a few steps back until I knocked into the table behind me.

"There's more than one entrance to this Church. It's like a spider's web down here. You never know what you'll find in the shadows," he said, drawing out each word deliberately.

"Is it necessary for you to show up everywhere?" _Is it necessary for me to think like Heather?_ Vincent's smile dropped a bit and he acted honestly offended. It was always difficult to tell when Vincent was being dead serious.

"Oh, Katherine. You make me sound like some unwanted pest," he replied in a way that dared me to call him just that. One of his eyebrows raised in anticipation, challenging me.

"Gee, I wonder why that could be. Maybe because that's exactly what you are," I shot back angrily. My hand rested on the table behind me and I leaned away from Vincent. In fake offense, Vincent placed a hand over his chest as if his heart was seriously hurt.

"Why so cruel? I only have pleasant things to think about you, Katherine," he told me. Chills slithered down my spine as he stared at me, his eyes shifting from my face.

"That's it. I'm leaving," I exclaimed, ready to head for the door. I was halfway down the row when Vincent's voice called me back.

"Are you going to kill her?" My feet stopped and I could not fight the urge to face him. There was no question who he was talking about. Vincent was leaning against the table where I had been, his arms crossed and his face calm.

"Why is it that you despise Claudia so much when you two worship the same religion?" It was reasonable for me to dislike Claudia after what I'd seen her do, even if I would not kill her. Maybe Vincent simply thought of her as foolish and insane. _Maybe we have something in common after all..._

"It's not uncommon for people to worship the same god and still disagree," he stated, straightening up. Claudia and Vincent disagreed in plenty of things, I knew.

"You've finally said something that makes sense," I said, earning a low laugh from Vincent. "No, I am not going to kill her. I am nothing like her."

"You're the only one who can get it done, Katherine," he informed me, gesturing in my direction. My hands clenched at my sides and I suddenly did not want to be in the library anymore. _I am so close to ending this nightmare..._

"Well, I am not stooping to her level. I will not kill her, but maybe the God will," I said, shrugging. Vincent seemed almost anxious, pacing in front of the table. When his eyes found me again, they became increasingly dark.

"It's funny. You're willing to snuff out all those lives. You spill their blood and listen to them cry out. But you refuse to kill a fool like Claudia," he said, a spark of insanity in his eyes. It was almost as though he enjoyed the idea of me killing those monsters.

"Those creatures weren't even human! Claudia is human and she's not going to die by my hands. Sorry if that seems disappointing to you," I answered. Vincent halted and eyed me with confusion.

"They look like monsters to you?" It may have been one of his tricks and I wasn't falling for it. Then, another thought occurred to me. Did Vincent see those monsters? Or did he see something else entirely, like corrupt members of this Church?

"Do they look like people to _you?_" Perhaps Vincent did not like the way I questioned him, for he started walking away from me. That was the closest I'd ever get to figuring him out. There was a wall that he was putting up, one he did not like people getting through.

"By the way, did you get the Seal of Metatron?" It took me a moment to remember the seal that belonged to Leonard. Leonard, who was still alive and lurking beneath the hospital.

"No. It doesn't work anyway," I said, though I wasn't sure what the Seal even did. It certainly wouldn't kill the God. Vincent jumped and his eyes grew wide.

"The Seal is important! You can't be rid of the God without it!" Vincent strode toward me until he was only a few inches away. It was then that I fully realized how much taller he was than me; almost a head. I was so used to looking at him from a distance.

"Watch me," I retorted before backing away. Vincent's eyes burned into mine and he sneered at me.

"I suppose you might not survive after all," he muttered. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. _Oh, I won't survive, will I?_

"Again, watch me. I just might prove you wrong. Maybe it will be you who won't survive," I replied, using my knowledge to my advantage. It was my turn to dangle my words in front of him. Vincent only watched me with interest and then picked up the book he had been holding.

"You'll need this," he said as he held the book out to me. The title was "Otherworld Laws" and there was a tarot card sticking out of it. Vincent nodded once and swiftly disappeared behind the other row of books. His footsteps became soft as he reached the library door. It opened once, closed, and then he was gone. Glancing down at the tarot card, I sighed. _Time to find Claudia. Time to wake up. _

...

**I hope you liked this chapter. I promise I'll be updating very soon (especially since it's the weekend) so be patient! (= **


	28. Stepping Into Hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill 3. I only own the character of Katy. **

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, guys! Only a few more chapters to go now. So, enjoy this one! (= **

**Chapter 28: Stepping Into Hell**

I only stayed in the library until I was sure Vincent was gone. Stuffing the tarot card in with the other one, I slipped through the library door, the other kerosene lamp swinging in my hand. Would it have killed them to have electricity in this Church?

The Missionary was waiting for me on that narrow ledge of a corridor, a complication that I had briefly forgotten. Was it true that Vincent looked at these monsters and saw the Order instead? If I started seeing them as people, would I be able to strike them down at all?

Nearly teetering on the edge, I tried to move past the Missionary. It was not an easy feat; the thing kept trying to slice me up with its long blades. It was a twisted dance between us-the Missionary would strike and I would slowly inch towards the other side of the hall. As soon as I was clear, I dashed for the elevator. The Missionary screeched and raced after me.

The elevator was old and barely opened. I attempted to pull the gate open, but it refused to budge. _Come on, open! _Switching the lamp to my other hand, I gripped the gate and pulled as hard as I could. The Missionary appeared from around the corner, its blades poised in front of it.

The gates slid open and I jumped inside, making sure to close the metal gate. The Missionary crashed into it and stuck its blades in between the slits in the gate. I pressed my body against the other end of the elevator and pulled a lever beside me. The elevator groaned and began to descend slowly.

The Missionary's blades must have been stuck there in the gate, for it struggled to get loose. As the elevator lowered, the Missionary wobbled on the edge of the platform. With a sound like gunfire, the blades became free, but it was too late for the Missionary. It was like slow motion; the monster lingered for a second over the edge, lost his balance, and finally plunged into the dark pit below.

The elevator halted on the second floor and I forced the gates open. There was a door straight in front of me, so I decided to choose that one.

It was like I had just stepped into the lowest level of hell itself. The walls were blood red and there were slabs of metal grating covering the floor. Beneath those grates were heat and what looked like fire. One wall was bare and beyond it was an infinite firey wall.

Valtiel was there, holding onto the firey wall with his claws. In his hand was a Nurse, its black head rolling and its white uniform burning as Valtiel shook it violently. As if he sensed my presence, Valtiel raised his head and met my eyes for a long moment.

Before I really saw what he did to that nurse, I rushed down the red hallway and burst into a room at the far end. It was some type of morgue, with gurneys and white sheets everywhere. Small openings in the walls held dead bodies. It was gruesome and I almost expected a dead body to grab my ankle or something.

A tarot card was placed on one of the gurneys, right above the chest of a dead body underneath. Cautiously, I reached for it and did not take my eyes off the lumpy figure lying there. What if the body wasn't dead?

My fingers came close to the tarot card and I snatched it up before something happened. Quickly I turned to face the door when a loud crash came. Spinning around, I saw the gurney that held the tarot card was now on its side. The dead body had rolled away from the sheet; it was a woman and the empty eye sockets were staring at me.

Hastily, I exited the room, my heart jumping in my chest as I imagined that body lunging for me. _It's a dead body, that's all it is...just a dead body. _

Valtiel was no longer there when I passed through the red hall. There was no sign of the nurse he'd been tormenting and I wondered if he had dropped her into the pit below. Where was Valtiel now?

Back on the narrow corridor, I noticed that most of the doors on the second level had broken locks or did not budge when I pushed on them. The second to last door was the one to open easily and the the contents of the room squeezed my heart painfully.

It was a replica of Harry Mason's bedroom. It looked exactly the same as when Douglas and I had laid Harry on his bed, the life gone from his body. Warm, golden light streamed in through the blinds on the window, engulfing the room in an orange hue. The bed was stained with blood, but it was absent of a body. Instead, there was a journal there, the pages old and dated seventeen years before. I skipped to the last entry and spotted Alessa's name, penned in scrawling script.

_I sometimes have the sense even now that...that girl is a reincarnation of Alessa. I don't worry about it much now that's all forgiven. You were unloved, Cheryl...or was it Alessa? Now Cheryl is Alessa again. _

I closed the book instead of reading on. It almost felt like Harry was there in that room. _I am not Alessa...I am not Cheryl,_ I reminded myself. Where did that leave the real Alessa?

Beneath the journal was another tarot card-that was four now. Enough to unlock the door in Alessa's room. Enough to prepare me for the showdown that was waiting ahead.

The room struck me as lonesome and abandoned, despite the sunlight. Part of me didn't want to leave and face whatever horrors were waiting out there in the Church. If I simply lay out on this bed, would Claudia ever find me? Would the God ever be born if I do nothing? _I have to face her. I have to end this,_ I realized. With that fact in mind, I gave the bright room one last long look and then left, closing the door forever behind me.

...

**Time for the showdown...but what will happen? You'll have to wait and see! Until next time, readers!**


	29. Alessa's Sanctuary

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill 3. Katy is the only character I do own. **

**A/N: Wow, my inbox was full! (= Thank you so much for the reviews, everyone! As a result, this story has nearly reached 80 reviews. *hands everyone a plate of cookies* **

**Enjoy this chapter and I'm thinking I might have a surprise for you at the ending...I just have to figure out how I want to write it. **

**Chapter 29: Alessa's Sanctuary**

Alessa's room was located at the very end of the hall on the second floor and it seemed to have been forgotten for a long time. It was as though time had become frozen in place. There were children's games on the floor, even an unfinished game of cards from years past. Had this been her sanctuary or her hell? Was this the one place she could escape to as a child?

A coat of dust had settled over everything. The desk, the bed, and the floor groaned in protest whenever I laid a hand on them at all. Pictures and drawings were scattered over the bed and it was one of the only bits of proof that a child had been there. Honestly, it felt more like a prison cell than a child's bedroom. _Alessa, how miserable you must have been. The nightmare will end soon, I promise,_ I thought as I gazed at the small items on a shelf.

The sound of crying filled the room and I sensed Alessa's presence before I saw the fresh footprints on the floorboards, marked by blood. Slowly, they led to the second door in that room-locked without the tarot cards. There were nine indentations where the cards fit, but only five of them would be of use.

I took the four tarot cards from my pocket and frowned. Where was the fifth one? Was it somewhere here? As if in answer, the pages of a sketchbook on the bed began fluttering and slightly drifted open. And there it was: the final tarot card stuck in the crease between two pages. _Thank you, Alessa, _I thought as I grabbed it up.

I strode to the door, held the cards up in front of me, and...I froze. This was always the portion of the game that I had trouble remembering, especially because the tarot cards only worked in certain spots. I knew that four of the cards went in each corner and one in the middle, but which ones went where? _Oh, for God's sake! Too bad there's no way to look up a walkthrough..._

Shuffling through the cards, I tried to picture the cards as they would have been on the door. Unfortunately, I didn't have a photographic memory. _Was it this one that went there or the other one? Which one went in the middle? _

I sighed out of frustration and studied the cards closely. Was there a clue somewhere or was this just a punishment for using my knowledge to my advantage? Closing my eyes, I tried to picture them again. Last time I played the game, I attempted to create a strange meaning for the placement of the cards so that I would not forget. How did it go again?

_The fool and high priestess are always opposite, always with different beliefs. The man is hanged under the moon and the eye sees everything,_ I thought as I stared at the cards again. _That's it! I'm almost certain..._

Feeling more confident, I placed the Eye of Night card in the center. In the highest corners, I placed the Moon and Fool cards with the Hanged Man and High Priestess in the lower corners. Now it was time to see if I was right. Carefully, I twisted the handle on the door and prayed with all my might. To my relief, the door moaned and then opened beneath my fingers. A feeling of disbelief and amazement passed through my stomach.

The happy emotions were shot out of me as a loud booming noise erupted behind me. Instantly, I turned and saw it was only the shelf I had examined earlier. One part of it had crashed, the items colliding to the floor. _Alessa, are you trying to kill me before I face Claudia? _

There were pictures, pencils, erasers, and cards everywhere. A tiny music box had fallen to the floor and had burst open. A little girl with black hair spun in circles and a melody-one that sounded like the haunting music box melody from Silent Hill 2-played softly.

Something else caught my eye inside the music box, something that sparkled. It seemed familiar and, when I picked it up, I understood the reason. It was a small white pendant with gold detailing around it. It was the kind of pendant that had a clasp and opened to reveal a hollow space. It hung loosely on a fine gold chain and swung in the air as I gazed at it. _This...this is Heather's necklace. The one her father gave her to wear, always. _

Just to prove it, I opened that pendant and feared what I would see inside. The clasp was hard to grip, but eventually it swung back and the pendant parted in two. Nestled on a strip of velvet lining was an oval red capsule. My stomach hurtled to the floor, but it also told me what I inevitably had to do. _There's no escaping it, is there? _

Reluctantly, I closed the pendant and put the necklace around my neck. It felt cool, but comfortable-as if it belonged there, settled on my skin and dropping to just below the hollow of my throat. My eyes traveled to the unlocked door that led to the deepest section of the church and I took a large breath. _Well, this is it. No turning back now. _

With that thought secured in my mind, I held the necklace between two fingers for comfort and stepped through the door. I was almost sure I could hear the quiet crying of a little girl as I departed from that forgotten bedroom.

...

It was a series of long hallways that waited for me. Somewhere in the Church, a bell chimed as though it were counting down to the moment of the showdown. There were no doorways, no other paths to follow. This was the only one I had and it felt like it could go on for miles.

As I raced around corners and ran down each stretch of hall, the ringing grew louder until it nearly burst my eardrums. At one point, it seemed liek the bells were actually chiming in my skull, around and around.

The walls grew dark and it became more difficult to see where the current hall ended. The kerosene in the lamp was lowering and the flame was gradually dying out. Occasionally, I would bump into a wall or hit my elbows the wrong way as I turned. Where was the door? When would this labyrinth of hallways end?

Suddenly, my fingers hit the wall in front of me and I turned. The only problem was that there was no other hallway there. I traced my fingers over what I figured was the door and felt something cool, shaped like a knocker. _Here it is! The final door, where Claudia has escaped. She's here, waiting,_ I thought as I searched for a knob on the door. My hand curled around something that felt like a knob and I pushed hard on the door. It moved and I nearly fell; I was pressing so hard against it.

Inside the room-I'm not sure you could call it a "sanctuary"-was Claudia. Her face was serene and her gray dress trailed on the floor behind her. Candelabra lined the walls with white candles glowing brightly. Claudia's gray eyes met mine as I entered. Vincent, who was standing close to Claudia and arguing with her, spun to face me. His eyes widened and a triumphant smile formed on his lips.

"Well, the guest of honor has arrived. Let's get this party started."

...

**Kind of a short chapter, but I'm already working on the next one as you read this, so no fear! That one certainly will be longer. But what will happen in the final showdown? Will Claudia and Vincent die? Or will something else happen entirely? We'll just see...until next time! But seriously, what do YOU think will happen? **


	30. The Time Has Come

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Silent Hill 3. I only own the character of Katy. **

**A/N: Uh-oh, here comes the showdown! It's the moment you've all been waiting for. Now read and enjoy. **

**Chapter 30: The Time Has Come **

"Well, the guest of honor has arrived. Let's get this party started," Vincent exclaimed, giving me one of his most bone-chilling smiles yet. Claudia glared at Vincent's back, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Katherine, go ahead and kill this crazy bitch," Vincent growled as he pointed at Claudia behind him. "This...this demon who claims to speak for God! The time has come...you can kill her now."

"I already told you I am not going to kill her," I responded calmly. Claudia nodded once as if accepting this. Vincent's smile drooped and he gaped at me in surprise. Did he think I would change my mind? My fingers floated up to my throat to grasp the small pendant. As long as I had that, I'd be fine. Theoretically.

"Then she will birth God and bring us Paradise, as I've said. And you, Vincent, will go to hell," Claudia stated, drawing out each word carefully. My mind clicked and I suddenly knew what was coming next. _Maybe I can change a few details in this game...maybe..._

"Vincent, move!" His eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth to respond, but it was already too late. He released a moan of pain as Claudia forced a knife into his back. Her eyes were cold and heartless, without a care in the world for what she had just done. How many more people needed to die by her hands?

Vincent lifted a hand as if to touch the blade in his back and then fell face forward. His body twisted as he landed until he was staring up at the dark ceiling above. Blood began to pool around him, soaking into the floorboards, and his eyes grew glassy.

Deep, gurgling sounds came from his throat as if he were trying to speak through blood. It sent tendrils of anger and disgust through me, just watching his body become lifeless on the ground. Just because he annoyed me didn't mean I wished him dead. _I would not wish anyone dead...even Claudia now. That is the difference between me and her. _

"What did you do?" My legs carried me to where Vincent lay on the ground. His eyes slowly focused on me. He was alive, but just barely. In his case, there were probably only inches left before he stepped through that door to death. Claudia shrugged it off easily, though it should not have surprised me at all. As long as people were in the way of her Paradise, the shedding of blood would not stop.

"Nothing important," she said nonchalantly, gazing down at Vincent as if he were just another piece of the floor, something that belonged there. I was sure I had an ampoule left in my bag. Would it be enough to save Vincent, now that he was dying so fast?

"You call killing someone unimportant? No wonder you're going to hell," I retorted, gritting my teeth. Maybe I could not bring myself to kill her, but at least I could still admit that I depised her.

"You sound like Vincent, but no matter. For now, we must face the beginning, Alessa. It is as Vincent said: the time has come. Can't you feel it?" Claudia bowed her head as if in prayer and a jolt wrenched through my skull. Pain exploded in my stomach and I doubled over until I was kneeling beside Vincent's body.

It was too intense; it ached through every bone in my body until I thought I would disintegrate into little pieces. I was only vaguely aware of the doors opening and the pounding of footsteps approaching. I thought I heard Claudia ask something, but my brain was unable to process anything but the pain. _Who...who...oh, please let it stop!_

Suddenly, it began to subside and the aching faded from my body. That was when I heard a deep, raspy voice, one that was all too familiar. My insides froze and I prayed I was just imagining it.

"I'm afraid you are terribly mistaken, Claudia."

...

Okay, so I figured this would be another quick chapter. I'm simply coming up with new ideas and this is how it turned out. Don't worry-this short chapter is not enough to satisfy my craving for a little writing. So, it's safe to say I'm practically halfway through writing the next chapter (at least in my head, anyway).

So, who is the mysterious person that just showed up? Hmmm...until next time!


	31. Unbelievers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill3 or anything related to it. The only character I own is my OC, Katy. **

**A/N: So, I bet you're all wondering who that mysterious person must be. Let me just say that all actions have consequences (or lack of actions, thereof). Read on and enjoy, everyone! **

**Chapter 31: Unbelievers**

"I'm afraid you are terribly mistaken, Claudia." Some part of my brain heard these words as my heart slowed to its normal pulse, but another part of my brain was remembering something I had forgotten. A string of words formed in my mind, spoken in that same voice that came from the doorway.

_I'm sorry...I thought you were my daughter...are you one of her followers? You plan to kill her, don't you? Why must we reward even the unbelievers? _

How could I have forgotten that detail? It had seemed so harmless at the time and I had been able to shake it off. I had been able to step out of Heather's footprints and this was the price. Still breathing heavily, I turned my head and got a full glimpse of Leonard Wolfe.

He was not human anymore. At this point, he was a grotesque monster that resided in the watery underground of the hospital. His face was gnarled and deformed, his skin a sickly burnt hue. Leonard towered over me, his legs and arms resembling those of a Closer. Claws jutted from his hands and what little I could see of his eyes were red as blood.

_I never went to Brrokhaven Hospital,_ I thought as I gazed at Leonard, the last person I expected to see at the end of all this. _I never went there, I never killed him...he must be here for Claudia, to stop her..._

Claudia's eyes narrowed like a cat's eyes when it feels threatened. Her lips became a grim, straight line as she glared at her father. Leonard never paid the slightest attention to me as he moved forward into the room. Of course, he wouldn't know who I was for we had never met before this moment.

"What are you doing here?" Claudia's tone was sharp like glass. Maybe this was the question she had asked earlier. Leonard stopped halfway towards her and I wondered if he was going to kill her now. What would happen then? Surely, I would not be allowed to dispose of the God-not with Leonard here, ready to accept it.

While both of them were distracted, I slipped a hand into my bag and pulled out my last ampoule. Vincent's eyes were becoming more blank by the second and nothing was moving except his chest as he took his last few breaths. Could I save him now? Or was it a waste of time?

"I came to see if you had gained the sense to change your ways, Claudia. But I see now you have not," Leonard said, raising his monstrous arms. My hands were shaking as I prepared the needle and began searching for a good enough spot to insert it.

"You are far too late. Any moment now, we will finally have Paradise. Any moment now, God will be born and you cannot stop it," Claudia replied victoriously, though her eyes never moved to me. A single curl of discomfort went through my lower abdomen as I found a vein in Vincent's arm. _Please, don't let it happen yet. I just need a little more time..._

"What foolish dreams you have, Claudia. You think God is meant to reward the nonbelievers of ths world. You think Paradise can be bestowed on everyone, to be the slavation of all mankind. Foolish. I am the one God has chosen to usher in Paradise, not you," Leonard argued with her, each moment taking a step closer to his daughter. The liquid emptied into Vincent and now all I could do was wait. Wait to see if he lived or died.

"Both of you are wrong," I called out to them, standing. Carefully, I blocked Vincent from view. "God is not going to be born. I won't allow it." My necklace felt a little heavier on my neck; I could practically sense the small red capsule sitting inside. For the first time, Leonard faced me. His height was different from mine by at least three feet.

"You think you can destroy God? How dare you even try," he spat the words out at me. Claudia did not appear pleased, either. She was looking at me with distaste, a scowl on her face. It must have been one of the first times I had ever seen true emotion on her face, maybe even the last time.

"There is nothing you can do. God will come," Claudia assured me, glancing once at my abdomen. Leonard turned his back on Claudia and fully focused on me. An awful feeling overwhelmed me, which was only confirmed by Leonard's next words. _Oh, no..._

"Very well, then. You are simply another nonbeliever. The only thing you will get is a slow, gruesome death," Leonard announced. Claudia's eyes widened as she realized what her father planned to do. Suddenly, she began tugging on his arm like a child, attempting to stop him.

"No, you mustn't-" Leonard silenced Claudia by forcing one of his arms into her chest and knocking her down. She went sprawling across the floor and seemed like she was about to go unconscious from the impact. Then, Leonard stepped towards me, his intentions clear and his eyes burning red, just like the blood that he was ready to shed.

...

**I'm kind of doing these chapters in short bursts. As I'm writing, this is how it basically comes out, so I am sorry if you guys think these chapters are a little short. **

**Well, what did you think of the sudden appearance of Leonard? I figured that because Katy never killed him in the hospital (never went to the hospital) then he would still be alive and still wants to stop Claudia's plans. So, here he is and now Katy seems to be in a little trouble...but hang in there, readers! It won't be long until the next chapter (wow, I'm like updating everyday now! Yay!). **


	32. Birth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill 3 or anything else in relation to it. I only own Katy. **

**A/N: It's nice to know I am capable of surprising you guys with my twists and turns. The reviews were awesome as always (95 reviews!) and I am loving the support from my readers. By the way, I am not sure how Leonard became a monster and deformed, but then again he lives in Silent Hill where messed up stuff happens 24-7. With that in mind, enjoy the chapter! **

**Oh, and there might be some...gross details in this chapter. Yes, Katy has inevitably come upon the most disgusting scene in all Silent Hill games (yum...). Just a warning for the light-hearted...**

**Chapter 32: Birth **

Leonard came charging at me and boy was he _fast_. In the blink of an eye, he was beside me, his arm pummeling into my stomach. The air was immediately knocked out of my lungs. Before I realized it, my feet left the ground and I was being launched across the room. It felt like I had just been hit by a tank or maybe an airplane. My head collided into the floor and I could have sworn I saw stars circling above me. _Oh...I'll have a whopping headache tomorrow...if I ever see tomorrow,_ I thought as a dull throbbing started behind my left eye.

I had barely taken in a deep breath and sat up before Leonard was closing in on me again. Apparently, he was using all of his power to try and squash me like a bug. How was I supposed to fight him when I only had my bare hands?

As if I weighed only a pound or so, Leonard wrapped his claws around my waist and lifted me off the ground. The claws were razor sharp and I could feel them tearing my skin open. With a single whirl, Leonard tossed me into the air again. The ground rushed up at me and I put my arms over my eyes to protect my face. Painfully, I landed close to Vincent, whose eyes were becoming increasingly aware. The throbbing was pulsing inside my skull, but I figured I was lucky not to have broken my neck yet.

Vincent reached out an arm for something next to him. It was Claudia's knife, the one that had previously been stuck in Vincent's back. Perhaps he had pulled it out somehow after he had regained a bit of strength. The tip was still wet with his blood, anyhow.

"Use this," he said, pushing it into my hands. I nodded my thank you and forced myself onto my feet. Fresh blood soaked through my jacket and there must have been at least one broken bone in my body by now. _Too bad the only nurses they have in Silent Hill are dead ones..._

Leonard sauntered toward me, his eyes blazing like the most intense inferno. I gripped the knife and focused on my target. Now, it was just about getting Leonard within close range. But could I really kill him? _Well, it's not like he's a person, anyway,_ I thought, sizing him up. No, he wasn't a real person anymore. Just another monster. Leonard seemed ready to hit me again. Instead, he simply stopped within a foot of where I stood.

"You think you can win? You are nothing but a lowly unbeliever, whereas I...I am the one chosen by God's hand," Leonard boasted, speaking of God like he would a lover. It was time to play my game now.

"Sure, whatever you say," I muttered carelessly, knwoing it would tick him off.

"Such ignorance! You are nothing! Nothing but an arrogant, ignorant unbeliever and you will pay for your sins," Leonard screeched in an almost inhuman way. Just to make him a little madder, I rolled my eyes dramatically and faked a yawn.

"Right. So, why not make me pay for those sins? I'll bet you can't even grab me again," I taunted, dangling the bait in front of Leonard. If Leonard was human, I'm sure this would be the moment where he would sneer down at me and think of me as the ignorant, unworthy person I supposedly was.

"If you wish for pain and blood, then so be it," Leonard said as he reached for me. Quickly, I dodged him by running around him. With his speed, Leonard ducked down and curled his hands around my waist, just as he had before. Instead of struggling, I allowed him to raise me to eye level. "You are weak. I'm afraid it is your time to die."

"No, not mine. Yours," I retorted as his claws made new lacerations in my sides. His claws loosened the slightest bit out of uncertainty, but it was too late. Right then, I plunged the Claudia's knife into Leonard's chest. His skin was tough to break through, but I shoved the handle of the knife with the heel of my hand until it dug deep. Leonard froze in shock and then he let out a groan of pain. I forced the knife deeper, until I felt Leonard's body halt completely. Until I was certain it had pierced his heart; if he even had one, that is.

Leonard's claws released me and I tumbled to the floor. His body was still, as if there were no breath or life in it anymore. Then, one of his hands lifted in an attempt to pull the knife out, but stopped short of it. Weak, Leonard stumbled forward for a moment and then dropped to the ground. There was a little hint of a spark left in his eyes, but the strength had drained out of him.

Just like with any other monster, I daintily stepped over Leonard's back and stomped over it back and forth. Every time I did, Leonard would moan with pain and the red light in his eyes faded. Just to make sure he was gone, I even jumped up and down for a full minute as if he were a mattress and I was the child jumping on it. Finally, I hopped off and noticed with relief that all the light had left his eyes and his body was no longer moving. _Great. Now that that's over with..._

Vincent had pulled himself into a sitting position against a pew nearby. He looked pale, but alive. As he studied Leonard's body, there was an expression on his face that seemed...impressed.

"And here I thought you refused to kill anyone," he mocked me lightly, with a faint smile on his lips.

"In case you haven't noticed, Leonard isn't actually human," I replied, feeling justified a bit in my actions. Leonard had been a monster, no better than Claudia. She was the only one I wouldn't feel justified in killing. "By the way, I did you a favor. You can repay me by leaving and not getting killed."

Vincent stared at me for a long minute and then nodded hastily. At least there was some color in his face now and there was no longer any blood seeping through his clothes.

"Fine. Just...allow me to regain a little strength. Then, I'll be out of your sight forever," he promised, though I wouldn't hold him to the last part. He had an uncanny knack for showing up out of thin air. I had no doubt he would do it again.

"I see you managed to kill my father and even save Vincent's worthless life," Claudia's voice rose from behind me. I hadn't even noticed that she had become conscious again. How long had she been aware? "I suppose it is for the best. This way, not even my father can interfere with God's plans."

A slow tremor erupted in my lower belly as Claudia spoke. It was coming again and I didn't know if I had the strength anymore to push it aside. There was really only one thing I could do, though I detested doing it. My fingers went to the necklace around my throat and I accepted it.

"As I said, Claudia, God will not be born," I told her. Claudia's eyes narrowed as I opened the pendant and foudn the red capsule. If only I had a-clean-drink of water to follow after the pill. _Here goes nothing..._

Before I could think twice, I tossed the red pill in my mouth and swallowed it down. For a second, it got caught in my throat and then it passed. Almost instantly, my skin turned a garish red, almost as if I were burning. My skin felt hot and stingy and my eyes burned with tears. My throat constricted as bile climbed up.

"Alessa, what have you done? What did you swallow?" Claudia was confused and she obviously knew something was wrong. My mind was buzzing and my nails scratched at the floor as my hands clenched in agony. Then, the worst part came.

Deep in my lower abdomen, I started to feel a slight tugging. It almost felt like my stomach was being pumped. The tugging increased until my body was writhing on the floor. A slimy, vile sensation crawled through my body as something was rising towards my throat. It was choking me and I couldn't take in a full breath. _Oh, God...oh, please...help me! _

It was as though someone were strangling me from the inside out. The bile rose in my throat as did the...I couldn't even think the word in my head. My heart was pounding, much more intense than any overdose or heart attack in the world. The..._thing_ rushed up my throat-though it couldn't have been humanly possible-and suddenly I threw up worse than any hangover. Blood spilled over the floorboards and out plopped a distorted, red fetus.

Cold sweat ran down my face as I collapsed onto the floor, my body aching in places I didn't know existed. My heart was sore as it slowed and my throat felt like I had swallowed a whole jar of acid. Vincent had his face turned away; not even he, as insane as he was, could bear to witness this episode.

Claudia approached the red, inhuman form and I wish I could have willed my body to stand and shove her away. If only I had the strength to stop her from doing what I already knew she would do. _Looks like God didn't make it...but just wait for it. It's not over yet. _

Somehow, I put all my last energy into sliding my leg over to the creature in an attempt to hit it, but Claudia saw my movements. Raising her own foot, she stomped down on my leg and I cried out softly. Had she broken my leg? It was difficult to tell when everything was currently hurting.

"Stop! God is..." Claudia's voice trailed off as she bent to pick up the slimy red thing. It wasn't moving at all, but she didn't seem to care a bit. Her eyes were filled with wonder and warmth, as though the deformed fetus were a child to her. I opened my mouth to protest, but no sound came out.

If I thought that tossing up a fetus was horrible, then watching what Claudia did was ten times worse. Perhaps she was imagining the idea of eating her favorite food, but she opened her mouth and swallowed the fetus whole. My stomach twisted and I had to lower my head in disgust. _How could someone do such a thing? _

Claudia clenched her hands over her abdomen and her skin became the same shade of red that mine had been only moments ago. Her mouth was composed in a line as she felt the same waves of discomfort.

"You...you cannot kill God. I...I will...birth God," she gasped as she fell backwards. It was then that I remembered the gaping hole behind her, the one that led down to a deep chamber where Heather fought the God. My strength was little, but it was enough that I could walk towards Claudia.

As she staggered on the edge of the hole, I reached out a hand to grab her arm and to keep her from falling. Claudia glared at me and shoved me away. Then, she fell back and disappeared through the black hole. I knew it was the last time I'd seen her alive. _Claudia..._

...

**I hope none of you became too faint when it came to the nasty part. Seriously, that has to be the worst scene in all of Silent Hill (and when I say worst, I mean disgusting!). /= You'd have to be pretty insane to do something like that...**

**Well, hopefully you guys enjoyed the chapter anyway. I think there will be baout one more chapter and then...that's it! But, fear not. I have been so inspired by my readers that I have come up with a new idea for a sequel! **

**The way I'm thinking about it now, it will revolve around Silent Hill 4: The Room (and yes, involving Katy). So, tell me what you think of this idea and perhaps I will do it after this story is good and finished. (= Yay, something for you to (maybe) look forward to! **


	33. Awakened

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill 3. Katy is the only character I own in this story. **

**A/N: Guess what? Thanks to you guys, this story has reached 100 reviews! I think everyone deserves a lifetime supply of brownies! (= **

**So, I believe this will be the last chapter of this story. *sad face* It ahd to come sometime. Of course, there's always the sequel idea...**

**Enjoy, everyone!**

**Chapter 33: Awakened**

Claudia was swallowed by the black shadows of the hole and then she was gone. For another minute, I watched the hole-maybe I was waiting to hear some sign that the God had been born-but there was only silence. Was Claudia dead yet?

Turning around, I noticed that Vincent was looking a lot stronger than he did moments ago. Carefully, he got to his feet as I crossed the room. Leonard's lifeless body was right where I had left it and I kneeled down to pull the knife from his chest. The blade was slick with blackened blood and I scrunched up my nose as a few drops fell onto my skin.

"What do you think you're doing? It's not possible to kill the God," Vincent warned me, staring at the knife in my hand. My body was still aching, but I forced myself to deal with it. Slowly, I turned to face him, nothing but seriousness in my expression.

"Watch me. If you don't mind, I'll need a way back up after. Maybe a rope or something," I hinted. Vincent gazed at me with a half-smile, as if he thought I was joking. My patience and sense of humor had worn out.

"I'll see what I can do," Vincent said before walking out of the room. I wondered if he would ever come back. Limping over to the hole, I tucked the knife into a deep pocket of my jacket. Closing my eyes, I took in a deep breath and jumped over the edge.

...

It had been a long fall; it was akin to Alice falling down the rabbit hole. My body landed on the cold bottom and I winced as a new wave of pain swept over my body. Nearby, Claudia's dress was spread out on the ground, torn into strips. Her actual body was long gone.

The room was circular and candles were placed on each side. The glow from the candles caused the shadows to dance along the walls, as if they too had been resurrected with the God. My eyes focused on the form in front of me, which was taller than even Leonard had been. I would have guessed nearly ten feet. _The God,_ I thought as I studied it.

Every inch of its body was burnt and blackened. Its face looked similar to Alessa, with a bob of dark hair. It had wiry arms and legs, but I was certain it could knock me down far worse than Leonard had. Pulling my knife out, I prepared to fight it to the death. Suddenly, my knife felt more like a pathetic stick. _It's the best I have now. nd now the fight begins, _I thought as the God made its first move.

Lowering its head to my level, the God eyed me with large, bleak eyes that never seemed to end. Gripping my knife, I hacked at the God's face again and again. My knife began to cut some of the God's skin away and it seemed to wince slightly. Then, it pulled its head away and tried to stomp on me with its feet. Compared to the God in size, I must have appeared to be a mouse running around.

The God attempted to kick me a few more times and I wildly swung my knife at its feet. The God lowered its head again, but this time it breathed a wall of flames that snaked across the floor after me. Hastily, I backed away from the flames. The heat seared my skin and it made me sweat a little.

The flames licked at my boots and then died down. Like before, I used every second I could to chop away at the God's face without doing any real damage. Too soon, the God lifted its head out of my reach. _This isn't working! I need to do something..._

An idea hit me, but I didn't know if it would work. It was better than nothing, especially this knife. The God swept at me with its feet, nearly smacking me into a wall. All I had to do was wait until the God came back down, just wait for the right moment.

And that's exactly what the God did. It seemed to have a pattern in attacking, just like a child does not counter in complex ways. Before i could get close, the God thrust its head forward and bared a row of sharp teeth. Then, my moment came.

As the God reeled its head back in, I charged at it. Ignoring the protests of my limbs, I leaped over the God's head and landed on its neck. Its head swiveled as though searching for me, then raised its head with me riding on it like a dragon.

"Whoa, too high," I mumbled as the ground became a miniscule plane below me. My body threatened to slide back and off the God, but I held tight. I could only imagine what would happen if I fell from this height. _Okay, maybe not my brightest idea tonight,_ I realized as I kept my hands clenched around the God's bony neck.

A few times, the God tossed its head as if it sensed me hanging onto it. After a few minutes, the God lowered its head once more, probably to scan the ground for me. For a God, it really wasn't that intelligent.

Loosening my hold on the God's neck, I aimed the knife and plunged it into one of the God's black eyes. It released a deep growl from its throat and a river of blood trailed down its cheek.

The God threw its head back again and I pulled its black hair to hang on. It was a wonder my knife didn't slip out of my hands with the shaking that the God was doing. Flames encircled the room and climbed the walls. As the God bent its head in anger, I hurriedly gouged out the other eye. This time, both me and my knife fell.

The only good thing was that the ground wasn't so far off. My shoulder took the most of the impact and I heard a distinctive snap when it connected with the floor. Tears stung my eyes, but I pushed them back.

Blood was dripping from the God's eyes now. It was crying out in pain, but it wasn't weak enough to die. My knife was on the floor, but I felt it no longer had any use. What was I supposed to do? How could I defeat a hellish God? _Hmm...I wonder..._

My eyes strayed to Claudia's shredded clothing, the fringes singed by the fire. Glancing down at my knife, another idea hit me and I hoped it would be better than my last one.

Quickly, I grabbed up the torn dress and ripped it into clean strips. Grabbing up my knife, I wrapped the cloth all around the blade and tied the end in a small knot. As the fire swirled, I dipped the cloth into the flames until it caught fire. It was burning very fast, which meant I had little time.

The God was still raging as I neared its body. It must have been pretty blind now, but one of its feet nudged me lightly. Instantly, the God's head snapped downwards and it tried to bite at me. Bringing the knife up, I sliced into the God's feeble neck. Its skin sizzled as the flame licked at the God's neck. I managed to guide the knife and cut a lengthy line across its neck.

The God's bloody eyes bulged as its neck burst out a fountain of blood. My knife remained stuck inside the neck, but it didn't matter anymore. The God raised its head, but that only made the wound worse. Its neck actually bent backwards and hung loosely like Nearly Headless Nick of Harry Potter. The God clawed with its fingers at its neck, only succeeding in ripping out more of its throat. Finally, with one last crunch, the God's head leaned to the side and detached completely from its body.

The head soared through the air before crashing against the grimy floor, rolling off into the shadows. Then, the rest of the God's body tumbled forward to the ground. The floor shook violently from the impact, causing me to land on the floor as well.

My breath came in quick gasps as I stared at the corpse, making sure it wasn't moving. It was dead. All the pain, fear, and sense caught up with me and I buried my head in my knees. It was finally done and over. Maybe now I could be allowed to wake in my own world. Or was I stuck here forever?

"Katherine? Are you alive?" It took me a moment to remember Vincent. I didn't think he'd actually come back for me. Out of the darkness came a long rope made of bed sheets, probably gathered from the lonely bedrooms of the Church. It barely reached the ground, but it was close enough that I could jump onto it.

"Yeah..." My voice came out thin and raspy, so I licked my lips before speaking again. "Yeah, I'm alive. I'm coming up," I announced as I hoisted my body onto the sheets. I half-expected them to rip. Like I had been taught in gym, I climbed that rope without much strain, excpet for my shoulder. Maybe it wasn't broken, but I had definitely pulled some kind of muscle.

Vincent was holding down the rope as I climbed over the edge of the hole. His eyes studied me with interest and then he glanced at the hole.

"I'm assuming its dead. And Claudia?"

"She's dead, too," I told him, shrugging slightly. "It's over." My mind wandered to thoughts of home, of my friends and family. Was I really gone from that place? Weakly, I passed by Vincent and made my way to the door. For some reason, he gaped at me as I did so.

"Wait. Where are you going?" His voice sounded alarmed, as if he was a child who did not want to be left alone. Only once did I look back over my shoulder.

"I'm going home," I said and felt the truth and relief in those three words. First, though, I needed to check on a friend and make sure he was safe. I couldn't bear to leave without doing that. "Goodbye, Vincent." Then, using the most of my strength left, I walked away from Vincent for the last time.

...

The trek back from the Church to the amusement park was a long one, but it gave me time to think. Was Douglas safe or did something happen to him? I didn't think I could stand it if something had happened, even if he was a video game character.

Douglas was sitting on a bench close to where I had left him. At first, I was curious as to how he had walked over to the bench with a broken leg, but then I noticed something even more incredible. The leg that was supposedly broken was swinging back and forth easily.

"Last time I checked, your leg was broken," I said as I approached him. I was unable to keep the amazement out of my voice. Douglas glanced up at me and smiled. His smile drooped a bit when he observed my poor condition. I could have said I had seen worse days, but that would be a lie.

"Last time I checked, you had given me a health drink. Guess those things continue healing wounds over time," he replied. I had forgotten that I had given him my last health drink, just as I had given Vincent my last ampoule. Perhaps if the ampoules could bring someone back from the edge of death, then the health drnks could slowly mend bones. _Too bad I don't have any more..._

"It's over. The God-and Claudia-are dead," I told him with a weak smile of my own. Douglas motioned to the bench and I sat down beside him. Oh, how good it felt just to let my body relax for even a second.

"So, now what? How will you get home?" Douglas' eyes were filled with concern as he gazed at me. My eyes closed as I absorbed the peace and stillness around me. My fingers were resting on the smooth surface of the bench, but now I could hardly feel it there. Strange.

"I don't know. Don't worry about me, okay? Everything will be alright now," I mumbled dreamily. It became very quiet, but I was sure Douglas was smiling softly now, reassured by my words. Knowing that he was safe and the nightmare was over, I was able to drift into a deep sleep.

In my dreams, I saw a young girl with dark hair. _Alessa, _I realized as she smiled at me through the darkness. Her mouth opened and only two words were whispered. _Thank you._

...

Sunlight streamed through the blinds of my window, but I clenched my eyes shut. Just now, I had found the most comfortable spot and my head was nestling deep in my warm pillow. A bolt of realization struck me and my eyes shot open. _My...pillow? My...window? _

Sitting straight up in bed, I scanned the room and a wide smile crossed my face. I was no longer in Silent Hill; I was in my bedroom. There was my television and the Playstation 2 with Silent Hill 3 inside. There was my bookshelf stacked with novels and another filled with horror movies. My posters on the walls, my bed with the heavy comforter, my pieces of jewelry scattered on the dresser. _I'm back...I'm actually home!_

Relief poured through me and I laid back on my bed, enjoying the comfort of my own bed. No more monsters, no more nightmare, no more hellish Otherworld! Only my normal world where everything was as it should be.

Reluctantly, I slid out of bed and pushed my feet into my soft, fluffy slippers. Then a new realization came. There was no pain, no aching, no blood! My shoulder felt amazing, so much that I could do cartwheels down the street. Instead of Heather's attire, I was wearing my pink pajamas. Had it been just a vivid dream? Or had part of it been real?

Opening the disk tray of the PS2, I took out Silent Hill 3 and studied Heather's image on the disk. Then, I opened the box, placed the game inside, and stored it on the shelf with my other games. _That's the last time I'm playing Silent Hill before bed, _I thought as I smelled the delicious aroma of chocolate chip pancakes in the kitchen. My stomach growled and I was ready to race for those pancakes...when my eyes spotted a thin piece of paper on my desk that hadn't been there when I went to sleep.

Curious, I picked up the folded piece of paper and read it over. Chilld crawled down my spine as I did and I started to think that maybe it hadn't been just a dream. The words were written in a light script with red ink. _The fear of blood tends to create fear for the flesh..._

The words echoed through my mind. Was it a dream? There was no way to tell who wrote the note; there was not a name or anything descriptive. Taking a breath, I dropped the note on the dresser and chose to forget about it until later. Vincent's words skipped through my mind, just as eerie and foreboding. _Curiosity is a sin..._

...

**The End. **

**How did you guys like it? I hope everyone enjoyed reading and remember to leave a review to let me know your thoughts. **

**So, I am certain that I will do the sequel for this story. I might not start it right now, but I will soon. Thank you for reading, guys! **


End file.
